Oscura Salvación
by Cain Bizarre
Summary: Se imagina que Twilight tuviera un hermano mas, aparte de Shining Armor,pero por echos lamentables el siquiera tocar el tema se considera un delito.Esta es mi historia, Warm, un unicornio un exiliado de Ecuestria, regresa a cumplir una promesa que jamas olvido,
1. Cap 1 La promesa

Hola my bronis, de dicha me lleno al saber que han sentido interés por mi fic, mi primer fic de MLP-FiM, así que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, tanto buenos como malos, solo sed amables ante mi novates xD.

Antes de iniciar, quisiera aclaras una cosa,en este historia Twilight tiene un hermano mas aparate de Shining Armor. Siendo este un tema tabú por ordenes de Celestia.

Y ya sin mas, a iniciar con la historia.

* * *

Mi nombre es Warm Night, soy un unicornio nacido en Ecuestria, en la ciudad de Canterlot, así es, crecí entre la crema innata, pero aun así, nunca me sentí parte de ella, desde pequeño tuve una gran interés por la magia y no es por presumir pero fui todo un erudito, pude aprender desde la mas antiguas y extrañas hasta las mas recientes sin dificultad, eso a pesar de mi joven edad y como todo pony de Ecuestria, mi único motivo de aprender magia era para ser el bien y ayudar al prójimo.

Pero, todo cambio en mi vida cuando descubrí, entre los mas oscuros rincones de la biblioteca real, un libro que me cautivo desde la portada, y con cada hoja que leía, me llenaba de intrigas, dudas,pero sobre todo, me absorbía, ese libro era y fue escrito por Saduj el Hereje, un libro donde invitaba a quien lo leyera a conocer el otro lado de la magia, el lado negativo, la magia negra.

No me asuste al entrar a ese mundo, ya era consiente de que todo lado positivo tenia uno negativo, de que toda fuerza tiene su equilibrarte, su proporcional, hombre-mujer,cielo-tierra,agua-fuego, a poco fui descubriendo los secretos de la magia negra, fue emocionante, fascinante y mientra mas aprendía mas quería conocer, con el tiempo mi objetivo se volvió aprender a controlar esta magia, con el único propósito de usarla para bien, pero mi cometido no fue bien visto por la princesa Celestía, ella me pidio, me ordeno que dejara de indagar en aquella oscura pradera, yo me negué, por que dejar a un lado, aquello que nos puede dar mas control sobre la magia, como juzgar aquello que no conocemos,por que temer a lo desconocido.

Mi sentencia fue expuesta, se dio la orden, debían detenerme y llevarme ente la princesa, para que ella sellara mis poderes,no lo permití, escape no solo de Canterlot, de toda Ecuestria, con un solo objetivo, controlar la magia oscura en todo su esplendor y demostrar a Celestia que no siempre una luz blanca significa salvación.

Deje atrás a mi único ser querido, mi hermana menor, Twilight Sparkle, a quien prometí que regresaría para jamas volver a huir,los días se volvieron meses, los meses en años, años en los que mi única motivación, mi fuerza, mi espada y escudo, era mi promesa con ella, ella quien se volvió mi musa, mi soporte, mi inspiración.

Desde mi huida trabaje como mercenario,años donde me fui ganando un nombre que se hizo de respetar,pues para el control de la magia tanto blanca como negra, después de las princesas estoy yo.

Fue un día cualquiera cuando escuche el rumor, Night Mare Moon había regresado, pero fue detenida por 6 jóvenes ponys, quienes controlaban ahora los elementos de la armonía, nombradas como las mane 6, 5 eran de un pueblo llamado Ponyville, Applejack,Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity eran sus respectivos nombres,pero eso no me importo, lo único que impacto mi mente fue el escuchar el ultimo nombre de las mane 6, Twilight...Sparkle la pony llegada de Canterlot.

Mi corazón se lleno de dicha, mi mente de paz y felicidad, mi querida Tabi, estaba siendo reconocida,pero mas importante, tenia amigos, no mentiré, las ganas de volver a su lado fueron muy fuertes, casi logran vencerme,pero logre controlarme, aun no tenia un control absoluto sobre la magia negra, aun me faltaba mucho por noticias de las mane 6 llegaron a mis oídos, su lucha con Discord, con la reina Chrysalis, de como salvaron el imperio Cristal del Rey Sombra.

Han pasado 3 años desde el ultimo rumor de las mame 6, tiempo donde eh perfeccionado mi arte oscura, donde descubrí secretos inimaginables y donde me di cuenta que era tiempo de regresar, regresar con Twilight, regresar a Ecuestria. Dichoso fue el destino al escuchar mi petición, pues mi ultima misión como mercenario consiste en atrapar a una serpiente cobarde, que después de asesinar a su rey y robar un objeto de inmenso valor huyo hacia Ecuestria, mas exactos a Ponyville.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo,así ,sin mas por el momento me despido, esperando volver a encontrarnos en el sig cap.


	2. Cap No todo es magía

MLP-FiM le pertenece a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust,

Gracias por sus comentarios T_T, la verdad no esperaba tener tan aquí un cap más, esperando ea de su gozo.

PD: Debido a problemas con FF, el primer cap quedo como vomito –casi cansion de reggeaton- por eso aquellos que quieran leer el Cap 1 completo y tal como es, pueden pedírmelo a través de sus comentarios y yo mismo se los enviare por Mp.

* * *

**Cap 2: No todo es magia.**

Entre los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, se movía rápida y fugas una silueta, entre las sombras y la luz del lugar, la princesa Luna corría a toda prisa, su hermana, la princesa Celestia le había llamado, y ella sabia bien que su hermana no la despertria sin razón alguna.

-¡Hermana!-llego abriendo de golpe las grandes puertas del salón.

Celestia se encontraba en su observatorio, vigilaba pulcra y determinadamente los cielos de Ecuestria.

-Luna, que bueno que has llegado.

-¿Que sucede hermana?,¿por que me has llamado?.

Celestia se acerco a su hermana menor y con gesto amable junto sus rostros, dando paso a un gesto de aprecio y amor.

-¿Hermana?-Luna se sorprendió por la reacción de Celestia.

-Tiene que pasar algo para que pueda mostrar cuento te quiero.

-No, claro que no,pero.

-Tranquila, hay un razón para que estés aquí.

-¿Cual es es hermana?.

Celestia cambio a un gesto serio.

-Dime Luna, acaso no eres capas de sentirlo.

A pesar del tiempo Luna no había recuperado del todo sus poderes, así que no es capas de percibir algunas cosas.

La joven princesa se concentro, cerro sus ojos, mientras sus sentidos le abrieron las puertas a nuevas sensaciones y percepciones.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡puedo sentirlo hermana!, es una energía siniestra, muy oscura y...¡se acerca a Ecuestria!

-Asi es Luna, para ser mas exactos , su llegada sera a Ponyville.

-¡Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas!-se preocupo la menor.

-Tranquila Luna, ya les eh informado y enviado varios guardias a proteger el lugar-Celestia suspiro-Pero temo que no sea suficiente,por eso eh decidido que ambas iremos a Ponyville-Esto que se acerca es mas de lo que parece-pensó para si.

-Cuando partimos.

-De inmediato.

En Ponyville las cosas estaban agitadas, por orden de la alcaldesa todos los ponys que vivieran a las orillas del pueblo deberían pasar asilo en la alcaldía por un par de días, también se dio oficialmente el toque de queda, justo a las 8 pm las calles de Ponyville deberían estar libres, las casa y la alcaldía se volvieron fortalezas improvisadas de madera,al igual que se pidió a los ciudadanos estar atentos y contactar inmediatamente a los guardianes en caso de notar cosas extrañ fácil adivinar la reacción de los ponys, algunos con temor,nerviosismo,otros imaginando el peor de los escenarios y aunque suene extraño había ponys que ni se inmutaban por esto.

Todas las calles eran custodiadas por guardias de la princesa Celestia,no existía rincón o sombra alguna que no fuese vigilada , y hasta donde se había informado pronto llegarían guardias de la princesa Luna para cubrir el turno de solo el ambiente tenia aires tensos, el clima parecía afirmar el llegar de una tragedia, una gran nube de tormenta proveniente del Bosque libre compensaba a cubrir el pueblo.

-Oye Rainbow Dash segura que tu y tus amigos no pueden mover esa nube.

La pegaso solo se llevo una pata a la cara-Ratity, ya te dije que es una nube del bosque libre, no podemos si quieta tocarla sin que alguien salga herido.

-Que tal si todos juntos soplamos para que se aleje-propuso Pinkie Pie, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

-No creo que sea suficiente linda-respondió Applejack - O posible.

-Donde esta Twilight - pregunto la pony rosa.

-Creo que busca una forma de protegernos de la tormenta – volvió a responder Applejack.

-Solo espero que lo encuentre rápido, tanta humedad no le hace bien a mi cabello.

-Creo que tu cabello debe ser tu menor preocupación-volvio a responder la pony naranja, que miraba al cielo,presenciando como el pueblo era cubierto por aquella gran nube.

Mientras las chicas conversaban la alcaldesa deba aviso a través de su megáfono- Faltan 15 minutos para el toque de queda, comiencen a regresar a sus casas o al refugio.

-Bien,creo que es hora de descansar-decía Applejack, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la alcadia, seguida de Rainbow Dash quien decidió quedarse para ayudar en lo que fuera posible, mientras Rarity y Pinkie Pie se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares.

Por su parte Twilight se encontraba en su casa, sumergida en un mar de libros, buscando algún hechizo que le permitiera dispersar la tormenta o por lo menos protegerla a ella y toda Ponyville.

-Esto no sirve, tampoco este, este menos, puede que este... tampoco funcionara!–la erudita y protegida de Celestia tenia problemas para encontrar el hechizo adecuado.

- Twilight, creo que sera mejor que nos vallamos ya al sótano-le sugirió su asistente #1 Spike.

-Solo un momento Spike, debe haber alguna forma de detener este extraño fenómeno meteorológico.

-Pero ya escuchaste las ordenes de la princesa Celestia, tenemos que resguardarnos de esta tormenta,ademas si fuera posible detenerla no crees que la princesa lo hubiera echo ya.

Twilight suspiro, el dragón tenia cierta razón.

-Esta bien, vayamos bajando,pero antes quiero que me ayudes a bajar unos libros –dicho esto y con el cuerno de Twi brillando varios libros comenzaron a flotar, algunos se adentraban al sótano, mientras otros eran tomados por Spike, entre los libros había varios sobre el clima de Ecuestria, y otros tanto sobre hechizos de control de la naturaleza.

-No crees que son muchos librooooooooooos- decia el dragón que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio de tanto libro que cargaba.

-Tiene razón, puede que tenga que tomar apuntes, gracias Spike.-un par de tinteros y varias hojas volaron hacia el sótano.

Twilight y Spike caminaron rumbo al sótano, pero antes de entrar se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Quien sera, con esta tormenta que se aproxima y el toque de queda- se cuestiono Twilight,pero antes de terminar conjeturas una voz conocida sonó.

-¡ Twilight!,! Twilight!- reconoció al instante la voz, era Rainbow Dash, rápidamente abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la pegaso que se encontraba algo empapada.

-Que pasa Rainbow Dash -pregunto Spike detrás de Twilight.

- ¡Fluttershy!,dime que esta contigo!.

-Que no estaba en la alcaldía.

-Si, se supone, yo le ayude a llevar sus cosas,pero al regresar a la alcaldia ya no estaba...no..no..se donde mas buscar, no esta en su casa...y.

-Tranquilisate Rainbow Dash, te prometo que la hayaremos,solo hay que pensar donde puede estar.

Ambas pensaban tortuosamente mientras Spike iba a la cocina a hacer un te para Dash, pasaron unos minutos hasta que un grito las saco de su pensamientos,.Se trataba de Applejack,Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

-¡Chicas!Pinkie Pie sabe donde esta-aclaro Applejack

-¿¡Donde!?-pregunto alarmada Rainbow Dash.

-Mi sentido Pinkie Pie me dice esta cerca del Bosque Libre

-¡Bosque libre!-repitieron las demás junto a Spike.

-Pero que tienen esa chica en la cabeza –se quejo Applejack.

-Debió de preocuparse por los animales que viven ahi-le respondió Twilight.

-Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir – hablo preocupada Rainbow Dash.

-Y que esperamos vamos por ella-termino Applejack quien ya estaba en la puerta.

-Espera-las detubo Twilight que miro a Rarity-Vallan tu y Spike con los guardias y avisales de la situacion, ellos podrán ayudarnos-La unicornio blanca asintio y corrio en dirección a la alcaldia seguida del bebe spike.

Usando a Pinkie Pie y a su Pinkie sentido como guía las ponys iban en busca de su " asustadiza" amiga.

Fluttershy se encontraba justo como había dicho Pinkie Pie, en el bosque libre, estaba revisando que todos los animalistos se encontraran en lugares seguros.

-Deprisa-le hablaba a un par de ardillas-Entren al árbol.

Poco a poco la tormenta cobraba fuerza y el viento empezaba a volar las ramas y hiervas sueltas junto con alguna piedras pequeñ se dejaba escuchar la apertura a un concierto de truenos y relámpagos.

La pegaso tenia miedo,pero era mas grande su preocupación por los animales, tal así que no noto cuando una larga y siniestra sombra se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente a ella.

El resto de las chicas, eceptuando a Rarity que aun seguia informando en la alcaldía, ya se encontraban en el bosque libre, todas caminaban juntas,apegadas, debido a la fuerza del el viento, tal asi que Rainbow Dash tubo que dejar de volar para unirse a las dejas en tierra, donde Twilight hacia un escudo que inpedia el impacto algun impacto contra algun objeto que fuese arrastrado por la tormenta.

-Ella esta cerca!-anuncio Pinkie Pie.

-Bien ya escucharon,hay que estar atentos-ordeno Applejack.

Todas las ponys avivaron sus sentidos, intentando escuchar algo algo que les permitiera hallar a su amiga perdida, grave error, segundos después pudieron escuchar aquel grito desgarrador que les heló la piel.

-¡ Fluttershy! –gritaron todas aterradas, todas corrieron bajo el escudo que perdía fuerza debido al temor de Twilight.

Llegaron rapidamente de donde vino el grito, todas quedaron petrificadas ante lo que vieron al llegar, ante sus ojos se encontraba una serpiente de gran tamaño, mas grande que la misma princesa Celestia, sus ojos eran rojos y rasgados, era de color café y portaba en su cuello un piedra con forma de escarabajo que llamo a atención de Twilight. Pero lo que mas les aterro fue que Fluttershy estaba siendo estrangulaba con la cola de aquel reptil.

-¡ Suéltala!-ataco rápidamente Dash,como si su cuerpo ignorara los fuertes vientos la pegaso volaba lista para embestir al reptil, pero este fue mas sabio, solo apretó su cola, sacando un gemido de Fluttershy haciendo que Rainbow para al reptil rió satisfecho, parecía que sus contrincantes eran cocientes de la situación.

-Atrassss- ordeno la serpiente- O su amiga morirá.

Entre gran impotencia y odio la pegaso regreso con sus amigas, que compartían la misma expresión.

-Bien,assssi me gusssta... harán todo lo que lesss diga y su amiga no morirá.

-Maldita serpiente cobarde-susurro Applejack.

La situación era tensa,pero tenían que ceder, no querían perder a tan preciada amiga.

-De acuerdo-fue Twilight la que cerro el trato,ganando miradas de duda entre sus amigas.

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer,pero aremos tiempo,así puede que los guardias nos encuentren y tengamos mas posibilidades de salvar a Fluttershy - les susurro algo insegura.

-Pero si no nos hayan-respondió Rainbow Dash asustada al ver el cuerpo de Fluttershy que colgaba de la cola del reptil como si no tuviera vida.

-Si no es así, hallaremos la forma de salvarla-termino Applejack.

-¡Que tanto sssussuran!-grito la serpiente al darse cuanta de su platica.

-Na..nada mi..señor-le respondió Twilight.

La serpiente no parecía convencida,así que mantuvo distancia mientras daba su orden.

-Llevenme a un lugar ssseguro, y liberare a su amiga,pero..sssi intentan algo, cualquier cossa, le rompo el cuello.

Todas asintieron y comenzaron a dirigir a la serpiente, Twilight iba al frente conocía parte del bosque libre y sabia que era fácil perderse, llevo a sus amigas y a la serpiente a un punto de su conocimiento, donde sin que el reptil lo notara, comenzaron a andar en círculos.

... .

* * *

_Sin que Twilight o la serpiente se dieran cuenta, alguien les seguía el rastro._

... ...

* * *

-Lo has localizado.

-Desde hace rato, debe lleva la gema puesta, mira que ni siquiera sabe que el mismo causo esta tormenta.

-Entonces hacia donde.

-Esta justo enfrente de nosotros, aunque desde hace unos minutos esta andando en círculos.

-Reptiles, son tan estúpidos.

-No es así.

-Que quieres decir.

-Alguien mas esta con el, siento una presencia mágica externa ,puede que se haya topado con civiles.

-Pobres incautos, a nada de morir.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, por que hoy aras tu buena acción del mes.

-Que!?.

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora vuela y salvalos, yo estaré contigo en un momento.

-Si claro, todo yo, como si la tormenta no existiera.

-Entonces no eres tan buena como decías, creo que "el ultimo suspiro" es un apodo muy exagerado.

-¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi nombre!.

-Entonces que esperas.

-Y dime, en lo que yo vuelo y salvo a esos idiotas, tu que aras.

-Yo...preparare el conjuro para darle muerte...

-Seria mas fácil para mi cortarle la cabeza de un tajo.

-Si, se que te gustaría eso, pero no se puede, tenemos que quitarle el collar de la manera correcta o ese idiota podría desatar algo mas que solo la tormenta,pero tranquila, morirá como te gusta, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Eso espero-respondió aquella criatura mientras extendía sus alas-No te tardes, sabes que eso de salvar civiles no es lo mio.

-Ahí estaré, lindura, ah estaré.

* * *

... ...

Twilight y las demas llevaban ya mucho tiempo caminando en círculos, seguidos por la serpiente que ya comenzaba a sospechar.

-Basssta!-grito insatisfecho y enojado- Ssse lo que traman, emos essstado dando vueltasss en circulosss, o no?.

Twilight trago saliva, no esperaba que se diera cuenta en un largo tiempo.

-Tal parece que no entendieron, ahora su amiga pagara su osssadia- lo gritos de dolor de Fluttershy se comenzaron a oír, mientras lloraba y luchaba desesperadamente por soltarse.

-Espera!-grito Twilight entre lagrimas-Esta fue mi idea, tómame a mi y libera a mi amiga.

La serpiente miro a Fluttershy, esta parecía a nada de morir y sabia que necesitaba un rehén en buenas condiciones,pero fue cauteloso.

-Que tuss, amigass ssse alejen!.

Twilight volteo hacia las demás, con una sonrisa asintió y sus amigas obedecieron sin titubear.

La serpiente apretó un poco mas el cuello de Fluttershy, como un seguro especial.

-Bien, ahora, acércate lentamente.

Twilight asintió y comenzó a caminar, mientra Applejack y las demás miraban desde lejos.

-Estará bien-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Por supuesto, Twilight no es ninguna florecilla, seguro tiene un plan-respondió confiada.

-Escuchaste Dashie, Twilight tiene un ...Dashie?, sabes Applejack creo que Dashie se tomo la orden enserio, ya no la veo.

AJ volteo hacia tras apurada, no veía a Rainbow Dash.

-Oh no!-no sabia cuando Dash se había escabullido, rápidamente miro al cielo donde pudo verse una pequeña sombra que volaba en lo alto-Esa pony loca.

Con Twilight y la serpiente la situación iba tranquila y lenta, Twilight ya esta cerca de de la serpiente que extendió parte e su cuerpo al frente mientras rodeaba a la unicornio,poco a poco empezó a ser enroscada, el cuerpo de la serpiente recorría su cuerpo lenta y lujuriosamente.

-Tienesss buen cuerpo niña –le susurro el reptil.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del reptil quedo a nivel de su cuello, en donde firmemente se apretó, Twilight sintió una momentánea falta de aire.

-Y..ya me tienes...ahora deja a mi amiga.

-Ssss...no!-rió la serpiente.

-Pero..tenia..mos un a...cuerdo...

-Sssi,pero cambie de opinión, ahora tengo dosss reehness , que me ssserán muy utilesss, en mass de una forma – decía esto mientras una parte de su cuerpo pasaba por la entrepierna de la pony.

Pero Twilight ya había previsto la situación, hizo brillar su cuerno y una centella de luz cubrió a ella y Fluttershy, ese era su plan desde el principio, intercambiarse con Fluttershy y transportar se junto sus amigas segundos después.

-Pero que!...- Twilight se vio sorprendida, seguía atrapada por la serpiente, que reía divertida.

-Que..que paso-regunto Twilight .

La serpiente volvió a reír.

-Pobre eh inocente pony, acassso creissste que podriasss essscapar con magia de mi, veo que nunca aprendesss,ahora no sssolo planeo divertirme contigo, lo are con tu amiguita pegassso y te obligare a ver mientrasss la violo y devoro!.

-No!

Se escucho el grito desde el cielo, la serpiente levanto la mirada y vio como entre la tormenta se escuchaba una explosión y entre las nubes comenzaba a salir un arcoiris a gran velocidad.

-Rai..-susurro Twilight a duras penas.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, Rainbow Dash se abalanzo contra el reptil, el impacto fue directo y una gran explosión se dio en tierra, una gran estela de humo se levanto, siendo impulsada por los fuertes vientos, Applejack Y Pinkie Pie se refugiaron tras un gran árbol que fue despostillado por todo los objetos que chocaron contra el.

Applejack y Pinkie Pie se asomaron con cuidado, aun había polvo en el aire.

-Cuidado!-grito Applejack que tomo Pinkie Pie de la cola justo a tiempo, ya que una pequeña esfera de humo salio disparada en su dirección, impactando contra un árbol.

Se disipo el polvo dejando ver a una Rainbow Dash muy herida y sangrando de una pata.

-Dashie!-grito aterrada Pinkie Pie que corrió hacia su amiga, la pegaso apenas podría mantenerse en pie, mientras una Pinkie ganaba sentimientos de su crin como su cola se volvieron lacios y en su ojos se marco una sola intención.

-Como te atreves a lastimar a Dashie!-grito de nuevo la pony rosa, sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras caminaba rumbo a la serpiente, la cual se recuperaba del impacto y sintió las intenciones asesinas de la pony.

-¡Tranquila!- Applejack la sujeto de la cola.

-¡ Déjame!,solo voy a matarlo un poquito!.

-Tranquilízate, no vez que aun tiene a Twilight y Fluttershy en su escamoso cuerpo.

Pinkie Pie reacciono al escuchar esto, bajo la mira y con lagrimas en los ojos volteo a Applejack que ya le había soltado la cola.

-Pero Dashie...lo siento.

AJ solo sonrió a su amiga, para después volver la mirada a la serpiente que lucia victoriosa.

-¡Alto ahí!-se oyó a lo lejos, todos miraron hacia el cielo donde varios guardias pegasos, algunos tirando carruajes con unicornios y a Rarity en uno de ellos.

Eran un total de 13 guardias, 7 pegasos y 6 unicornios, que en un rápido movimiento rodearon en una media luna a la serpiente.

-Libere a las ponys y rindase-grito uno de los guardias.

Por su parte Rarity y un unicornio iban a donde Applejack y las demás.

-Chicas están bien! –pregunto la unicornio blanca.

-¿Hay alguna herida?-termino el unicornio guardián.

-Nuestra amiga-señalo Applejack con la mirada.

Rápidamente el unicornio fue donde Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, que aun con el pelo lacio seguía al lado de su amiga.

-Tranquila,esto sera rápido-le dijo sonriente el guardián a Pinkie Pie, que solo asintió y se alejo unos pasos.

Regresando con Twilight y la serpiente, esta mantenía en lo alto los cuerpos de las ponys, Twilight miraba con miedo a Fluttershy que parecía estar muerta, pues ya no oponía resistencia y su cuerpo colgaba como trapo al viento.

-No creo que ustedesss, essstem en el lugar de ordenar, yo tengo a essstas ponyysss y sssi alguien ssse mueve, les rompo el cuello.

-Si así lo desea-hablo un unicornio-Preparence chicos.

A la orden 5 unicornios apuntaron sus cuernos hacia el reptil que parecía tranquilo ante la situación.

-¡Esperen!- se escucho detrás de los guardias, era Applejack, que se

encontraba agitada-La magia no funciona contra esa cosa.

-Que quieres decir-pregunto un pegaso cercano a ella.

-Mi amiga Twilight, ya lo intento..pero no funciono.

-Deberían escucharla-interrumpió la serpiente- Eya sssabe bien que no bromeo.

-Ahora, quietenssse de mi camino y ellass vivirán un día masss.

Los guardias abrieron camino para la serpiente que paso orgullosa, ante las miradas de odio que le su parte Rainbow Dash ya era curada casi por completo, cuando capto un extraño sonido.

-Oyen eso-pregunto con las orejas alzadas a Pinkie Pie y al unicornio que la curaba.

-Que cosa-respondió Pinkie Pie.

-Ese sonido...

-Yo no escucho nada y usted-miro Pinkie al unicornio que solo negó.

Un zumbido comenzó a escucharse a la distancia, y poco a poco se hacía mas fuerte causando un fuerte dolor en todos los presentes.

-Aaaah!-el zumbido fue roto por un fuerte grito.

Todos miraron atónitos como la tierra se teñía de rojo, mientras una cara de horror se formaba en todos.

-¡Malditosss!-grito la serpiente que sangraba de un ojo.

Todos le miraron, notando que ni Twilight ni Fluttershy estaban ya sobre su agarre.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes-se escucho a la distancia.

Todos incluida la serpiente miraron a lo lejos, a varios metros con Twilight y Fluttershy a sus pies se encontraba una pegaso, o al menos eso parecía, hasta que poco a poco notaron las características alas de aquella pony.

-http: albums/u549/Mex-/ lita_zpse9db2767. Jpg –"solo eliminen los espacios"

-¡Tú!-grito el reptil algo temeroso-¡Co..como me ayasste!.

Aquella pony sonrió.

-Creo que eso es lo menos que te debe preocupar – decía mientras de una de sus alas lamia la sangre del reptil.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto abruptamente un pegaso guardián- Eres una guardiana de la princesa Luna.

La pony pareció ofendida,pues puso una cara de enojo con asco.

-Ya quisieran-bufo-Pero tranquilos, estoy de su lado...por ahora.

La serpiente aprovecho la pequeña distracción, para intentar huir,pero vio cortado su escape por un muy moleta Pinkie Pie que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, la serpiente solo trago saliva, pidiendo una muerte rápida dentro de si.

-Ya no tienes escape,¡rindete!-grito un unicornio que se paro detrás del reptil.

La serpiente se vio rodeada, ante el había al menos 15 rivales a vencer, no seria problema ya que sus hechizos no surten efecto, y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo podría aguantar,pero su verdadero temor provenía de aquella pony alada, que le miraba como si pudiera saborear su muerte.

-Yo..yo me...arch!-un grito de dolor fue lo que termino de dar, mientras el collar que portaba brilla en un rojo incandescente que quemaba la piel del reptil.

Todosse miraron espantados, quien estaría haciendo el hechizo, o mas bien que clase de hechizo era. Rarity y Applejack miraron hacia Twilight, ella aun estaba inconsciente.

Los gritos de la criatura aumentaban, llenos de dolor, desesperación, se retorcía abruptamente, azotaba su cabeza contra el suelo mientras el collar seguía brillando y calentándose, pero no acababa ahí ahora el collar empezaba a enconjer, incrustándose a su cuerpo, axficciandolo quemando sus entrañas, la sangre empezó a brotar como si se hubiese abierto una llave, de su cuello y boca, brotaba la espesa sustancia roja, el néctar sagrado manchaba la tierra de rojo, mientras el reptil seguía retorciéndose.

Llego un momento tal que algunos dejaron de ver y taparon sus oídos para dejar de escuchar tal dolor, fue cuestión de tiempo para el collar cortara por completo la cabeza del reptil y esta callera al suelo, manchándose de su propia sangre.

-Fuiste tu-pregunto un guardián, que tenia una mirada llena de asco y dolor, a la pony alada.

Ella solo sonrió.

-Fui yo-se escucho a espaldas de todos.

Entre las sombras del bosque surgió una silueta completamente cubierta por una túnica que solo dejaba a la vista un hocico de pony, su tono era azul, un azul profundo como la noche misma.

-Tu..tu e..res..-titubeo un guardia, que temblaba como gelatina.

-Tu..que haces aquí-cuestiono otro guardia, este al igual que su compañero temblaba.

-Solo vine a cumplir un trabajo – respondió el encapuchado mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del reptil.-Así que si nos permiten, solo tomaremos su cabeza y el colar y no iremos de aquí, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Fue entonces cuando todos lo notaron, la tormenta había cesado, no se dieron cuenta de cuando,pero había desaparecido.

-No fue nada-respondió el encapuchado, mientras la cabeza del reptil flotaba rodeada de un aura azul para entrar en un saco que tenia la mima aura.

-Oye chico muchas gracia...- Applejack intento agradecer,pero fue detenida por un pegaso guardián, ella comprendió al instante y se callo.

A pesar de que sus ojos no sobresalían del traje, todos podían sentir la mirada del extraño ser, que parecía escanearlos a todos y a todo el entorno, fue entonces cuando el lo noto, a Twilight y Fluttershy tiradas al lado de su acompañante.

-Veo que lo lograste-hablo a la pony alada.

-Acaso dudabas de mi-respondió ofendida.

-Nunca en la vida .

Aquel pony camino hacia su acompañante, causando pánico entre los presentes.

-No te acerques a ellas-grito Applejack, que de inmediato corría a proteger a sus amigas caídas, poco después se les unieron Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash,Rarity y los ponys guardianes.

La pony alada solo se alejo, quedando a la par de su compañero.

-Tranquilos, solo planeo ayudar.

-Como pretende hacerlo alguien como tu-hablo con despojo uno de los guardianes.

-Esa pony-señalo a Fluttershy -Esta al borde de la muerte.

Todos miraron a la pegaso amarilla que se veía como si estuviese muerta, todos se acercaron a ella, exceptuando Twilight que aun seguía inconsciente., fue revisada por Applejack y un unicornio.

-Ella esta..muerta-dijo el unicornio.

-No lo esta-hablo el pony-Yo aun puedo salvarla.

-Bajo que costo-hablo el unicornio.

-Que nos dejen ir en paz, solo eso, todos ganamos, nadie pierde y... no se derrama sangre innecesaria-decía mientras apuntaba con una de sus patas a su compañera, quien rió con malicia.

El guardia trago silaba.

-Deacuerdo..pero si intestas algo extraño...

-No lo are-le interrumpió de nuevo el pony.

Una ves mas los ponys abrieron espacio, el extraño pony se acerco a Fluttershy, coloco un casco sobre su cabeza y comenzó a decir extrañas palabras que causaron dudas y temores a los presentes, continuo susurrando por varios minutos, hasta que solo retiro el casco de su cabeza.

-Ya esta, cumplí mi palabra.

-Y nosotros la nuestra-concluyo un pegaso.

Rápidamente Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity se acercaron a su amiga, que como si de un bebe se tratase, abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

- ¡Fluttershy!-grito Rarity mientras le abrasaba, la pegaso solo se limito a mirar su entorno.

-Que ha pasado chicas, que hacemos todos aquí...espero que nada peligroso-susurro a final

Sus amigas no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa,que fueron acompañadas por algunos guardias.

Ambos extraños comenzaron a alejarse,pero Applejack los intercepto.

-Mi amiga-mirando hacia Twilight -Ella esta bien.

El pony miro a la unicornio, parecía que dormía.

-Ella esta bien, solo le dolerá un poco la garganta al despertar, fácil de curar.

De nuevo ambos extraños continuaron su retirada.

-Gracias-escucharon tras ellos, a una Applejack que corría a ver a su amiga.

-¡Alto ahí!- se escucho desde los cielos.

-¡Ya se les hizo costumbre!-grito la pegaso ya irritada.

Todos,incluyendo a los extraños, levantaron su vista al cielo, donde dos pegasos tiraban de un carruaje de majestuoso y con exagerado brillo, en el iban la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna.

El extraño pony, solo suspiro.-Genial...mas problemas.

* * *

_**Aquí el 2do cap y espero que les haya gustado, como a mi escribiéndolo, ya han echo su aparición dos personajes que tendrán mucho que ver con la trama, espero y sean de su agrado.**_

_**Sín mas por ahora, nos estamos leyendo en sus comentarios y en la continuación del Fic, en el Cap 3: "Los Extraños"**_


	3. Cap 3 Los extraños

Antes que nada,gracias a los que lee y dejan mensaje y también a los que solo leen,pues logro entretenerlos aunque sea un rato. y vuelvo a pedir disculpas si en el Cap 2 desaparecieron palabras o letras u.u, apenas le estoy agarrando el chiste a esto.

Ahora antes de comenzar el cap me gustaría preguntarles, a que personajes de las mane 6 - exceptuando a Twi, Luna y Celestía, que ya forman parte de la historia por muchas razones-quieren que interactuen mas en la historia.

Mas parte que otros personajes de la serie les gustaría ver:

-CMC

-Big Mac

-Derpy.

-Etc..

Ustedes propongan xD

**Cap 3 :Los extraños.**

* * *

-Genial...mas problemas-dijo el pony misterioso.

Todos los presentes se inclinaban ante la llegada de las princesas de Ecuestria, a excepción de ambos mercenarios y de Twilight que aun seguía desmallada

Ambas bajaron de su carruaje, siendo recibidas por uno de los pegasos.

-Mis señoras.

Celestia y Luna contemplaban el entorno, intentando visualizando lo ocurrido.

-Donde esta Twilight-pregunto Celestia.

-Aquí princesa-respondió AJ, que estaba parada al lado de su "dormida"amiga.

Celestia camino hacia Twilight, la miro de cerca, no tenia daños de alto riesgo, solo tenia las marcas de la estrangulación que sufrió.

El cuerno de Celestia brillo al igual que el cuerpo de su alumna, en cuestión de segundos las marcas en el cuello de Twilight habían desaparecido,poco después esta despertaba.

-¡Twilight!-gritaron el resto de las mane 6 que rápidamente rodearon a su amiga, mientras Celestia muy amablemente les cedía espacio.

-Que a pasado aquí-pregunto Luna al ver el cuerpo decapitado.

-Aquella criatura –mirando al cuerpo del reptil- Capturo a dos civiles,pero logramos salvarlas.

-¿Logramos?-hablo entre dientes la peculiar pegaso.

Este comentario causo que Celestia y Luna miraran a los ponys extranjeros.

-¡Tu!-hablo Celestia con algo de enojo hacia el encapuchado

-Mierda...ya me vio-susurro este, a pesar de que sabia que era obvio.

-¿Tu causaste esto?.

-¿Te refieres a la gran tormenta, al enorme cráter y a los arboles caídos?, no, no fui yo.-respondió el pony.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero- señalando el cuerpo decapitado.

-¡Ah!, se refiere a eso, bueno, si fui yo, ¿y que?

A todos les sorprendió la forma que en el extraño pony hablaba con Celestia, inclusive Luna miraba el extraño ambiente entre ambos.

-Hermana, quien es el-se atrevió a preguntar la señora de la las noches.

Pero esta duda no era de ella sola, todas la mane 6 e incluso algunos guardianes también la compartían.

-Su nombre es...-inicio Celestia.

-Mi nombre no es algo que les incumbe y mientras no lo sepan mejor para mi-interrumpió el pony a la princesa,pero esta continuo.

-Es Miccuhtli.

-¿ Miccuhtli? – pregunto Luna.

-Es el diminutivo de Mictlantecuhtli , el nombre del dios de la muerte de una vieja civilización llamada Aponytecaz.-le respondió su hermana- Y ella es su compañera.

- Last Sigh- se presento a si misma la pegaso en una pose de magnificencia.

Nadie de los que había presenciado la masacre del reptil dudaba del por que sus nombres.

-Aun no me has contestado-irrumpo Celestia, que miraba con cierto enojo al pony.

-¿Que acaso no puedo venir a casa?, a Ecuestria.

-Tu no no tienes casa aquí – respondió la dama del sol.

-O por supuesto que la tengo-contradijo Miccuhtli- Claro que pertenezco a Ecuestria, nací en ella, crecí en ella y " aprendí en ella"-la ultima palabra la dijo con tal énfasis que incomodo mas a Celestia, cosa que el pony noto-Oh, ya veo, no sera que usted se siente molesta, por que uno de los mas grandes asesinos del mundo, nació de su "pacifica" y "feliz tierra".

Celestia se mantuvo callada y seria.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarnos así!-fue Luna la que arremetió primero.-No se bien que seas o cual sea tu pasado en Ecuestria,pero no permitiré que nos hables de esa forma.-termino la alicornio.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-hablo burlonamente Last sigh.

-Yo soy Luna, hermana de la princesa Celestia y señora de la noche, la luna y las estrellas.

-¿¡Ustedes la princesa Luna!?-la explosiva pregunta vino del pony encapuchado.

-Así es y mas vale que vallan moderan...¿do?.

Ceso sus palabras cuando el pony conocido como Miccuhtli se inclino ante ella, como un esclavo ante su amo.

-Pe..pero que haces- pregunto Luna extrañada.

-¿¡Si!? Que estas haciendo idiota!-repitió una molesta Sigh, ante el acto de su compañero.

-Para todo caminante de la noche,para los que recorremos los oscuros prados, para los que caminamos entre las sombras, usted –mirando a la princesa menor-Es como nuestra madre, nuestra maestra, nuestra bengala, la protectora en los oscuros laberintos de la vida, es para mi un honor y un placer estar ante tal magnificencia.

Luna se sentía extraña, ante repentino cambio de quien agredió verbalmente a su hermana, pero no podía negar que le gustaba.

-Por favor-continuo aun en reverencia-Permitame enmendar mi error y el de mi acompañante, yo Miccuhtli el mercenario, me pongo a sus patas y ofrezco mi leal servicios a usted.

Dicho esto, tomo uno de las patas de Luna y le beso el casco, la joven princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hacia tiempo que no veía, ni viva tal ritual,lo que le formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Levante mercenario- ordeno Luna.

Miccuhtli se levanto rápidamente, quedando en una posición firme, como si fuese soldado.

Todos los demás presenciaban atónitos, el extraño giro que daban las cosas, en un momento aquel pony parecía retar a la mismísima princesa Celestia y ahora se inclinaba ante su hermana.

Por su parte Celestia quería detener tal acto, que para ella, solo era un engaño de aquel pony,pero no podía interferir, aquella situación era entre su hermana y aquel mercenario.

Luna miro a su hermana,esta solo le sonrió.

-Agradezco su oferta, mercenario Miccuhtli,pero temo que sus actos no pueden ser tan fácilmente olvidado.

-Si es así mi señora, aceptare cualquier castigo con tal de obtener su perdón, are cualquier cosa que voz deceis, su orden sera mi vida.

Luna se mantuvo callada un rato, a pesar que les había ofendido y mas a su hermana, no podía negar que aquel mercenario tenia cierto honor, y que en sus palabras notaba la mas fiel intención de servirle.

-Discúlpate con mi hermana y considerare tomar tus servicios.

-Si mi señora-hablo Miccuhtli, mientras caminaba hacia la princesa Celestia-Yo Miccuhtli el mercenario, bajo el juramento de Rajna el sabio, ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas ante usted, esperando que las acepte y me de su perdón-hablo mientras levantaba una pata y la ponía a nivel de su pecho, para después inclinarse.

Al igual que hizo Luna, Celestia escucho y razono todas y cada una de las palabras, había verdad en ellas.

Con una sonrisa algo forzada la princesa Celestia respondió.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Miccuhtli el mercenario.

Terminados los problemas y diferencias (si como no ;P ), Miccuhtli volvió hacia Luna, que sonreía satisfecha.

-Dime mercenario, que te a echo volver a lo que llamas hogar-pregunto Luna con una sonrisa y muy inocente duda.

Nadie noto como Celestia puso un gesto incomodo ante las palabras de su hermana.

-Como todo viajero, después de mucho andar, eh extrañado mi hogar y creí que era el tiempo justo para volver y vera mi señora, que el destino es glorioso pues nos dio la oportunidad de volver a casa, en nuestra ultima misión como mercenarios.

-Ya veo-respondió Luna.-Has decidido dejar aquel oscuro y trágico mundo.

Luna de cierta forma entendía la situación de Miccuhtli y su acompañante.

-Así es mi señora y tal como me prometí hace tiempo, eh vuelto para ofrecer mis servicios y algo mas.

-Que es lo otro que deseas –cuestiono Luna.

-Un..hogar, si usted me lo permitiese me gustaría quedarme aquí, en este pueblo llamado Ponyville.

Tanto las mane 6 como a Celestia les sorprendió la solicitud del mercenario.

-Hay alguna razón especial ,para querer residir aquí-volvió a preguntar Luna.

El pony movió su cabeza a través de la túnica, parecía que observaba todo el bosque.

-Es lo mas cercano a lo que estoy acostumbrado, ademas de que me tomara tiempo reubicarme en la sociedad y creo que este sencillo pueblo sera el mejor lugar para lograrlo.

Si la presencia de Miccuhtli molestaba a Celestia, el saber que podría estar cerca de Twilight y sus amigas solo le aumentaba sus sus preocupaciones y enojo.

Luna al no saber que decidir, miro a su hermana.

-Es tu decisión Luna-respondió Celestia a la mirada de su hermana.

La joven alicornio se siento algo presionada, debido a la situación y a la falta de información, no sabia como pensar y que decisión tranquilamente mientras pensaba en una solución, pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras la princesa pensaba alguna buena idea.

-Esta bien –se decidió.

Celestia sintió una presión en su corazón, un enojo que solo Discord era capas de sacar a flote.

Pero Luna continuo.

-Con una condición.

-Cual-pregunto Miccuhtli.

-Un sello restrictivo.

Celestia se sintió un poco relajada, tal parecía que Luna estaba aprendiendo a tomar decisiones, no solo a presente, si no también a largo plazo.

-Deacuerdo-acepto sin titubear.

-Y que tu amiga deje sus juguetes- termino Luna de poner condiciones.

El pony movió su cabeza hacia su amiga, que entre dientes se quito los filos que traía en la punta de sus alas y se las entrego a un guardia.

-Todos-le hablo luna.

Y de su vestimenta, empezaron a caer varios artefactos punzantes, todos para colocarse en su alas.

-¿Feliz? –se quejo muy incomoda la pegaso.

Luna volvió hacia Miccuhtli.

-Bien, hora de iniciar el hechizo.

Dicho esto, todos los ponys presentes, a excepción de Luna, Celestia y el mercenario se alejaron algunos metros.

El pony quedo en medio de ambas alicornios, a quienes sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar.

-Puedes quitarte la túnica-pidió Luna.

El pony tardo un poco en responder, lo que llamo la atención de ambas princesas.

Así, lentamente y con un casco, el pony se quito la capuchas de su traje, dejando ver a un unicornio de color azul oscuro,sus ojos eran grises y su rostro presentaba algunas cortadas.

http: albums/u549/Mex-/ Sintiacutetulo_ –solo eliminen los espacios.

Entre los espectadores, la joven aprendiz, tubo una extraña sensación en su interior al ver como era el ya no tan extraño pony.

Celestia, que se encontraba en un costado del pony, tubo una fugas mirada de odio hacia lo que veía, mientras Luna se lleno de mas dudas al ver el aspecto del unicornio.

Un aro mágico, invocado por las princesas se formo alrededor del unicornio, que se mantenía serio y firme ante la situación.

-¡ Aquí vamos!-grito Luna.

El aro comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar a la altura del cuerno del unicronio azul,poco a poco el circulo se fue encogiendo, todos miraban asombrados tal espectáculo, pero entre todos Twilight era la mas maravillada, conocía el hechizo,pero solo teóricamente y verlo en acción era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

El pequeño aro empezó a brillar con mas fuerza mientras ambas hermanas comenzaban un cántico, una canción que relajaba el corazón de los presentes, incluso aquella pegaso quejumbrosa pudo sentir una momentánea paz interior.

Poco a poco el aro se pego al cuerno del unicornio, que sintió una fuerte presión dentro de si, esa era la señal de un buen hechizo realizado.

El cántico paro y el aro dejo de brillar, dejando algunas pequeñas marcas en su cuerno.

-Listo-hablaron ambas hermanas a la vez.

-Genial-dijo sarcásticamente Sigh.

-Bien mercenario-volvió a hablar Luna.

El pony sonrió algo herido, parecía que Luna no confiaba del todo aun.

-A partir de ahora te permito residir en Ponyville.

Al escuchar esto Miccuhtli volvió a sonreír,pero ahora era una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Pero-continuo Luna.

-Hay mas!-grito fastidiada Sigh

Luna solo ignoro la queja y prosiguió.

-Estarás bajo observación por un tiempo, también se te prohíbe usar magia por un periodo de 6 meses,tienes ese tiempo para demostrar que tus intenciones de volver son reales y que le seras útil a Ecuestria.

Luna miro hacia Twilight.

-Ven aquí Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight avanzo algo tímida pero apresurada hacia la princesa.

-Twilight Sparkle, tu seras la encargada de vigilarlos, serán reportes semanales, todo lo que hagan deberá ser reportado y por ende también seras la encargada de ayudarlos a incorporarse a la sociedad.

Twilight asintió, se sentía algo nerviosa, no por el mandato de Luna, era la presencia de Miccuhtli, ademas de que este parecía mirarle fijamente.

-Lo que usted diga princesa Luna.-respondió haciendo reverencia.

-Confió en ti –le susurro Luna al oído.

Twilight volvió a asentir pero con mas alegría.

-¡Hey un momento!-irrumpió Sigh de nuevo.-Si no puedes usar magia, como demonio le enviaremos la cabeza del idiota al cliente.

Miccuhtli sonrió y de inmediato hizo un silbido extraño, de entre las ramas salio un cuervo que espanto a varios de los presentes,pues este era casi del tamaño de un halcón.

-Que pajarito tan..grande-le susurro AJ a sus amigas.

-Si, que lindo-respondió Fluttershy, ganándose miradas de extrañeza.

-Deacuerdo Dark, llévale esto al cliente –le ordeno el pony al cuervo, este tomo la bolsa donde la cabeza de la serpiente, esta goteaba algo de sangre,la sujeto fuertemente con sus garras y emprendió vuelo, todos le vieron alejarse, hasta perderse en el cielo nocturno.

-Bien, si ya no hay mas-dijo Celestia- Creo que es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Todos asintieron felices, mientras emprendían el regreso a Ponyville, claro acepto los dos guardias que se quedaron a limpiar los restos.

-Vamos recógelo.

-No agarrolo tu.

-Por que yo, si tu eres un unicornio, puedes recogerlo con tu magia.

-Estas loco, que tal si esta cosa tiene todavía algún maleficio o algo.

-Pero que marica.

* * *

Cuando todos llegaron a Ponyville, ambas princesas se despidieron, pero antes de marcharse Celestia se acerco a Twilight .

-Cuidate mucho y estate alerta -le pido a su alumna mientras miraba a los ex-mercenarios caminar hacia un hotel seguidos por algunos guardias- Cualquier cosa que pase avísame y vendré al instante.

-Si princesa-respondió Twilight mas relajada.

Celestia abraso a Twilight, quien respondió el abraso.

-Nos vemos Twilight Sparkle-termino Celestia mientras subía a su carruaje junto a Luna.

Ambas se marcharon y así como el cuervo, ambas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Twilight se despidió de sus amigas y camino a casa, donde fue recibida por Spike que tenia muchas dudas de lo ocurrido.

Twilight suspiro, este día había sido muy largo.

* * *

Así como Twilight le hablaba a Spike de lo ocurrido, en otro lugar del pueblo, se hablaba del mismo tema.

* * *

-¡Como se te ocurre aceptar eso!-grito Sigh mientras golpeaba un mueble, el cual se partió en dos.

-Era necesario para que confieran en mi...aunque fuese un poco, ademas logramos quedarnos con esto.

Miccuhtli mostró el collar que antes portaba la serpiente.

-Genial!, esto es genial-hablo sarcástica- Pero ni pienses que lavare la ropa y no hablemos sobre cocinar.

-Tranquila, yo are todo eso, al fin que, es por mi que acabaste en esto.

La pegaso miro al techo

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces –hablo en tono algo preocupado.

-Yo solo espero que confíes en mi-respondió Miccuhtli, mientras se acostaba en una de las dos camas de la habitación.

-Siempre lo hago...idiota.

Terminada la platica la pony camino hacia la cama donde Miccuhtli, se subió a este y se acostó a su lado, siendo recibida por una pata de Miccuhtli que le rodeo la cintura.

-Gracias-susurro este.

Ella bufo, mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de su compañero.

* * *

Celestia y Luna se encontraban en Canterlot, ambas entraron al salón principal, donde Luna tomo la palabra.

-¿Hermana?...

Celestia solo la miro, no necesitaba la pregunta, pues ya la sabia, cerro sus ojos un momento mientras buscaba la mejor forma de responder.

-Esta bien Luna, creo que debes saberlo y es muy importante que escuches con atención cada palabra, ya que así sabrás el por que de mi enojo.

Luna asintió mientras sonreía, mientras Celestia se aclaro la garganta y daba inicio a una historia, de la cual solo serian confidentes ambas hermanas.

* * *

Te prometo"

...

"Volvere"

...

"Te quiero...Tabi"

Twilight despertó agitada,sudaba frió y su cuerpo temblaba, miro hacia su ventana, la luna aun seguía dominaba los cielos.

-Otra ves este sueño-pensó dentro de si-Que significa esto...

_..._

Y con el día llegando a Ponyville, una nueva historia nacerá, una que sera recordada por todos nuestros personajes, claro bien, si sobreviven.

* * *

Sin mas por ahora me despido :D

PD: Ya le estoy agarrando el chite a esto xD


	4. Cap 4 No por querer

**~My Little Pony no me pertenece~**

Aquí un new episode, este es una pequeña introducción a los personajes OC, aunque aun faltan por aparecer.Y como siempre gracias por tomarse el tiempo leer y comentar, o solo leer xD

Cap 4: No por querer.

**POV Warm**

Hace ya 1 mes que regrese a Ecuestria,para ser exactos a Ponyville, este es un pueblo aun no corrompido por grandes edificios, ni locales extravagantes,es tranquilo,pacifico y sus habitantes son el reflejo de esto, y es justo por esto mi temor,esta gente no esta preparada para lo que se aproxima y temo que muchos mueran al final de la transición.

Mi nombre es Warm Night,conocido como Miccuhtli en el bajo mundo y estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa y proteger lo mas valioso que me queda, mi hermana Twilight Sparkle,aunque ella no me recuerde, no me sorprende, ya lo esperaba,pero aun así, una parte de mi deseo abrazarla en cuanto la vi y ahora en estas 4 semanas que eh estado en el pueblo eh podido ver cuanto ha crecido, aunque, para ser honesto, no a cambiado mucho y eso de cierta forma me hace feliz.

**POV Twilight**

Puedo sentir la calidez del sol tocar mi rostro y calentar mi pelaje, es una sensación agradable, reconfortante,pero también es la señal para un nuevo día,me levanto tranquilamente y me tomo mi tiempo para terminar de despertar,bajo de mi cama y voy al baño a acicalar mi cabello y lavar los dientes, para después bajar y ver a Spike en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos dias Twilight- saluda mientras pone un jarra de jugo de manzana en la mesa.

-Buenos días Spike.

-Pero que sorpresa, esta ves no tuve que levantarte- dijo burlonamente.

-Si bueno, es que últimamente no eh dormido bien-bostece al responder.

Spike me mira preocupado.

-Segura que estarás bien,digo, has estado así desde hace ya 2 meses, deberías ir al doctor.

-Tranquilo Spike, tal ves sea por que me desvelo muy seguido.

-Ves, te lo dije, mucho estudiar atrofia tu sueño.

-Por que me estas regañando- pregunte algo irritada,tal ves por que tenia razón.

-No te estoy regañando, es solo que me preocupas.

No pude evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Spike.

-Gracias Spike- respondí con un gran sonrisa- ¿Y que hay de desayuno?

-Tus favoritos, hot cake con zarzamoras.

-Genial!.

Una ves terminado el desayuno me aliste para salir, me puse mi mochila donde llevaba un libro y algunas hojas y plumas para apuntes.

-Tan temprano- pregunto spike que salia de la cocina.

-Si, hoy Miccuhtli tiene un nuevo trabajo.

-Otro, es el 5to esta semana y es miércoles.

-Si bueno, sabes que no es su culpa.

Salí de casa rumbo al hotel donde se hospedan Miccuhtli y Last Sigh, al llegar veo que Miccuhtli me espera a un costado de la entrada.

-Buenos días señorita Twilight - me saluda cortésmente como desde hace 4 semanas.

-Buenos días Miccuhtli , ya te dije que solo me llames Twilight -intento ser amigable.

-Disculpe si se me olvida,pero aun así no puedo evitarlo,bueno, solo piense, conocer y hablar con las mismísima Twilight Sparkle, protegida de Celestia y ademas portadora del elemento de la magia, es imposible para mi ser tan descortés.

Durante el poco tiempo que eh convivido con ambos ponys eh podido conocerlos mejor, Miccuhtli es muy serio,no habla mucho y es muy directo,pero también es muy inteligente, los pocos momento que eh tenido a solas con el son muy agradables,pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme algo incomoda cada ves que estoy con el, es una extraña sensación que invade mi cuerpo y mente, y mas aun cuando caminamos, siento como si me vigilara, como si observara y analizara cada paso que doy, cada palabra que digo y toda acción que tomo.

Por su parte Last sigh es muy enojona, ofensiva y muy prepotente,pero Miccuhtli siempre la defiende diciendo que es cuestión de tiempo para que se abra a nosotras y al pueblo.

-_Me tomo dos años para que me dejara llamarla por su nombre-_ dijo una ves -_Y otro para que no intentara asesinarme._

-Disculpe seño..digo Twilight, a donde vamos.

-Bueno, este día probaras trabajo con AJ.

-La portadora de la honestidad.

-Así es,le ayudarás en su campo de manzanas.

**-**Entendido.

**POV 3ra persona**

Fue una caminata tranquila, poca comunicación pero necesaria, el unicornio azul preguntaba las cosas esenciales del lugar al que irían y Twilight le respondía de forma tranquila y amigable, después de algo caminar llegaron a la granja donde Big Mac y Applejack se encontraban trabajando en la cosecha,siendo la pony terrestre la que noto la llegada de ambos unicornios.

-Hola Twilight-recibió alegremente a su amiga.

-Hola AJ, te traje a Miccuhtli para el día de prueba.

La pony naranja camino alrededor del unicornio azul, quien se mantuvo quieto y serio,con la mirada al vacío.

-Luces fuerte,crees tener lo necesario para trabajar en la granja-bromeo AJ.

-Podemos probar-continuo con el juego Miccuhtli.

-Bien-AJ comino hacia los manzanos-La mecánica es sencilla solo tienes..

-Se lo que debo hacer-interrumpió Miccuhtli ,haciendo enojar levemente a la pony terrestre.

Twilight al ver lo que se podría avecinar decidió intervenir.

-Es que ya le explique lo que haces AJ.

-Oh ya entiendo-se tranquilizo la vaquera-Adelante chico rudo.

Sin decir mas el pony azul camino a un árbol,le dio la espalda y pateo fuertemente,todas las manzanas del árbol cayeron casi al unisono.

-Nada mal-analizaba AJ al ver la fuerza del unicornio-Pero que!

Para sorpresa de ambas ponys y de un Big Mac que observaba a lo lejos, cuando retiro sus patas del árbol en este se podían ver las marcas de sus cascos.

-Disculpa-dijo algo desafiante pero tranquilo.

-Si bueno...pues...solo espero que seas mas cuidadoso con el resto,los arboles no crecen de un día a otro.

-Con magia si-respondió Miccuhtli.

-Que bien que mencionas eso,por que aquí...

-No se utiliza magia,lo se-le volvió a interrumpir,lo cual ahora si enojo a la potra.

-Deacuerdo, entonces quiero que coseches todas las manzanas del lado este,tomate tu tiempo.

-Así lo are.

Mientras Miccuhtli empezaba a trabajar, Twilight y Applejack caminaban a la casa de los Apple,pues AJ tenia que llenar el pre-registro de trabajo del unicornio.

-Valla ese tipo tiene la personalidad de roca.

-Creo que apenas se esta acostumbrando-respondió Twi.

-¿Por que lo estas defendiendo?.

-¿¡Eh!?, no es eso, solo creo que para alguien como el debe ser difícil acostumbrarse a una... vida, bueno si me entiendes.

-Claro dulzura,pero nadie es tan cerrado tanto tiempo, ni siquiera tu que eras toda una come libros.

-Si, jeje-rió al recordar viejos tiempos.

**Flashback**

Una pequeña Twilight de 7 años leía alegremente un libro infantil, sobre una princesa y un heroico caballero que la rescataba de las malvadas garras de un malvado rey grifo. Leía tranquilamente hasta que escucho ser llamada.

- ¡Twilight! ,¡Twilight!.

Justo frente a ella aprecia Shining Armor que al visualizarla camino hacia ella.

- Twilight pero que haces aquí, por que no estas con los demás niños.

Twilight no hablo,solo levanto el libro,siendo esta una respuesta clara a su hermano.

- Twilight, me alegra que te guste leer,pero tienes que salir, no es bueno estar encerrada tanto tiempo, te convertirás en un Diamond dog si continuas en casa todo el tiempo.

-No quiero ser un Diamond dog-respondió tiernamente la pequeña unicornio.

-¡Shing!-se escucho a lo lejos-Deja de espantar a Tabi,si a ella le gusta leer déjala,nadie te dice nada cuando juegas con tus soldados.

-¡Que!claro que no juego, creo estrategias para cuando sea un gran general.

-Si claro,"_distraigan al dragón mientras salvo a la princesa Candece_".

Twilight podía escuchar la voz , le era familiar, pero no podía ver de donde provenía, en el lugar solo estaban ella y su hermano, miro a Shining Armor que tenia la mirada como al vacío mientras respondía a la voz.

- Twilight!-escucho un fuerte grito- Twilight! Twilight!.

**FinFlashback**

- ¡Twilight!.

La unicornio reacciono, frente a ella estaba AJ que le miraba extrañada.

- ¿¡Twilight!?.

-¿Si?-respondió tranquilamente.

-Por fin, estuviste perdida por mas 15 min, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, tranquila, solo me distraje en mis pensamientos, ya llenaste el papeleo.

-Si ya esta, aunque no se por que tanto que firmar si esta a prueba.

-Es para la princesa Luna ella..

-Te pidió que reportaras la conducta y acciones de esos ponys, lo se,pero aun así creo que es demasiado exagerado.

-Hasta ahora no se ha quejado-dio como defensa.

Twilight tomo el pre-contrato y lo guardo en su mochila

-Entonces por ahora me retiro, vendré mas tarde para recoger a Miccuhtli.

-Haces demasiado por esos tipos.

-Si bueno, no creo que sean malos y tu.

-Ya tambien creo que son buenos chicos, es solo su actitud, son un poco..

-Asociales-interrogo Twi.

-Iba decir cerrados,pero creo que lo tuyo suena mejor y por cierto, en que trabaja su compañera.

-Te refieres a Last sigh, trabaja como ayudante de Rainbow Dash para el clima.

-Pues le deseo suerte, esa chica es como una cabra.

-Ni que lo digas.

Mientras Twilight partía de vuelta al pueblo,pudo ver como Miccuhtli trabajaba, no parecía tener dificultades, eso causo un poco de felicidad.

Por su parte el unicornio se encontraba acomodando los cestos donde caerían las manzanas,mientras lo hacia un par de grandes y curiosos ojos le seguían desde un arbusto.

Warm sonrío para si, se había dado cuenta de la potra desde que comenzó a trabajar,pero quería seguirle el juego a la pequeña, continuo con su trabajo un tiempo,mientras sentía como el arbusto le seguía de cerca, debes en cuando volteaba atrás y veía al arbusto el cual se detenía a escasos centímetros, eso le agradaba,tanta inocencia y felicidad, pero lo que mas le gustaba era ver como del arbusto sobre salia una cola rojiza.

-No deberías estar en la escuela,pequeña potra.

Dicho esto, de los arbustos salio una potranca de color amarillo, crin y cola roja y con un gran moño en su cabeza.

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Soy Miccuhtli

-¿ Miccuhtli?-repitió curiosa-Que nombre tan raro.

-Y dime pequeña¿Como te llamas tu?

-AppleBloom

-Bueno AppleBloom, mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a tan bonita potra.

-Crees que soy bonita-rió ante las palabras del unicornio.

-Así es pequeña dama, y ahora que ya respondí su pregunta, espero que usted responda la mía.

Appleblom río un poco mas, la forma de habla de Miccuhtli le era extraña y le daba risa.

-Estoy de vacaciones.

Miccuhtli asintió ante la respuesta para después volver a su trabajo.

-No eres de por aquí cierto-pregunto Applebloom.

-Si y no.

-¿Eh?-la respuesta la confundió un poco-No entiendo.

Miccuhtli detuvo su trabajo y se acerco a la potra, ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la mirada seria del pony.

-Realmente quieres sabe la respuesta.

Ella asintió alegre.

-Pero tendrás que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

AppleBlomm volvió a asentir.

-Yo...soy..un zombie-dijo juguetón.

-¿Un zombie?

-Si, yo nací en Canterlot hace mucho tiempo y estoy aquí para cobrar venganza-termino con una risa maliciosa.

Appplebloom no paraba de reír,ante la respuesta recibida, aunque ahora sabia que aquel unicornio era de Canterlot.

-Y que haces en Ponyville-continuo con sus preguntas.

Miccuhtli sonrió, era muy curiosa.

-Acaso eres policía.

Ella negó.

Continuaron platicando, mientras Miccuhtli trabajaba la potra le seguía de cerca, ella le hablaba sobre sus amigas, las CMC, y de sus locas aventuras por conseguir sus Cutie Mark.

Paso un largo tiempo, hasta que escucharon la voz de AppleJack a lo lejos.

-Atención everypony , a comer!

-Y así fue como quisimos intentar conseguir nuestras CM de mineras-termino Applebloom, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

Miccuhtli con una tranquila sonrisa contesto.

-Sigo sin entender de donde sacaron la dinamita.

La potra río inocente.

* * *

**Con Twilight**

Desdés hace 4 horas que pasaban del medio día y Twilight seguía buscando a una pegaso con alas de dragón,llevaba horas buscando y no le hallaba, fue hasta que del cielo le callo una envoltura de caramelo que dio con ella.

- ¿Last sigh eres tu?-grito fuertemente mientras miraba una nube sobre ella.

No se hoyo respuesta,Twilight tomo aire.

-¡Last sigh!

De nuevo no respondieron.

El cuerno de twilight brillo y la nube se hizo transparente revelando la espalda y alas de Last Sigh.

-Se que estas ahí!Te puedo ver.

Ante las palabras de la unicornio la pegaso se giro para mirar a Twi.

-Que quieres mocosa.

-Eh venido a supervisar tu trabajo, que por cierto-viendo el cielo lleno de nubes- No ha realizado

Last Sigh giro los ojos.

-Tranquila enana, lo haré después.

-Disculpa,pero desde hace casi 8 horas el cielo debió despejarse.

-Piérdete mojigata.

-Bien,pero quiero que sepas que le informare de esto a la princesa Luna

La pegaso gruñó, si no fuera por que se lo prometió a Warm,Twilight ya estaría muerta,ademas de que no podía arruinar los planes de su compañero, así que entre maldiciones y enojo se levanto de la nube y alzo el vuelo.

-Adonde crees que vas-pregunto irritada Twi.

-¡Pues a que mas genius!, a limpiar los cielos.

Comenzó a subir cada ves mas rápido,impulsada por sus potentes alas, hasta perderse de la vista varios segundos, hasta que Twi comenzó a escuchar un zumbido extraño, el cual creció a medida que pasaba el tiempo,Twilight se tapo sus orejas y miro al cielo.

Como un flash oscuro, Last Sigh paso casi centelleante y detrás de ella una fuerte ola de viento que arrastro consigo todas las nubes y aventando a cuento ingenuo se cruzase en su camino .

Twilight esta sin habla, era tan rápida como Dash o incluso un poco mas y así como paso, la corriente despejo los cielos.

-¿Contenta?-sorprendió Last a Twi, la pegaso flotaba arriba de ella.

-Si..bueno..buen trabajo..espero que mañana limpies el cielo mas temprano y...mas delicado.

-Lo que digas niña.

Se alejo volando la pegaso, le habían arruinado su siesta y perdió su nube de descanso, se alejo del pueblo, a un pequeño montón de arboles, esperando encontrar un lugar para descansar.

No tardo en encontrar un lugar, a la sombra de un árbol, se recostó y tranquilamente se acomodo,pero antes de ponerse a dormir amenazo.

-Sal de ahí basura.

No hubo respuesta.

-Crees que soy estúpida, sal ahora no te rompo el cuello.

Y en un parpadeo frente a ella apareció una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja, crin y cola magenta, de ojos morados.

-¿Eh? Y tu quien eres-pregunto Last singh algo molesta.

-Yo..bueno..-hablaba aterrada la potranca.

-Habla ahora o piérdete.

-Soy...S..Stoocaloo y bueno..

-Stoocaloo, baya nombre.

La pegaso mayor examino a la pequeña con la vista, pudo admirar dos cosas, no tenia CM y sus alas eran pequeñas para volar.

-Y que quieres-pregunto exigente.

-Bueno, es que usted...

-¿Siiiii?

-Usted voló .y ..ese giro, la pirueta...- mientras mas hablaba Stoocaloo,mas se animaba -¡Y esa velocidad!, la maniobra, como el viento tras usted, y todo hizo push, bam, snack!

-Si, si, ya entendí mocosa y que necesitas exactamente.

-Bueno yo-pregunto alegremente-Quisiera saber si usted me puede enseñar a volar.

Un silencio incomodo se dio,pero fue roto por la pegaso mayor.

-¿Ah?

* * *

De vuelta con los Apple

La comida había terminado hace ya varios minutos, para sorpresa de AJ fue muy normal, exceptuando claro que la abuela Smith pareció pensar mal de la presencia de Miccuhtli.

**Falshback**

-Y cuanto hace que salen-pregunto la vieja pony.

-Abuela!, ya te dije que Miccuhtli esta aquí para probar trabajo.

-Espero que seas de aguante chico, quiero muchos nietecitos

-Abuela!-grito AJ algo enojada.

-Y mas te vale trabajar duro, mi chiquilla come como potro adulto.

-Argh!-suspiro AJ.

Mientras AppleBloom y Big Mac reain ante la situación

-Ustedes-los señalo AJ-Díganle a la abuela que no es mi novio.

AppleBloom entre risas contesto.

-Y cuando es la boda.

-Eyup-continuo el juego Big Mac.

-Chicos!-volvió a gritar la poy naranja

**FinFlashBack**

AJ había terminado de lavar los trastos y salio a la sala,para su sorpresa encontró a Miccuhtli platicando con la abuela Smith, quien le enseñaba las fotos familiares.

-Y esta es mi calabacita AppleJack cuando apenas tenia un años, en esos tiempos ya comía como potro grande, yo me sigo preguntando donde se va todo lo que come.

-Hey muchacho-interrumpió Aj la platica-Aquí solo se descansa cuando se termina el trabajo.

Miccuhtli solo respondió seriamente

-Ya eh terminado.

-¿Que? Tan pronto.

-Si-afirmo su hermana que llegaba a la sala-Termino justo a la hora del almuerzo, no es genial, ademas prometió ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras CM a mi a las chicas.

-Oh ya veo..espera!, que has dicho!?

-Que termino su...

-No, al final.

-Que nos ayudara a conseguir nuestras CM- respondió alegre.

-Eso si que no!

-¿Por que no?-pregunto algo triste AappleBloom.

La situación tomo por sorpresa a Aj ,estaba preocupada por su hermana y molesta con el unicornio, era de esperarse, solo las mane 6 y las princesas sabían quien era realmente Miccuhtli.

-Por que aun tiene trabajo que hacer- se excuso.

-Entonces, le daras el trabajo-pregunto la potra.

-S..bueno,si, le daré el trabajo.

-Si~!-grito alegre su hermana.

-Así que Miccuhtli, ven conmigo te daré tu siguiente labor.

Ambos ponys salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el granero.

-No confías en mi, cierto-cuestiono el unicornio.

-No lo suficiente.

-Entiendo, mañana vendré y diré que tengo una urgencia,así ya no tendrás que darme trabajo.

-No-interrumpió la potra-Dije que te contrate y eso hice, di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla.

-Pero no por que quieras.

Aj suspiro, sabia que el pony no era malo, después de ayudarles a rescatar a Twilight y Fluttershy, ellos se habían ganado su confianza,pero su instinto le hacia dudar, al fin y al cabo Celestia pareció incomoda ente su presencia y eso alerto sus sentidos.

Llegaron al granero,donde había un gran bulto de paja acomulada.

-Creo que ya sabes que hacer-jugo otra vez Aj con la situación.

Miccuhtli solo asintió

* * *

En Canterlot

Celestia se encontraba en su cuarto,leyendo un viejo libro, el ultimo recuerdo y regalo de sus padres, en el había varios hechizos e historias escritas,algunas por sus padres otras recolectadas, leía atentamente hasta que la puerta de su habitación abrió, era Luna que llegaba con un pergamino.

-Es el nuevo reporte-pregunto la alicornio blanca.

-Si hermana.

-Y...como van...

-Hasta ahora ningún problema grave.

-Ya veo.

-Hermana-hablo en un susurro Luna-Hice bien.

Celestia entendió la pregunta.

-Hiciste lo que creas correcto y por eso estoy feliz, no dejes que lo que te conté te afecte, el pasado no puede cambiarse y el presente es lo que importa, también puede ser que yo me equivoque, dejemos que el tiempo sea el que juzgue.

-Esta bien.

Luna subió a la cama son su hermana, ambas juntaron cabezas y disfrutaron del momento.

* * *

Aquí otro Cap y como siempre, gracias por leer :D y todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

En este cap le pedí a un amigo que me corrigiera las faltas ortográficas,así que si notan algo raro o mal escrito ahora no es del todo mi culpa, ni la de FF xD

-bueno si es mi culpa,pues yo escribo el fic u.u -


	5. Cap 5 El fruto robado

**My Little Pony FiM es propiedad de Hasbro**

Aquí otro cap, este más largo de lo que acostumbro (generalmente 10 hojas de Word, 11 max) pues este es de 17, espero que no sea tedioso para ustedes, pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero al final decidí tirarlo completo, les pido que sean amables pues no soy muy bueno escribiendo peleas, así que tal vez sientan que avanzo rápido en estas.

De nueva forma les pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía u.u, pasadas y futuras Dx y bueno, sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.

Nota: Diamond Dogs = Ddog.

* * *

Cap 5: Fruto robado.

Lejos de Ecuestria existe una cadena de montañas llamadas "La corriente de Ikaros", según las leyendas ahí habitan seres oscuros y siniestros, portadores de plagas y pestes, seres que sirven a los dioses del inframundo. Esas leyendas no son del todo falsos, ahí es la cede para la reunión de 4 figuras extrañas, encubiertas por las sombras.

-¡Hey!, que alguien me diga por que nos han citado-cuestiono una voz profunda y rasposa.

-Lo mismo me pregunto y por cierto, creo que falta alguien en la reunión-respondió una voz suave.

-Si, donde esta esa lombriz superdesarrollada y el estúpido troglodita-volvió a preguntar la voz profunda y rasposa.

-Tranquilízate Edge -Sonó otra voz, pero esta era más profunda y ligera, mientras un par de ojos felinos se enmarcaban en las sombras.

-¿Tu?, nos has citado-pregunto el nombrado como Edge.

-Así es, eh sido yo.

-Y para que lo has hecho.

-Si, espero que valga la pena, no puedo soportar estar mucho en este lugar- volvió a sonar la suave y ahora exigente voz.

-Rha ha muerto.

-¿¡Que!?-se escucho el grito.

- ¿Eso es posible?-cuestiono una voz casi inaudible.

-Si, se supone que la magia no le afecta y es bueno peleando.-expuso Edge.

-Entonces que o quien le mato-cuestiono otra voz, estar era imponente y causaba eco en las sobras.

-Miccuhtli- respondió tajante la voz felina.

-Y como sabes eso-sonó con eco la pregunta.

-Tengo mis fuentes y tal parece que se a empezado a hospedar en un pueblo llamado Ponyville.

-Por que haría eso Miccuhtli, además no se supone que Celestia lo exilio, o algo así-cuestiono la voz casi inaudible.

-Fue su hermana, ella le permitió volver.

-Esto es malo para nuestra causa, en más de un sentido, tenemos que ser más precavidos.

-Eso es correcto-contesto la felina.

-Entonces que aremos-pregunto la suave voz.

-Por ahora solo observaremos, hay que esperar el momento adecuado.

-Entonces esta puede ser nuestra última reunión, andes de iniciar lo planeado-hablo Edge

-Así es-afirmo la felina-La próxima ves que nos reunamos será en el campo de batalla.

* * *

**Ecuestria, 5 meses desde el retorno de Warm.**

Se dice que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, en este caso el tiempo paso casi en un parpadeo para la princesa Celestia y para su mala suerte no fue nada divertido, habían sido 5 meses de estrés y preocupación, donde espero cualquier escusa para la detención inmediata de los exmercenarios, pero nunca hallo nada.

Ya ah un mes de su tiempo de prueba, parecía que nada detendría a Miccuhtli y Last Sigh de ser parte de Ecuestria y su gente. Por su parte los exmercenarios ya se habían asentado mejor al pueblo o al menos con los pocos ponys con los que se desenvolvían.

Miccuhtli se gano rápido el aprecio de los Apple, sobre todo de la abuela Smith, que no dejaba de preguntar cuando seria la boda, Big Mac de alguna forma entablo amistad con el unicornio, aunque sus platicas eran de pocas palabras, al semental rojo le agrado la tranquilidad y seriedad de Miccuhtli,a quien por cierto le empezaron a llamar Mic por idea de Applebloom, esta potra tomo un gran apego al pony, su forma de hablar, su paciencia y amabilidad hicieron de él su cómplice de aventuras e ideas, Warm no lo podía evitar, Applebloom y sus amigas le recordaba a Twilight de pequeña. Aj era la única que aun actuaba precavidamente, aunque como toda Apple no pudo evitar tomarle aprecio.

Por su parte la pegaso aun hablaba ofensivamente, todos se terminaron adaptando a ella y su conducta, así que ya no se molestaban del todo por su habla, excepto claro cuando se hallan potrancas o potrillos cerca, también gano una nueva admiradora Stoocaloo, la pequeña pegaso le seguía como miel a las abejas, pero aun con sus insistencias e innumerables suplicas la pequeña no logra convencer a la pegaso de que le enseñe a volar.

Twilight tomo la costumbre de charlar con Miccuhtli cada que el unicornio pudiese, ella le preguntaba sobre todo lo que hay mas allá de Ecuestria, el responde a todo, aunque oculta información, ella lo sabe, pero no le molesta, mientras su relación con la pegaso no ha mejorado mucho, pero ya le agarro maña para solicitar las cosas, tal parece que la pegaso es orgullosa, más que su amiga de pelaje cian, así que siempre cubre sus peticiones con retos, que la pegaso nunca rechaza.

Rarity no ha tenido muchos problemas con ellos, porque según ella, le dan mala espina.

Pinkie Pie es todo lo contrario a la unicornio blanca, le gusta estar con Last, a pesar de que siempre le amenaza de asesinato, Pinkie lo toma como juego, como a todo, ella define a Miccuhtli y a Last como fiesteros de closet, siempre que puede les invita a fiestas y a comer en Sugar Cube Corner.

Fluttershy tampoco tiene mucho contacto con ellos, aunque esta muy agradecida por que les salvaron a ella y Twilight, pero debido al carácter de Miccuhtli y Last ella teme acercarse, pero aun así a demostrado querer ser amiga de ambos ponys.

Rainbow Dash ha convivido poco con ellos, aunque ha logrado entablar una pequeña amistad con Last, debido a que la ve como una buena contrincante, sentimiento compartido por la exmercenaria.

_Pero volviendo a la trama._

Era otro día en Ponyville, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, los cielos despejados...los cielos despejados!?.Así es, este día Last había echo temprano su trabajo y ahora por costumbre se encontraba descansando en una nube.

-¡Last Sigh!,¡Last Sigh!-gritaba una potra de pegaso.

-_Otra vez esta_- se quejaba la pegaso mayor-_Si la ignoro tal vez se largue_.

-¡Last Sigh!,¡Last Sigh!-continúo gritando la potra.

-¡_Maldición!_

-¡Last Sigh!¡por favor...enséñeme a volar!

La exmercenaria suspiro, al principio le parecio divertido,pero ahora le molestaba, mas por el echo de que Stoocaloo siempre le hallaba.

-¡Estoy ocupada!¡largo!

-¡Por favor, enséñeme a volar!

Irritada bajo de su nube y encaro a la potra.

-Dime enclenque, no es "arcoíris" tu hermana, pídele a ella que te enseñe.

-Si, lo hace, pero últimamente ya no tiene tiempo.

Last suspiro.

-Escucha enana, en este vida hay cosas que uno puede y no puede hacer, no todos nacen para volar, las tortugas, las roca, los peces, humanos, tú...

-Pero..

-¿Pero?, ya viste que edad tienes, si no has podido volar, significa que no puedes volar, acéptalo y déjame en paz.

Stoocaloo bajo la mirada, no pudo evitar llorar. Last volvió a suspirar y regreso a la nube donde descansaba.

-Es por tu bien mocosa –susurro en la nube.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Los Apple y Mic trabajaban en poner una cerca, una cerca electrificada.

-Despacio..Despacio..Con cuidaaaaaaaa!

Como bala de cañón, Mic salió disparado, estrellándose contra uno árbol grande y cayendo bruscamente al piso.

-¡Applejack!-grito Big Mac-Que no habías bajado el interruptor.

-Ups-se excuso la potra.

El semental y su hermana corrieron hacia el unicornio, este se encontraba chamusqueado y pequeñas y notables descargas pasaban por su cuerpo.

-Estas bien-pregunto la vaquera.

-Bien...tostado-respondió el unicornio.

-Sera mejor que te llevemos al doctor-sugirió Big Mac.

-Tra..tranquilos, estoy bi-d**escarga**-bi..en, solo hay que esperar hasta que se me..-**descarga**-. desentuman los músculos

-Enserio lo siento chico-se disculpo Aj.

El unicornio sonrió forzado.

-Descansa hasta entonces, nosotros continuaremos-hablo el semental rojo.

-Así es, nadie le roba a los Apple y se sale con la suya-termino Aj.

En los últimos días a los Apple les habían estado robando manzanas, ellos lo sabían pero no se quejaban pues creían que eran los animalitos cercanos al bosque libre, idea que cambio cuando en una noche les robaron 10 arboles completos, así es, con todo y raíces.

-Ahora verán esos truhanes, quiero ver como cruzan esto-decía Aj mientras arrojaba una manzana y esta hacia correr la electricidad del cercado.

-Sin buscar ofender, pero, esto no es algo exagerado-hablo Miccuhtli aun tirado.

-Pues no creo que un conejito haya arrancado diez arboles de raíz, o si, además, si estás vivo significa que no matara a nadie.

-Excepto inocentes conejitos-repuso Mic

-Si tienes fuerza para hablar mejor levántate y ayuda-hablo algo enojada AJ.

El unicornio solo guardo silencio.

-Eso pensé.

Ambos hermanos continuaron armando la reja mientras Mic les miraba trabajar, a decir verdad el estaba sobreactuando, siendo mercenario se acostumbro a dolores peores.

-¡Mic!

Escucho ser llamado.

Ante su vista parecieron las CMC, al frente AppleBloom después Sweetie Belle y al final una muy decaida Stoocaloo.

-Hola señoritas-saludo cortes.

-Hola Mic-saludo la pequeña unicornio.

-Hola-saludo sin ánimos la pegaso.

-Y que necesitan-pregunto.

AppleBloom le conto lo sucedido entre su amiga y Last Sigh, en el transcurso el exmercenario veía como Stoocaloo lloraba bajo el consuelo de Sweetie Belle..

-Sigue insistiendo-solo respondió.

-¿Que?-se sorprendieron las 3 por tan simple respuesta.

-Sigue insistiendo.

-Pero después de lo feo que le hablo-justifico Sweetie Belle

Miccuhtli miro a la pegaso, ella lo sintió.

-Pequeña dama, no es tu deseo poder volar.

-Si...-respondió dolida.

-Entonces debes seguir insistiendo.

-Pero ella tiene razón, ni Rainbow Dash a podido hacerme volar en todo este tiempo, ella no hará la diferencia.

Miccuhtli volteo hacia las otras dos potras, ambas tristes por la situación de su amiga.

-Sabes pequeña dama, cuando yo era un potrillo y estudiaba magia tenia algunos problemas para realizar algunos hechizos.

Tanto Applebloom como Sweetie Belle miraron algo sorprendidas al unicornio, pensaban que él era tan bueno como Twilight.

-Algunos decían que por no poder hacer esos hechizos nunca llegaría a nada...- vagos recuerdos llegaban a su mente-Pero no me rendí y nunca lo eh echo y es justo por eso que Last me acepto como su compañero.

Stoocaloo dejo de llorar.

Con esfuerzo fingido Warm tomo la barbilla de Stoocaloo y la levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron

-Nunca tiren sus sueños, porque de sueños esta echa la vida.

-Pero si tampoco puede.

-Ella podrá, te lo aseguro.

Stoocaloo sonrió, también Miccuhtli, pero el unicornio sonreía por la situación, algo tenían estas potrancas que eran capas de atravesar sus barreras emocionales sin problema alguno. El tiempo paso y las potrancas decidieron acompañar a un muuuuy dolido Miccuhtli, que tranquilamente hoyo los planes de las potras para lograr que Last Sigh aceptara entrenarla.

Fue hasta casi la noche que AJ apareció acompañada se el resto de las mane 6.

-Ya ven les dije que estarían aquí-dijo animada Pinkie Pie.

-Y como sigue nuestro herido a muerte-pregunto maliciosa AJ.

-Respiro-respondió Mic.

-Bien, traje a Twilight para que te revise y cure.

-No gracias, ya estoy bien-dicho esto se levanto tranquilamente.

-Eso es perfecto, ahora podrás ayudarnos a cuidar las cosechas esta noche.

-C_aí en su trampa_-pensó el unicornio-Esta bien.

Aj miro a las potrancas.

-Se que hoy me tocaba cuidarlas en su pigamada, pero han surgido nuevas cosas, así que hoy la abuela Smith les cuidara.

Las 3 potrancas se miraron cómplices.

-Está bien-respondieron en coro, esto hizo dudar a las chicas y mas a AJ.

-Entonces vallan a casa, Mic y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Las CMC marcharon a la granja mientras las mane 6, Big Mac y Mic se ponían de acuerdo para la vigilancia de la noche.

-De acuerdo, este será el plan-inicio AppleJack- Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash ambas vigilaran desde los cielos, escóndanse en una nube o entre las copas de los arboles.

Ambas ponys asintieron.

-Y Dash-esta tomo pose militar-No te duermas.

-Los demás nos dividiremos en secciones, estén atentos todo el tiempo.

-Entendido, pero, como nos comunicaremos-pregunto Twilight.

- Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash serán nuestro medio de contacto.

Ya dadas las indicaciones todos fueron a cumplir con su deber, cada pony vigilaba cierto espacio y cada cierto tiempo se dejaban ver por las pegasos. Pasaba de media noche y una pegaso cian dormitaba sobre una nube, por su parte Fluttershy ya se encontraba dormida sobre un árbol, Rarity armo su casa inflable y se echo dormir, un poco egoísta pero ninguna estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse tanto, Twilight seguía tranquila pues utilizo un hechizo para poder mantenerse despierta, Pinkie Pie no tenia problema alguno, todo el tiempo se la paso comiendo pastelillos y cantando las canciones de todas las temporadas, pero cierta pony naranja que después de un largo día de trabajo luchaba por mantenerse a pie, tal parecía que los ladrones no iban a volver esa noche, pero sus instintos le decían lo contrario, recargada sobre un árbol intentaba mantenerse.

-Tal vez, si cierro un poco los...-no pudo más y se dejo vencer, se dejo desplomar contra el suelo, pero no sintió el golpe, sintió cálido y suave, eso le causo dudas y con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y levanto la vista, esteba sobre Miccuhtli, quien en ese momento parecía vigiar el entorno.

-M..i..Mic?

El unicornio volteo a verla pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿¡Mic!?-reacciono en brinco muy sorprendida por la situación-Que..que estas haciendo ..mph!

El unicornio le puso su casco en la boca y le indico silencio, señalo con la mirada una sección de la granja que daba con el bosque libre. Se empezó a escuchar ruido, pisadas para ser exactos, bajo la luz de la luna y emergiendo de las sombras aparecieron diez criaturas cubiertas completamente por túnicas negras, caminaban sigilosas y rápidas ignorando la presencia de los ponys. Miccuhtli emitió un sonido de búho que causo eco por la zona, al poco tiempo se escucho un silbido y entre los arboles pareció Big Mac, Aj sintió duda, tal parecía que ambos machos tenían su propio lenguaje.

Con cuidado y sigilosos, siguieron entre las sombras a los 10 encapuchados, Miccuhtli estaba al frente, el les marcaba el paso, cuando detenerse, cuando seguir caminado, fue así hasta que las criaturas se detuvieron frente a un gran par de manzanos, una de ellas saco un hacha de entre su vestimenta, eso alerto a los Apple que saltaron a la acción.

-¡Alto ahí sabandijas!-se anuncio Aj, detrás de ella Big Mac y al final Miccuhtli.

-¡Shit!-musito uno de ellos-Pensé que ya se habrían dormido.

-Que hacemos jefe-pregunto otro encapuchado.

-Es muy obvio...matarlos!

Al instante los 10 entes se quitaron sus túnicas dejando ver quiénes eran los rivales de los Apple y Miccuhtli. Eran 10 Ddogs en total, 2 portaban arco y flechas, 3 tenían espadas y el resto hachas en las garras.

-Así que ustedes fueron los truhanes que nos robaron los arboles-grito una enojada AppleJack

-Y que si fue así-respondió un Ddog de gran tamaño, que sobresalía del resto no solo por su estatura, si no por su color, era negro y tenia una espada de gran tamaño-Al fin que no vivirán para contarlo.

-Eso es lo que creen-rectifico la vaquera-Te estás metiendo con los Apple, nadie se mete con los Apple!

-¡Eyup!.secundo Big Mac.

Dado el grito de guerra Aj,Big Mac y Mic tomaron posición de combate.

-Es enserio-pregunto entre risas el Ddog negro-Ustedes 3 creen poder vencer a 10 Ddogs armados hasta los dientes.

-Tiene razón -respondió Miccuhtli, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de los Apple-Es demasiado injusto...para ustedes!.

En un parpadeo Miccuhtli embistió al Ddog más cercano a él, estrellándolo contra un árbol, el Ddog grito de dolor mientras escupía sangre de la boca y soltaba el hacha que portaba.

-Pero qué demonios-grito el líder.

Todos miraron desconcertados lo ocurrido. El exmercenario no dio tiempo de dudas, de inmediato se lanzó contra otro Ddog, este logro esquivarlo por poco, pero fue cortado por el cuerno de Miccuhtli en el pecho.

-¡Maldición!-grito el Ddog negro-Ataquen~!

El resto de sus compañeros actuaron a la orden y se lanzaron contra Miccuhtli y los Apple, 2 rodearon a AppleJack y a Big Mac respectivamente , mientras el resto rodeaban en media luna al unicornio, con su líder observando a lo lejos.

-¡Muere maldito!-grito un Ddog que ataco son su espada a Miccuhtli, este esquivo el ataque muy fácilmente, pero de inmediato tubo que esquivar un flecha que le roso la espalda, otro Ddog se lanzo contra él, este portaba un hacha, así el empezó el baile mortal del unicornio contra sus 4 rivales.

Aj también esquivaba los toscos ataques de sus rivales, ambos Ddogs portaba hachas, atacaban coordina y efusivamente, impidiendo que Aj actuara con facilidad. Por su parte el semental rojo también tenía dificultades, le toco un Ddog con hacha y otro con espada.

Mientras el líder del grupo caminaba hacia una parte limpia de arboles, saco unos polvos e inicio a dibujar un circulo.

Los Apple no tuvieron mas remedio que correr hacia los arboles, esto les permitiría tener mas oportunidades de ataque, pues conocían su granja a la perfección, Miccuhtli no pudo hacer lo mismo, púes estaba asediado, sus rivales no dejaban de atacar y los arqueras solo estaban pendientes a cualquier movimiento de ataque.

-_Si pudiera usar mi magia-_pensó irritado el unicornio que esquivaba un ataque ascendente de su rival.

AppleJack corría entre los árboles, gracias a ellos y a su velocidad se había distanciado lo suficiente de sus perseguidores, tomo su laso y se escondió entre unos arbustos, al poco tiempo pasaron ambos Ddogs, uno más adelante que el otro, Aj aprovecho esto y lanzó su laso contra el más atrasado, la captura fue perfecta, debido a la presión de la soga el Ddog casi es estrangulado, rápidamente lo jalo hacia ella y lo amordazo como cualquier ganado.

Big Mac había actuado similar a su hermana, ya con ventaja de carrera se coloco tras un árbol y espero a que pasara el primer enemigo para arremeter un par de potentes patadas que lanzaron al perro por los aires, este cayo duramente contra el piso, a la vista de su compañero que llego segundos después.

-¡Hijo de puta, como te atreves!—grito el perro.

Con su espada en mano, el Ddog ataco con estocada que el gran rojo esquivo por los pelos, pero rápidamente el perro la convirtió en un ataque ascendente, Big Mac fue herido en su pata derecha delantera, dio un leve grito de dolor mientras retrocedía, se vio la pata, la cortada no era profunda, pero si larga y molesta.

-El pobre caballito se lastimo-dijo en burla el perro-Que lastima..habrá que sacrificarlo!

Ataco de nuevo, esta vez era un corte diagonal, Big Mac salto hacia tras para alejarse del ataque, era inevitable, sus enemigos tenían cierta ventaja por tener armas blancas, pero eso no impediría al semental luchar para ganar, pero mientras evitaba los ataques no noto como el primer Ddog que ataco se empezaba a reincorporar.

El líder de la jauría se encontraba terminando de dibujar signos extraños dentro de circulo que hizo casi al inicio de la batalla, se fue a la orilla de este y corto su palma, dejo caer la sangre y rápidamente el circulo brillo de color azul oscuro.

Miccuhtli volvía a esquivar un ataque combinado de flechas y estocadas, le empezaba a molestar la situación, sobre todos los dos arqueros, parecía que nunca se les acabarían las fechas, es un pequeño momento de seguridad lanzó un silbido agudo, que lograron escuchar los Ddog y varios animales alrededor.

-Que fue eso-pregunto irritado un Ddog arquero.

-Que importa, sigue atacando-contesto su compañero de arco.

Miccuhtli salto hacia tras en un pirueta, pero al caer sintió presión sobre una pata trasera, miro rápido al suelo, se había atorado con una raíz.

-¡Por Luna!-grito molesto.

-Te tengo-grito uno de los arqueros, apuntando a la cabeza del unicornio- Muere..

Disparo la flecha pero esta se destrozo en el aire, a casi nada de ser lanzada.

-Pero que~!-el cuello del Ddog fue cortado y cayó muerto, el resto de los canes miraron temerosos.

-Que fue eso-pregunto un Ddog a Miccuhtli.

-Su último suspiro...

Otro grito se escucho, este donde Big Mac, el semental iba ser asesinado por la espalda por un Ddog que se trepo a los arboles y salto sobre él, solo para ser partido en dos por una sombra fugas.

El Ddog partido callo agonizante, mientras moría destripado y desangrado.

La situación fue perfecta para Big Mac que aprovecho para embestir al rival sobrante, lo estrello brutalmente contra un gran árbol, se giro rápidamente y arremetió un par de poderosas patadas, tal fue el impacto que el árbol se partió en dos y la parte superior callo, los ojos del Ddog estaban en blanco y espuma con sangre salía de su boca.

-Bien hecho-escucho sobre él.

Big Mac levanto la mirada, sobre el estaba Last Sigh, con una gran sonrisa y parte de su cuerpo bañado en sangre.

Un Ddog voló por los aires, en su estomago una herida profunda y circular, Miccuhtli aprovecho el grito para clavar su cuerno sobre el Ddog de la espada y lanzarlo lejos.

-Maldito!-grito el ultimo arquero, disparo rápidamente, Miccuhtli esquivo sin problemas, corrió hacia el pero un corte diagonal detuvo su ataque, el Ddog con hacha se interpuso en la acción.

Empezó a atacar a Miccuhtli, absorbido por la ira, sus ataques eran evitados por el unicornio que los predecía, fue entonces que aprovecho un mal movimiento que hizo tropezar a su rival, dio un giro dándole la espalda al perro para propinarle un golpe marca Apple en toda la cara, el golpe fue seco, sonó hueco y el Ddog caso con el hocico completamente destrozado.

El último rival de Miccuhtli busco mas flecas pero ya no tenia, miro con terror como Mic caminaba lenta y maliciosamente hacia él, temeroso intento correr pero fue golpeado por uno de sus compañeros, para ser exactos el segundo Ddog que peleo contra Aj, esta apareció ente los arboles y detrás de ella el resto de las mane 6.

-Lamento eso-dijo Dash por quitarle su rival a Miccuhtli, el solo alzo los hombros en señal de conformismo.

-Donde esta Big Mac-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Estoy aquí-respondió el susodicho que salía de entre los manzanos, arriba de el Last sigh flotaba.

-Bien ya solo queda el grandote-dijo Aj.

-Bien, donde esta esa pobre ingenuo-pregunto la pegaso cian que chocaba sus cascos.

-Justo aquí- se presento el Ddog, este montado sobre una manticora gigante de 2 cabezas y tres colas ( 2 de púas y 1 de escorpión), era completamente negro y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

Tanto las mane 6 como Big Mac miraron sorprendidos a la criatura de gran tamaño.

-Bien y quien será el primer ingenuo en morir-pregunto ahora el Ddog.

Como lobos a la caza ambos ex mercenarios corrieron ( bueno Last voló)hacia la bestia de amenos 6 metros de altura, en el transcurso Miccuhtli tomo un hacha con la boca y la lanzo al aire, siendo tomada por su compañera.

-¡1Ha!,encerio creen que ustedes podrán conmigo y esta bestia-grito victorioso el can.

-Hemos matado cosas más grandes -alardeo Last que lanzo el hacha contra el jinete, este desenvaino su espada y desvió el ataque.

-¡Acaso me creen idiota!, se quienes son -respondió mirando hacia Miccuhtli.-Y también se que no puedes usar magia.

El Ddog jalo las cadenas con las que domaba a la bestia, esta se movió directamente hacia el unicornio, quien se detuvo y preparo, como esperando el impacto.

-¡Idiota, estás listo para morir!

La manticora saco sus garras y se lanzo a aplastar a Miccuhtli, este solo dio un salto hacia tras, sintiendo el filo de las garras cortas parte de su cola.

-¡Huy... por poco!-saboreo el can, que volvía a blandir su espada para detener otro ataque de la pegaso.

Las mane 6 aun seguían en el shock ante tal criatura.

-Twilight como puede existir algo así-pregunto Rarity.

-No existe, al menos no en nuestra realidad.

-Entonces que es lo que hay frente a nosotros- cuestiono Dash.

-No existen en nuestro mundo como tal, son criaturas guardianes.

-Guardianes –dudo Aj.

-Si, guardianes...del inframundo...-concluyo la unicornio.

-Hay que ayudarlos-hablo Big Mac al ver a sus dos amigos pelear contra la criatura.

-Hablas enserio-pregunto asustada Rarity

-No se ustedes, pero yo si-termino el semental mientras corría donde la batalla.

-Twilight dime que conoces un hechizo para detener eso-pido una preocupada la unicornio blanca.

-No..no se...

-Como que no sabes-ahora hablo Rainbow Dash.

-Esa criatura se llama Manticornia, solo se de ella por viejos libros, nada más.

-Cuidado-grito Pinkie Pie.

Frente a ellas callo Miccuhtli, el potro se levanto y un tomo unos segundos para componerse del golpe.

-Espera-le detuvo Twilight antes que volviera a la pelea.-Sabes cómo detenerlo.

-Es obvio-respondió -Con una contra evocación, un contra hechizo de magia negra.

-No hay otra forma-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Lo haría con gusto, pero-mirando su cuerno-La otra forma es matar al contratista-miro al Ddog.

-Bien, entonces solo tengo que congelar a la bestia el tiempo suficiente-propuso twi.

-Eso será inútil -rompió su idea su semejante macho-Es inmune a la magia "buena"-con énfasis en la última palabra.

Dicho lo ultimo Miccuhtli volvió con Last y Big Mac.

Twilight medito la situación.

-Pues que esperamos-pregunto Dash que ya iniciaba vuelo.

-Alto-le paro Twi.

Miro hacia la pelea, Miccuhtli y Big Mac arrojaban cualquier cosa a la bestia, piedras, palos, incluso las armas de los compañeros caídos del Ddog, entonces entendió.

-Tenemos que entretenerla-concluyo algo nerviosa.

-Disculpa lindura, pero que has dicho.-pregunto la modista.

-Ese es el plan-respondió seria.

-Que plan-dudo Pinkie Pie.

-El plan que ellos llevan a cabo.

Todas miraron a sus 3 amigos, notando como Last volaba en círculos sobra la bestia, como si buscara un espacio para atacar.

-Es tan obvio-dijo la protegida de Celestia.

-Que cosa-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Distracción, eso es lo que Big Mac y Miccuhtli están haciendo.

-Alguna idea-cuestiono AppleJack.

Y mientras Twiligh les susurraba tranquila, los otros 3 se encontraba al límite, las grandes garras de la bestia, además de cuidarse de los zarpazos de sus colas era difícil, incluso para la pegaso, que a pesar de ser rápida, si era golpeada por alguna cola resultaría muy lastimada. Fue en un movimiento combinado, un zarpazo con su cola de escorpión hizo brincar al gran rojo, solo para recibir de lleno el golpe de la criatura, voló por los aires y estrello duro contra el suelo, haciendo un pequeño cráter al impacto.

-¡Big Mac!- se espantaron todas al ver lo sucedido.

- Fluttershy ayuda a Big Mac-indico Twilight-Las demás a su posición.

Todas se movieron rápidamente rodeando a la bestia.

-Jajajaa~! Esto es un broma cierto, nunca podrán detener a esta bestia-bufo el Ddog.

-Ya lo veremos-susurro Aj, mientras preparaba su lazo previamente hechizado por Twilight.

-Oye idiota-grito Miccuhtli- ¡Estoy aquí!-termino mientras encaraba a la bestia.

-Así que quieres ser el primero en morir, de acuerdo, que placentero será matar a alguien como tú, imagina lo famoso que seré-Jalo las cadenas de la manticornia, esta se afino hacia el unicornio-¡Muere!.

La criatura se lanzo de lleno.

-¡Ahora!-grito Miccuhtli.

La bestia fue golpeada por varias piedras y arboles grandes que caían del cielo, golpeando a la criatura y dificultando su movimiento, eran Twilight y Rarity, ambas combinaron su magia para hacer levitar varias cosas de su entorno. Esto fue aprovechado por Aj que lanzo su laso a una de las piernas de la criatura, lo arrojo al cielo donde Dash lo tomo con la boca, en un rápido movimiento paso entre una de las patas del animal, mientras Aj y Pinkie Pie ataba el otro extremo aun árbol, en un rápido movimiento la manticornia ataco con su cola a Rainbow Dash, esta lo esquivo pero soltó la cuerda por accidente, la cual fue tomada por Last Sigh y enredo una tercera pata.

-Creen que me detendrán con eso-rio divertido el perro.

En un rápido tirón hizo levantarse a la bestia en dos patas y extendiera las alas haciendo que el lazo se rompiera.

-Nada de lo que intente funcionara!

Fue entonces que se escucho, un zumbido rápido y agudo.

-Arh~!-grito el Ddog al caer de la bestia con un brazo mutilado.

-¡Mierda falle!-grito Last desde las alturas.

El Ddog se paro adolorido y temeroso.

-¡Malditas perras!, arg! Maldición-decía mientras tocaba lo poco que le quedaba de brazo derecho.

-Hay que atraparlo rápido-grito Twilight que aun lanzaba arboles y rocas junto a Ratiry.

-Yo me encargo-gritaron en coro Dash y Last.

Ambas pegasos se lanzaron contra el canino que les arrojo su espada para detener su ataque, ambas se apartaron al ver venir la espada, lo que le dio tiempo al Ddog de intentar escapar.

-¡Lo perdimos!-grito frustrada Rainbow , de pronto escucharon un grito agudo y desgarrador.

Ambas pegasos fueron a donde el grito encontrando a Stoocaloo contra un árbol y a Sweetie Belle completamente paralizada y con sangre encima.

-¡Niñas!...¡Stoocaloo!-se espanto Rainbow Dash al llegar al lugar y correr hacia su hermana menor.

-Que paso aquí-pregunto Last a Sweetie Belle, pero esta parecía congelada y no dejaba de llorar-Que paso-La sacudió fuerte, pero no contestaba.

Por su parte Rainbow Dash intentaba despertar a Stoocaloo, esta tenía su mejilla derecha completamente morada eh hinchada, además de tener un ala lastimada y sangrando.

-¡Vamos ,Stoo, vamos despierta!-grita llena de temor Rainbow Dash al ver a su hermana en tal estado.

-¡Cuidado!-alerto Last que cubrió a Sweetie Belle con su cuerpo, Rainbow la imito con Stoocaloo, cerca de ellas callo la bestia, por los constantes ataques de Rarity y Twilight. En un rápido movimiento AppleJack enlazo las 3 colas de la bestia, aunque siendo arrastrada por ellas, fue detenida por Mic que la sostuvo de la cola. Este hacia un gran esfuerzo por socorrer a su amiga.

-Pinkie Pie ahora-grito Twi.

De inmediato Pinkie salto sobre la bestia sacando una enorme cinta adhesiva de quien sabe dónde y en rápidos giros enrollar las patas y colas de la criatura que al intentar levantarse solo volvía a caer.

Twiligh hizo flotar 6 grandes árboles del bosque y con su magia los comprimió hasta forma 6 grandes estacas, levanto parte del lazo roto de AppleJack y con su magia lo volvió a regenerar, este se largo y se amarro a las estacas, estas flotaron sobre la bestia que luchaba por soltarse, de forma rápida y veras dejo caer la reciente red atrapando por completo a la Manticornia.

-Esto será suficiente-pregunto cansada Rarity.

-Eso espero-respondió Twi.

-¿Y Dashie?-pregunto preocupada Pinkie Pie.

-¡Aquí!-se escucho el grito de Dash, todos corrieron a socorrer a sus amigas, cuando llegaron vieron a Dash con Stoocaloo en patas.-Ayuda por favor-lloraba la pegaso.

Por otra parte Last estaba con la pequeña unicornio.

- ¡Sweetie Belle!-grito Rarity al ver a su hermana-Quita sus sucios casco de ella-grito iracunda.

Last se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la unicornio que se habalanso sobre su hermana.

- Sweetie Belle ya estoy aquí-lloraba Rarity-Que le has hecho maldita bruja-grito enojada contra la pegaso.

Aj miro cuidadosa, estaba Sweetie Belle y Stoocaloo, entonces donde estaba AppleBloom.

Twilight curo a la pequeña pegaso rápidamente, esta se despertó a los segundo.

-¡Stoo!-grito feliz Dash al ver a su hermanita ya recuperada.

-¡Stoocaloo!, donde esta Applebloom!?-pregunto asustada Aj.

-El...-susurro- se la llevo-termino mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¡No!-grito aterrada AppleJack-Hacia donde se fue.

-No...lo sé..intente ayudarla..pero..el ...

No eran necesarias más palabras, todas lo imaginaron al instante.

-Pero si les dijimos que esperaran en casa-reprendió Rarity con Sweetie Belle en patas.

-Si..pero queríamos ayudar...y ..y..-intento responder Stoocaloo.

-Eso no importa, tengo que ir por mi hermana-hablo frenética la vaquera, pero fue rodeada por un aura morada.

-Tranquilízate Aj-halo Twi-No sabemos hacia donde se fue o donde se esconda, esperemos a que lleguen las princesas ellas sabrán que hacer.

-Maldita sea suéltame, mi hermana es rehén de un sucio perro y quieres que me tranquilice!?, quien sabe que es capaz de hacerle ese monstruo!.

-Preocuparte no resolverá nada-respondió herida Twilight, comprendía la situación, pero actuar sin cuidado solo causaría ms problemas.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame!-gritaba llena de dolor-Applebloom!AppleBloom~!

-¡Twilight!-se escucho el grito a lo lejos.

Todos miraron al cielo, viendo llegar a la princesa Celestia y a su hermana Luna, ambas mostraban precupación. Junto a ellas varios carruajes con unicornios y ponys terrestres en ellos.

La situación fue controlada, un hechizo especial por parte de las princesas atrapo a la bestia en una pequeña esfera negra, mientras Big Mac fue sanado y al igual que AJ tuvo que ser detenido al enterarse de la situación de AppleBloom.

-Suéltennos~"-gritaba Aj aun flotando, a su lado estaba Big Mac también daba su lucha.

-Entiendo su preocupación y les prometo que todos le buscaremos, pero necesitamos que se tranquilicen-les intento convencer Celestia.

-¡Valla princesas, su deber es protegernos y no pueden ni llegar a tiempo!-volvió a gritar AppleJack.

Este comentario irio un poco a las princesas, pues ella tenia razón.

-Entonces que asemos ahora-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Guardias!-grito la princesa Luna, haciendo aparecer varios de sus característicos guerreros-Estamos en una situación crítica, un cobarde y vil Ddog a secuestrado a una ciudadana y gran amiga mía de Ponyville, debe de estar cerca, sepárense y busquen, pero tengan cuidado, la prioridad es salvarla.

-Si señora-gritaron los guardias que al momento se dispersaron por el bosque cercano.

Mientras la dama del sol miraba agitada el entorno-Donde esta Miccuhtli.

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo Cap :3


	6. Cap 6 El inicio de una nueva aventura

Holap gente, otra ves aquí con un nuevo cap, y como siempre, agradezco a los que leen y comentan, y también a los que solo leen, pues se toman el tiempo para ver mi trabajo.

Esta vez me tarde un poquito más en escribir el cap, pues quise mejorar la calidad de mi trabajo, aunque lo noto igual xD, ya sin más, aquí el nuevo cap y como siempre, son bienvenidos todo tipo de comentario, mientras no sean ofensivos ¬¬.

* * *

Amanecía en el Imperio de Cristal, poco a poco los ponys de la ya renovada ciudad comenzaban sus actividades diarias, los puestos comenzaban a abrirse y las calles se llenaban de vida. Y al igual que en el pueblo, en el castillo también había movimiento, los príncipes de este majestuoso reino se encontraban comedor era grande, demasiado para solo dos ponys, pero a ellos no les molestaba, se tenían uno al otro, disfrutando del poco tiempo que les dan sus responsabilidades. En silencio, disfrutando del quieto pero amoroso ambiente que les rodeaba, fue así hasta que Candece hablo.

-Shinning Armor...

-Si-respondió el unicornio mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-A noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-Qué clase de sueño.

-Bueno, yo...-Candece guardo silencio, esto intrigo a Shinning Armor.

-Sí, dime Candece que soñaste-decía mientras tomaba mas jugo.

-Yo...Soñé con Warm.

Shinning escupió el jugo, regándolo por toda la mesa, de inmediato un par de yeguas sirvientas aparecieron para limpiar el desastre de su príncipe.

Entre toscos tosidos intento formas palabras.

-So..cof...cof naste com cof Warm?

Candece asintió-Crees que signifique algo.

-No lo sé, puede que solo haya sido un simple sueño, pero será mejor que se lo informemos a tu tía.

Candece acepto la idea de su esposo, mientras con melancolía miraba por una de las ventanas del lugar-_Warm..._

* * *

**Ponyville-Bosque Everfree**

-Tu-señalaba Celestia a Last Sight, quien yacía recostada sobre las ramas de un árbol-Tu sabes donde esta Miccuhtli.

-Acaso crees que soy su madre para saber todo lo que hace.

-Eres su compañera, deberías saberlo.

-Pues como dije las primeras diez veces, ¡NO LO SE!

Tanto las mane 6, como el resto de los guardias no salían del asombro en la expresión de su princesa, que siempre portaba gesto amable y sereno, quien en las hostilidades mostraba un carácter tranquilo, ahora se mostraba preocupada y agitada.

Luna era la única que no se sorprendía, conocía la razón.

-Tranquilízate hermana.

-Debemos encontrarlo, pronto.

-Lo sé, pero también tenemos otro problema-decía señalando a los hermanos Apple, ambos aun flotaban, por precaución. Celestia regreso a su estado de calma y plenitud, camino hacia su estudiante y amigas.

-Princesa, por favor déjeme ir por mi hermana-pedía AJ

-Lo entiendo, pero debemos tranquilizarnos, todos-dijo mas serena-Los guardias ya la buscan y no paran hasta encontrarla.

-Pero si no llegan a tiempo, déjenos buscarla también por favor-volvió a pedir la portadora de la honestidad, que miro a Twilight buscando apoyo.

Twi solo bajo la mirada, también quería buscar a Apple Bloom, pero tenía la costumbre de obedecer a su mentora en todo lo que ella decía.

-Lo siento Apple Jack, yo..

-Twilight...-esta vez fue Big Mac, que sorprendió a todos al interrumpir a la unicornio-Por favor, Apple Bloom es todo lo que queremos y amamos ..

-Pero yo...

-Por favor, se lo prometimos a nuestros padres, que cuidaríamos de AppleBloom, que siempre estaría bien.

"_Tranquila Tabi, todo estará bien"_

Twilight salió de su fugas visión y pensó en las palabras del semental rojo. Ella compartía el sentimiento, si algo le pasara a Shinning partiría de inmediato y sin pensarlo a su apoyo, y sabia que su hermano haría lo mismo.

-Princesa-miro Twi a su mentora, esperando que ella pudiera orientar, pero a la vez suplicaba lo mismo que su amiga.

-Entiendo-respondió Celestia, mientras daba la orden de liberar a los hermanos del hechizo.

-Gracias princesa.

-No hace falta, por un momento olvide lo capaces que son todas ustedes, así que tiene toda mi confianza para salir en la búsqueda de AppleBloom.

-Esperen un momento-dijo Luna mientras su cuerno brillaba por unos segundos.

Las mane 6 como Big Mac miraron dudosos las acciones de la princesa menor, esta lo noto y solo respondió muy sonriente.

-Ya verán.

Un resplandor rojo apareció frente a todos y junto a este un unicornio de singular color. Aquél unicornio se inclino ante Luna y Celestia.

-En que puedo servirle mi señora-dijo a Luna.

-Necesitare tu apoyo para una misión muy importante, quiero que ayudes y protejas a mis amigas, en la búsqueda de una persona importante para todos.

-Sera todo un honor ayudar a sus amigas.

-Gracias-dijo Luna-Chicas, el es Red es uno de mis más leales sirvientes y un guerrero formidable.

Red hacía honor a su nombre, era completamente de color rojo, solo que su crin y cola eran de un tono más oscuro, su CM era una estrella, de la cual salía una espada y casi tan alto como Big Mac. Pero lo mas característico era que no se parecía en nada al restos de los guardias de Luna, esto despertó muchas dudas, sobre todo a Twilight, que sintió un aire conocido en el.

El unicornio se inclino ante los presentes.

-Sera un placer ayudarlas en su busque...Un momento, ustedes son...

-Así es Red, ellas son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-introdujo Luna.

-Para mí es todo un honor conocer a tales eminencias, les prometo que yo Red, de la guardia real de la princesa Luna, segundo al mando de la orden Lunar, cumpliré esta misión aunque me cueste la vida.

Las mane 6 como Big Mac miraron algo extrañados a Red, su actitud les recordaba un poco a la de Mic cuando le conocieron.

-Bien, atención todos, necesitaremos provisiones por si las dudas, tomen lo necesario mientras voy a casa por los elementos de la armonía-indico Twilight, con la costumbre de ser cabecilla.

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo no iré-dijo Rarity

-Qué, pero porque-pregunto Twi.

-Enserio lo siento chicas, pero necesito cuidar de Sweetie Belle, ella me necesita ahora.

Nadie reclamo la decisión de su amiga, pues en efecto la pequeña potra aun seguía en shock

-Está bien Rarity, pero si te necesitamos, contamos contigo-hablo Twilight

-Por supuesto, yo nunca las dejaría solas.

-Rarity-hablo Dash-Por favor también cuida de Stoo.

-Lo are amiga-sonrió la unicornio calidamente.

-Bien, todos los demás prepárense para partir.

* * *

**Lejos de ahí, a la faldas de las montañas**

El Ddog corría sin detenerse, y no planeaba parar hasta llegar a su territorio, mientras lo hacía miraba de reojo a donde alguna ves estuvo su brazo derecho, con odio en la mirada maldijo el encuentro con aquellos ponys, pero sobre todo maldecía el hecho de que podía morir pronto.

-El jefe se pondrá furioso al saber que fallamos, pero espero que tú me sirvas de algo-decía a si mismo mientras miraba a una inconsciente AppleBloom.-Que suerte fue encontrarte a ti y las otras potrillas, me hubiera gustado traerme a otra de ellas, pero me habría retrasado mucho.

Por fin después de mucho correr y de transitar un largo camino llego a la entrada de una gran cueva que al exterior daba el aspecto de un lugar maldito, un frio profundó emanaba de esta, junto con olor a muerte, entro sin temor alguno, al fin y al cabo era su hogar.

Ignorante por completo, de que todo el tiempo había sido seguido por un ave de gran tamaño y oscuro plumaje, que de inmediato voló de regreso con su dueño.

...

Warm se encontraba meditando a la sombra de un árbol, esperando la llegada de su fiel ave, fue cuando escucho un graznido que abrió sus ojos, levanto la vista para ver como aquella ave volaba en círculos sobre él.

-Hacia donde chico.

El ave volvió a graznar y emprendió vuelo hacia donde había seguido al Ddog, Warm sin dudarlo le siguió, tenía que darse prisa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Ponyville-Bosque Everfree**

El recién formado equipo de rescate se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles antes de partir, mientras Twilight recibía las últimas indicaciones de su mentora.

-Y este es el mapa actualizado del Bosque Eveyfree- decía Celestia mientras se lo entregaba a su estudiante.

-Gracias princesa-respondió Twi haciendo reverencia, para ir con sus compañeras, o al menos era su idea, pero Celestia le detuvo al momento.

-Está todo bien Twilight.

-Si princesa está todo bien, porque pregunta-dijo incomoda la unicornio.

-Noto cierta incomodidad en ti mi querida estudiante y como tu mentora es mi deber ayudarte.

Twi desvió la mirada, no le sorprendía que la princesa notara sus cambios internos, pero tenía sus dudas sobre hablar con ella, un extraño sentimiento le decía que no lo hiciera, pero ante todo ella era su mentora y siempre le había ayudado y guiado en los momentos más difíciles, así que decidió responder.

-En estos últimos meses eh tenido sueños extraños.

-Qué clase de sueños.

-No sabría decirlo bien.

-Y que ves en ellos.

-A mi...y a alguien más.

-Algún pony en especial-dijo juguetona.

-¡No!, claro que no!-respondió Twi sonrojada.-Al principio era solo una voz pero después comencé a ver una sombra, pero de alguna forma sé que es un pony.

Celestia cambio su gesto amable por uno más serio, pero manteniendo cierta calma.

-Y en qué clase de sueños lo has visto.

-Son como recuerdos, veo todo como cuando era potrilla, pero..-hizo una pausa que incomodo a Celestia.

-Pero..?

-No sé, cada vez que intento interactuar con el simplemente despierto o no puedo moverme.

Celestia medito lo dicho por su alumna, tenía que solucionar su problema pronto o habría problemas a futuro.

-Me gustaría que después de rescatar a tu amiga fueras a verme al castillo, ahí podre ayudarte mejor.

-Si princesa-asintió Twilight para despedirse y regresar con sus amigas.

Celestia entristeció internamente, le estaba mintiendo a su alumna y le dolía demasiado.

Twilight regreso con sus amigas, para partir de inmediato hacia donde ellas creían que podría haber ido el Ddog.

El grupo avanzaba rápido pero ordenado, Twilight y Red iban al frente, seguidas de AppleJack, Fluttershy, Dash, Pinkie Pie y al final estaba Big Mac y Last.

El unicornio rojo constantemente miraba hacia atrás, directamente a Last Sigh, ella caminaba tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas que recibía. Siguieron caminando durante el largo tramo, su objetivo, las montañas, pues que los Ddog habitan en ellas. Pero el verdadero problema era saber, en cual montaña tarde se hizo presente y le prosiguió la noche, por decisión de Twilight y Red decidieron descansar y comer algo, aunque tuvieron que persuadir a AJ que quería seguir buscando, fue el propio Big Mac quien le convenció de descansar.

Last se mantuvo distante del grupo, descansaba sobre una gran rama de árbol, pero su habitual siesta fue interrumpida por el sirviente de Luna.

-Tú eres Last Sigh cierto.

-...

-Entonces ha vuelto, dónde está.

-...

-Dile que no debe temer a nosotros, sino a el, si se entera que regreso…

Al no recibir respuesta decidió retirarse.

-Mejor díselo tu mismo.

-Me dirás donde esta.

-No, pero estoy seguro que pronto daremos con el.

-Por qué dices eso.

-Por que el también está buscando a la chiquilla.

-Enserio..-pregunto una tercera voz.

Ambos guerreros miraron a su costado para encontrarse a una AJ, que traía en lomo un plato con algunas manzanas.

-Es cierto eso, Mic está buscando a AppleBloom.

-Puede...-respondió Last.

-¡Dímelo!-grito AJ tirando las manzanas y causando que todos fueran a donde ellos-¡Si sabes donde esta AppleBloom dímelo!

-Acaso creen que soy adivina, solo dije lo que pienso.

-Por qué crees que el también le busca.-pregunto Red.

-Por que el idiota le tiene afecto, por eso.

-Si es así, porque no nos espero o dijo algo-hablo Twilight.

-Yo que se, lo que pase por su cabeza no me concierne, además que crees que hubiera hecho tu princesita al verlo.

Twilight medito las palabras de la pegaso, pero al hacerlo también le surgió una duda.

-Last –esta le miro-Tu por estas aquí, digo, a diferencia de Mic tú no tienes nada que te obligue a seguirnos.

La pegaso le miro retadora-_Igual que el_-pensó para si.-Porque estoy aburrida.

A todos los presentes les incomodo la respuesta, mas a los hermanos pues sentían que la pegaso tomaba el rapto de su hermanita como un juego.

-¡Si no estás aquí para ayudar, vete!-dijo AJ enojada.

Last se sobo la barbilla-No.

-¿¡Que!?-volvió a gritar AJ.

-Tranquilízate AJ-pidió Twilight.

-Pero que no la oíste, para ella esto no es más que un entretenimiento, entonces que se marche.

-Pero Twilight tiene razón-dijo Big Mac al acercarse al grupo-Ella está con nosotros por alguna razón, no importa cual, pero más importante, necesitamos su fuerza.

-Pero Big...

-Nada de peros AppleJack, ahora discúlpate con ella.

-Que!?,pero si ella... yo solo...

-AppleJack- volvió repetir el semental con una mirada seria.

-Está bien...- con la mirada baja-Yo..lo siento.

Last Sigh no respondió, solo se limito a acomodarse de nuevo. AJ por su parte se alejo del grupo, se sentía traicionada por la acción de Big Mac, era su hermano y debería apoyarla a ella. Twilight quería socorrer a su amiga, pero fue detenida por el propio semental que negó con la cabeza.

-Como lo haces-preguntón Twi al gran semental-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando AppleBloom está en peligro.

-No lo estoy...

Twilight miro como el rojo semental bajaba la mirada, un pequeña mueca de dolor se hizo presente momentáneamente.

-Pero sin importar la situación...no debo alterarme, lo que paso hace poco, solo me tomo por sorpresa-dijo con su típica actitud serena-AppleJack necesita tranquilizarse,a veces la soledad sirve para eso.

-Disculpa si me entrometo un poco-hablo Twilight-Pero es una duda que eh tenido desde hace tiempo, que paso con sus padres.

Big Mac suspiro, nadie en la familia tenia la costumbre de hablar de eso, incluso cuando AppleBloom preguntaba, siempre lograban cambiar el tema. Pero el sabía que Twilight era curiosa y que nada le detenía para aclarar sus dudas, además, ella más que una amiga, era familia.

-De nuestro padre, solo recuerdo que un día partió y ya no regreso, mi madre en cambio, murió minutos después de dar a luz a AppleBloom, ahí fue donde prometimos cuidar de nuestra hermanita siempre, que nunca nos vería dolidos, tristes, que le forjaríamos por el camino del trabajo duro, esfuerzo, alegría, amistad, pero sobre todo, honestidad.

Una lagrima se derramo de los ojos de Big Mac, Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el hecho de traer viejos recuerdo a su amigo.

-Big Mac, yo..lo siento no quería...

-Está bien-le corto el semental-Las penas compartidas pesan menos.

Ambos amigos volvieron a sonreír y regresaron con el resto, se acercaba la hora de dormir y era preferente estar todos juntos. Lo que ninguno noto fue que una tímida pegaso había escuchado su conversación, también triste por el relato de Big Mac.

* * *

**Con Mic.**

Se encontraba en frente de la cueva donde se suponía había entrado el Ddog, inhaló un poco del aire que brotaba del lugar, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en rostro mientras sin dudarlo entraba a la cueva a todo galope.

* * *

-¡Hora despertar!-grito Red al grupo que dormía.

Todos despertaron algo incómodos y cansados, debido a los ronquidos de una pegaso color cian, lo extraño fue que a ninguno de los unicornios se les ocurrió hacer un conjuro de silencio sobre ella.

-Que bien dormí-dijo Dash que estiraba las alas.

Todos, incluso Fluttershy le miraron molestos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incomoda.

Después de un ligero desayuno partieron de inmediato, podían ver a lo lejos las montañas, ahora el problema sería saber.

-¿A qué montaña debemos ir?-dijo AppleJack muy preocupada.

-Seguimos el rumbo que tomo el Ddog,pero no consideramos el hecho de que pudo haber cambiado de ruta.

-Un momento-dijo Dash-Quieres decir que tal ves estamos a kilómetros de ese perro.

-Es una posibilidad-respondió Twi.

-Los otros pegasos y unicornios guardianes de Celestia y Luna están cubriendo puntos cercanos al nuestro –dijo Red intentado calmar a la ahora alterada pegaso-Así que también hay una gran probabilidad de que demos con el.

-Pero ya lo dijo Twilight, ese perro puede estar en cualquier lugar-volvio a responder Dash.

-Entonces que hacemos-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Seguir caminado-dijo Last que pasaba a su lado.

-Po..porque-dijo tímidamente la pegaso amarilla.

-Por que quedarse quieto solo los retrasara.

-Ella tiene razón-hablo Red-Quedarnos a resolver situaciones sin sentido solo nos atrasara, además como dije, cabe una posibilidad, yo diría un 50/50.

-Entonces, hacia dónde iremos-volvió a cuestionar la Dash.

-Hacia haya-dijo Last que levantaba su pata.

-Po..porque hacia haya-hablo Fluttershy.

-Si, como sabes hacia donde ir-hablo ahora Pinkie Pie.

-Yo no lo sé-fue la respuesta de la pagaso oscura.

-Entonces-fue ahora AJ la que pregunto.

-El..-termino la pegaso que con la mirada apuntaba al cielo, pará ser exactos un punto negro que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

-Ese es...-intuyo Twilight.

Ante los presentes llego el peculiar cuervo que se poso sobre el lomo de Last.

-¿El lo sabe?-cuestiono Dash.

-Así es-dijo Last.

-Bien, donde esta-pregunto ahora AppleJack.

-No sé, no hablo con animales.

-¡Que!, pero si Mic..-intento presionar AJ.

-Él es el y yo soy yo, solo él puede entender a este pajarraco.

El ave lanzo un chillido, como si entendiera las ofensas de la pegaso.

-Pero el si nos entiende y eso es molesto.

-El no se molesto, bueno solo un poco...-hablo Fluttershy.

-Y tu como lo sabes-pregunto Last.

-Ella tiene el donde de entender a los animales,que no te diste cuenta en todo el tiempo que pasaste en Ponyville-le dijo Dash.

-Y que dice-ahora fue Red el que pidió respuestas.

El ave grazno consecutivas veces, mientras todos veían como su amiga escuchaba atenta el mensaje del ave.

-Dice que Mic y el Ddog no están muy lejos de aquí, el nos guiara hasta el lugar, pero debemos darnos prisa-concluyo la pegaso.

-Bien ya escucharon, aceleremos el paso-grito Red.

Así todos comenzaron a seguir al cuervo, que volaba rápidamente, dando pequeños graznidos a los que Fluttershy traducía para sus amigos, el transcurso fue largo, prácticamente no pararon de correr hasta un nuevo anochecer, donde de nueva forma decidieron descansar.

Todos estaba juntos alrededor de una fogata, estaban cansados, pero no deprimidos, ahora que el cuervo les había informado que Mic realmente seguía los pasos del Ddog, tenían mas esperanzas de salvar a AppleBloom.

-Bien es hora de dormir-ordeno Red-Yo haré la primera guardia.

Todos aceptaron y se plantaron a dormir, para algunos fue muy fácil, pero para Twilight el siempre hecho de cerrar los ojos le transportaba a los extraños sueños que tenia.

**Sueño**

Donde estoy…-mira a su alrededor-¿Estoy en casa?

Comienza a caminar por el lugar, se encontraba en la sala, pero no había nadie.

-¡Mama!, ¡Papa!, ¡Shinning Armor!-grita un poco asustada pero nadie responde-Estoy sola...

No puede evitar sentirse deprimida, siente un punzón en su pecho, el cual duele cada vez más, entonces decide revisar el resto de la casa, mira en la cocina, el comedor, el patio, pero nada, no hay nadie. Algo derrotada regresa a la sala, donde decide esperar a que su familia regrese, pasa el tiempo y Twilight sigue sola, no puede evitar sentir temor ante tal situación, es entonces que percibe un extraño sonido, o no tan extraño para ella.

Llevada por su curiosidad, la pequeña Twilight decide investigar de donde proviene el peculiar sonido, sube a la planta alta de su casa, solo para toparse con un largo y oscuro pasillo, algo temerosa comienza a caminar por este, guiada por el intenso ruido que aumenta poco a poco, continua hasta llegar al final de este, topa con pared, tal ruido se escucha tras esta, se acerca a la pared y al tocarla con su casco esta se derrumba dejando ver una puerta tras esta, es de color azul y de madera, colgando tiene un letrero que dice:

"Warm"

-¿Warm?-repite lo escrito.

Aunque dudosa abre la puerta, al principio no puede ver nada, solo oscuridad, aun guiada por la duda, entra al lugar, donde poco a poco se empieza a iluminar, así, ante el asombro de ella, aparecen libros, torres y torres de libros que forman un camino, continua por este y mientras mas avanza mas camino se muestra, continua así, recorriendo aquel camino que para ella era asombroso y por extraño, acogedor. Incluso por un momento olvida que seguía aquel singular ruido, pero en su asombro no nota un libro en suelo, causando que ella tropiece, al hacerlo choca contra una torre haciendo que esta caiga y para su mal los libros sobre ella, por reflejo solo se cubre con sus patas esperando el golpe, pero el golpe no llega, abre los ojos lentamente solo para verse cubierta por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien, es aquella sombra de sus sueños, pero ahora tiene una forma mas definida, y un par de grandes y brillantes ojos grises, estos miran directamente a Twilight quien se cohíbe ante estos.

-Tabi…dice la voz.

Twilight mira incrédula a la sombra, no sabe cómo responder.

-Tabi, te encuentras bien-vuelve a repetir la voz

-Si…-responde con mucho esfuerzo.

-Que te eh dicho de entrar sin avisar-ahora le reprendía la voz.

-Lo..siento, es que me sentía sola.-ella se sorprende por el echo de responderle sin pensar antes. Levanta la vista a aquellos ojos grises que ahora la ven con ternura y amor.

-Entiendo, pero la próxima ves toca antes.

Aquella sombra vota los libros que están sobre ellos y sube a la pequeña Twilight a su lomo, ella se asusta al principio, pero después se tranquiliza, pues aquella sombra emite una agradable calidez, la sombra es ahora la que recorres el camino de libros, mientras Twilight solo observa, después de un tiempo ambos llegan a una cama, ahí amablemente le acomoda en ella.

-Bien ahora tu te quedas aquí-dice un poco tajante, pero amable.

Deja a Twi sola durante unos minutos hasta que regresa con ella, llevando un libro entre sus cascos, Twilight mira el libro que porta, su asombro aumenta cuando descubre que es su libro favorito. El abre el libro y comienza a contar e cuento.

Al principio Twilight escuchaba claramente la voz, pero poco a poco dejo de escucharla y aquel punzón regreso, esta ves mas fuerte, causando que Twilight se retorciera del dolor, lo último que mira es aquella sombra, no, ya no era una sombra, era un pony completo, podía verlo su pelaje, su cuernos, su CM, pero de su rostro solo sus ojos, este parecía preocupado por ella, le llamaba, pero ella no escuchaba

El le tomo del cuello y cabeza hacercandolo a ella.

"¡Tabi!"

"¡Tabi!"

¡Twilight!"

"¡Twilight!"

**Fin del sueño**

-¡Señorita Twilight Sparkle !

Despierta de golpe, chocando su cabeza contra Red, este retrocede cubriéndose la nariz.

-Vaya...por fin despiertas..-dice dolido.

-Que..Que paso-pregunta agitada.

Red solo le tapa la boca con el casco y le indica silencio, también le pide que le siga, ella obedece sin chistear, aunque aun esta algo adormilada. Ya alejados del grupo Red habla con voz normal.

-Se encuentras bien.

-Eh, si por qué.

-Empezó a sacudirse bruscamente, por eso, dígame, algo le afecta.

-Bueno yo...-ella duda un poco sobre responder.

-Entiendo-sonríe Red-Se que para usted soy un desconocido, pero por favor señorita Sparkle le pido que no rechace mi apoyo.

Twiligh suspira, de alguna forma parecía que ciertos ponys notaban sus problemas. Por un momento se piensa que responder.

-Promete que no se lo dirás a mis amigos.

-Yo Red, caballero negro de mi señora Luna, juro que no revelare nada que usted, mi señora Sparkle me diga esta noche, en caso contrario, que mi alma se destine al tártaro eternamente.

Twilght platico un poco sobre su situación, en todo momento Red escucho atento y sin interrumpir, fue hasta que Twilight finalizo, que el hablo.

-En ocasiones cuando uno alcanza cierto nivel mágico tiende a despertar habilidades inconscientemente, tal vez en su caso sea que puede recordar vivencias pasadas.

-Pero las cosas que sueño no recuerdo haberlas vivido.

-Como seres vivos que somos, solemos olvidar las situaciones que consideramos menos importantes o que nos generan pésames.

Twilight medito un poco las palabras, ella había sufrido, pero nunca olvidado y nunca solía despreciar las cosas, por más insignificantes que parezca, puesto que todo es una enseñanza.

-Creo que lo pensare un poco-dijo Twilight pensativa-Y gracias.

-No hay que agradecer, estoy para esto, para ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta, Red no parecía mal tipo.

-Sabe, creerá que estoy loca, pero siento que lo conozco de antes.

-En efecto, usted no esta loca, usted y yo ya nos habíamos conocido.

-E..Enserio-pregunto apenada, por el hecho de no recordarlo.

-Así es, pero no la culpo, fue hace mucho de eso, además de que nuestro encuentro fue casi fugas.

-Ya veo, siento no recordarlo.

-No pida perdón, pues no ha hecho mal.

-Entonces-sonrió tímida-Me puede decir donde me conoció.

-Me encantaría, pero le tengo una mejor propuesta, que tal si usa su nueva habilidad para saberlo.

A la unicornio le gusto la idea, que mejor manera de probar sus nuevas habilidades y comenzar a manejar estas.

-Bien, si puedo ver cosas pasadas, solo tendré que concentrarme en usted.

-Así es-respondió el semental-Le recomiendo que descanse de nuevo, pero no se presiones, no es necesario que intente recordarme ahora.

-Está bien-asintió Twiligh-Pero antes de eso, puedo preguntarle algo.

-Claro, con gusto responderé todas sus dudas.

-Por que usted no es como los demás guardianes de la princesa Luna, digo, hemos visto a varios y usted es el único diferente.

Red sonrió y respondió.

-Cierto, cuando uno sirve a la gran señora y dueña de la noche, la princesa Luna tiende a cambiar su aspecto, pero eso es solo opcional, la mayoría de los reclutas solo aceptan el cambio, por que creen que con una apariencia dura e imponente atraerán a mas chicas.

-Entonces usted rechazo hacer el cambio.

-Claro, yo me amo como soy, además, me beneficia, sobresalgo mas entre todos-rio un poco al terminar.

Ambos ponys regresaron con el resto del grupo que aun dormía,pero antes de que Twilight volviese a dormir, dio unas últimas palabras al unicornio.

-Por cierto, llámame Twilight.

-Deacuerdo señorita Twilight.

-Solo Twilight.- sonrió alegre

-Está bien... buenas noches...Twilight

* * *

-¡En donde estamos!-grito una pequeña voz femenina.

-No lo se, pero tal ves en esa cueva podamos tomar refugio hoy.

-Estas loco, ese lugar da miedo y creo que esta mas frío que aquí afuera.

-Pues es la única cueva que hemos encontrado, es eso o dormir a la intemperie.

-Todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras entrado a ese casino aun tendríamos nuestras cosas.

-Hey, no pude evitarlo, estaba en racha.

-Si, un racha perdedora.

-Vamos no tienes por que enojarte.

-Qué clase de adulto eres, que los dioses te castiguen por tratar así a una infante.

-Tranquila, si te da frió yo te calentare.

-¡Aléjate de mi maldito enfermo!

-Pero si antes te gustaba.

-¡Te lo advierto!, ¡un paso más y te mato!.

-Deacuerdo, solo baja el cuchillo y entremos a la cueva.

-No entrare ahí, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Como quieras.-se interna en la cueva.

-…..

-¡Espera, no me dejes aquí sola!-corres tras el.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	7. Cap 7 : Sangre Caliente

Hola a todos, aquí traigo otro cap, y como siempre agradezco su preferencia y mas aun a los que comentan, pues me motivan para seguir trabajando :3.

Sin mas por ahora aquí les deje el cap, el cual es mas largo de lo común, así que compren sus papitas y refresco, tómense su tiempo para leerlo :D

Cap 7: Sangre Caliente ( Sin albur xD )

NOTA: Ddog -Diamond Dog

* * *

"La jaula de Cerberos", una cueva que se dice es la puerta al mismo infierno, debido a la singular vista de esta cueva que emana un frió que cala hasta el alma, tan oscuro que la luz es devorada, que dentro hay una bestia que lo devora todo o al menos estas fueron las razones por las que se hizo famosa en tiempos antiguos, aunque actualmente muy pocos saben de esta.

...

Ddogs corrían por largos y extensos pasillos de piedra y diamante, los cuales se conectaban y formaban un gran laberinto, mientras el sonido de un cuerno informaba que había intrusos en el recinto, todos los Ddog portaban armadura de casco y pecho, todos con algún tipo de arma, ya sea espada, lanza, arco y flechas e inclusive piedras atadas a palos, corrían a sus puestos o en la búsqueda de o los intrusos. Todo este movimiento y alboroto era aprovechado por cierto que poni que favorecido por su pelaje se escondía y movía entre sombras.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo ingreso en la cueva, pero debido a la complejidad y tamaño de esta no estaba seguro de que tan cerca estaba de encontrar a Apple Bloom, había intentado percibir su presencia o algún fuerte sentimiento de miedo, se sorprendió al descubrir que muchos de los Ddog tenían un gran temor.

Un grupo paro justo enfrente de Warm, donde sin ningún problema escucho la conversación de dos Ddogs.

-Primero el jefe se enoja y ahora esto, que mal día el de hoy.

-Si bueno, por lo menos no nos comió como a Lepus-dijo otro a su lado.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Este comentario sobre salto un poco a Warm.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!-grito otro Ddog - Dejen de parlotear y diríjanse a la entrada sur.

-Si señor-respondieron ambos al unisono.

* * *

-¡Fuego!-Grito un Ddog de armadura negra y penacho rojo, al instante una lluvia de flechas cubrió las alturas sobre nuestro equipo de rescate, todos protegidos por un escudo que Red creo.

-Acaso nos estaban esperando-pregunto agitada Dash.

-No lo se, puede que Mic haya hecho un movimiento y los puso alerta -sugirió Twilight ante la situación.

**FlashBack.**

El grupo había llegado a la cueva, sintiendo de inmediato el frío y lúgubre ambiente que esta emanaba.

-Estás seguro que es aquí-pregunto AJ con algo de miedo.

El cuervo solo grazno en un sentido afirmativo.

-Elvis dice que...-dice Fluttershy.

-Todos lo entendimos-dijo Dash-Un momento, llamaste Elvis al cuervo.

-Eh..si, ese es su nombre.

Todos miraron al cuervo extrañados, el ave graznaba orgullosa.

-Bien, están todos listo-dijo Red, preparándose para entrar.

-Enserio tenemos que entrar-pregunto en susurro Fluttershy.

-Bueno es la única entrada que...Elvis nos dio-dijo Twilight aun mirando al cuervo.

-Pero se ve tenebrosa y muy fría, que tal si hay un monstruo adentro-se excuso la pegaso amarilla.

-Pues nos lo cargamos -dijo Last algo.

-Tranquila Fluttershy-hablo Dash-Si Mic entro por aquí significa que no hay un grave peligro.

-Dashie tiene razón-dice Pinkie apareciendo entre las dos –Además puede que el monstruo sea amigable – rió inocente la poni rosa.

El comentario de Pinkie solo alentó mas el miedo de Flutteshy que voló a esconderse dentro de un arbusto.

-Vamos Fluttershy -siguió insistiendo Dash.

-Creo que es buena idea que ella se quede -dijo Last ganado miradas de todos.

-Pero que...-se quejo Dash pero fue detenida por Big Mac.

-Alguien como ella solo nos atrasaría-continuo Last

-Ti...Tiene razón –dijo Fluttershy triste.

-Así que es buena idea que se quede aquí, en la entrada de la cueva, en el bosque libre, completamente sola.

Fluttershy dio otro grito de terror y se abrazo a Big Mac, el semental se ruborizó un poco, pero no se noto debido a su pelaje.

-Cre...creo que mejor lo...los acom..paño.

-Bien –hablo Red mirando al grupo-Vallamos entrando.

Todos caminaron hacia la entrada, con Fluttershy aun pegada al rojo semental, quien no parecía molesto; con Twilight al frente, el grupo dio sus primeros pasos en la cueva, pero de inmediato fue detenida por el grito de Red.

-¡CUIDADO!- el unicornio rojo formo un escudo que protegió a todos y justo a milímetros de Twilight quedo la punta de una flecha que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

De entre las sombras del lugar surgió una lluvia de flechas que impactaban el escudo recién formado.

**Fin flashBack**

-Entonces que hacemos-pregunto AJ a Twilight y Red.-No dejan de dispararnos.

-Sí, caso nunca se les acaban esas cosas-decía Dash que miraba como el escudo seguía siendo impactado por las flechas.

-Necesitamos atacar pero si liberamos el escudo aunque sea un segundo muchas flechas podrían entrar-hablo Red en tono serio-No podemos hacer otra cosa mas que resistir.

-No podemos hacer eso-interrumpió AJ-Estamos cerca de Applebloom.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Una sensación en mi pecho-respondió AppleJack.

-Bien alguna idea-pregunta Red.

-De casualidad sabes el hechizo de intangibilidad-pregunta Twilight a Red, el solo niega con la cabeza.

-¿Otra idea?

Todo se miraron cómplices, ninguno podía pensar una forma de lograr atacar sin ponerse en riesgo.

-Hey rojo-hablo Last –Sabes algún hechizo de luz.

-Que quieres decir-pregunto Red.

-Si ya sabes, como esas bengalas mágicas que utilizan en las misiones furtivas.

Red entendió la idea al momento, pero esto le trajo una duda.

-Pero no hay mucho espacio para el vuelo- decía mientras levantaba su vista al techo el cual no era muy elevado y algo angosto.

-Tú solo hazlo-dijo Last

-Entendido.

Red comenzó a juntar energía en su cuerno el cual brillo poco a poco con más intensidad.

-Escuchen chicas, a la cuanta de tres desharé el escudo y quiero que todas cierren los ojos, al hacerlo quiero que Twilight nos teletransporte momentáneamente.

-¿Adónde nos transporto?-pregunta Twi.

-Aquí mismo-responde Red.

-¡Como que aquí mismo!-grita Dash sin entender el plan.

-¡Solo háganlo!-responde Last apartada del grupo y en posición para salir volando.

-Con que nos desaparezcas un par de segundos bastara-podrás hacerlo.

-¡Sí!...creo.

Las chicas y Big Mac se juntan alrededor de Twilight, mientras el unicornio comienza la cuenta regresiva de forma lenta.

-Uno...dos...TRES!

El escudo desaparece y al instante lanza un destello de luz al techo, mientras Twilight los teletransporta a todos menos a Last que sale rápidamente volando a la salida.

Aparecen dos segundos después en el mismo sitio, al hacerlo Red cae al suelo, dos flechas le habían dado sobre una de sus patas delanteras.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Twilight asustada.

-Lo estoy, donde estas Last

Todos voltean buscando a la singular pegaso, solo logran ver a un grupo de Ddogs delante de ellos, todos con las garras en la cara, habían sido segados por el destello de Red. Al ver que Last no aparecía y que algunos Ddog recuperaban la vista, Red decide comenzar el ataque.

-Sobre ellos, ahora que no pueden atacar.

Todos salen a la carga , Twilight ataca con rayos que paralizan a los Ddogs, mientras Dash vuela y derriba a los que se encontraban en las piedras altas, por su parte los hermanos Apple patean y taclean a cuanto can este frente a ellos este, Pinkie Pie envuelve a los Ddog con papel de colores y listones para regalo, los que intentan liberase caen al piso y sienten la presión de los listones sobre puntos clave de movimiento, por su parte Fluttershy decide ayudar a Red, este con su ayuda lanza rayos que también paralizan a los Ddog que querían atacar a alguno de sus compañeros. No pasa mucho para que logren vencer al pequeño, pero bien armado grupo.

-Bien...-suspira Dash al ver al último Ddog caer- Eso fue cansado.

-Mas que cansado, esto fue extraño-dijo Red mientras se curaba con magia.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunta Twi.

-Los Ddog no son muy conocidos por su organización, es mas su especie se caracteriza por su falta de orden y limpieza.

-Pues qué bueno que Rarity no está aquí o le daría un infarto-dice Apple Jack mientras se quitaba musgo de su pezuña.

-Que estén organizados y armados es mala señal-continuo Red-Tal ves estamos ante algo más grande de lo que creemos.

-De lo que estoy segura es que Apple Bloom debe estar cerca-dice AJ.

-Te lo dice el lazo de hermanas-pregunta Pinkie emocionada.

-Más que eso-la poni naranja que estaba de espaldas a sus amigas se voltea y muestra ante todos un delgado pero largo cabello rojizo, muy diferente al penacho del Ddog.

-Es de Apple Bloom-grita emocionada Pinkie.

-¿Donde lo encontraste?-pregunto Twilight.

-Estaba atorado en una de las armaduras de estos perros.

-Bueno significa que está cerca, hay que danos prisa-ordeno Red tomando la punta del grupo y avanzando rápidamente.

Mientras se internan descubren que mas que ser una cueva parecía ser un cuartel, las paredes bien talladas y definidas, con alguno diamantes saliendo de estas, antorchas en cada esquina e incluso flechas indicadoras.

-Cocina, Enfermería, Gran Salón, sala de armas, por Celestia estos no son simples Ddog –decía Rainbow Dash al ver en una esquina las diferentes fechas a los distintos lugares de la cueva.

-Entonces es tal y como lo temía-dice Red en tono serio.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta Twilight.

-Estamos en un gran lío, demasiado para nosotros , creo que seria mejor retirarnos e informar a las princesas.

-¡Que dices!-pregunta molesta Aj.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Big Mac a Red.

-Por que estamos justo en la base de una peligrosa banda de delincuentes, mejor conocida como los "Eat"

-¡"Eat"!-repita asustada Twilight-La banda de Ddogs.

-Esos mismos –responde Red.

-¿Quiénes son los "Eat"?-pregunta Fluttershy.

-No los conocen-dice sorprendida Twilight.

Todas niegan con la cabeza, así que la aprendiz de Celestia les da una breve introducción.

-Son un grupo de Ddogs que asaltan a caravanas y grupos que viene a Ecuestria por la zona montañosa, pero no son simples ladrones ellos matan y violan a sus víctimas, incluso se encuentran en el libro bingo.

-Una de las prioridades del ejército real era buscar su base, quien hubiera pensado que estaría en nuestra propia tierra-dice molesto Red.

-Aun así debemos seguir-dice AJ con cierto enfado-Asesinos o no tiene a Apple Bloom.

Red pone una mirada preocupada y seriamente le responde a la portadora de la honestidad.

-Por mucha que sea la esperanza hay muy poca probabilidad de que ella esté viva.

-Pero tú dijiste que había un cincuenta-cincuenta de que estuviera viva-reprocha Aj molesta.

-Pero ahora es diferente, nos enfrentamos a un grupo considerado como mortal, además prometí a la princesa Luna que los mantendría a salvo y si creo que es correcto regresar así lo haremos.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!.-grita furiosa Aj-¡Por unos simples detalles decides dejarlo, estando tan cerca de salvar a Apple Bloom!

-Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de todos.

-Entonces iremos Big Mac y yo.

-No lo permitiré-el cuerno de Red brilla y de inmediato los hermanos Apple comienza a flotar de nuevo.

-¡Bájanos Red, bájanos!-grita desesperada Aj.

-No y en este momento regresamos a Ponyville.

El sonido de un cuerno sorprende al grupo y frente a ellos aparece un nuevo grupo de Ddogs

-¡Maldición!-grita Dash al verse descubiertos.

-¡Fuego!-grita un Ddog, al instante una nueva lluvia de flechas arriba contra el grupo, Twilight reacciona y crea un escudo, pero no todas las flechas son detenidas, algunas pasan el escudo siendo esquivadas a duras penas por las chicas y Red.

Todas se sorprenden ante tal situación, nunca habían visto que algo atravesara los escudos de Twilight.

-¿¡Cómo es posible eso!?-grita sorprendida Twilight.

-Son flechas especiales, inmunes a la magia.-dice Red que esquiva algunas cercanas.

-¿Cómo puede existir algo si?-vuelve a preguntar Twilight.

-Les sorprendería saber todo lo que hay mas allá de Ecuestria, rápido a cubierto.

Todos corrieron hacia una esquina donde se protegieron de las flechas, siendo el unicornio el ultimo en refugiarse y quedase a la orilla de pared para mantener vigilados a los rivales.

-Y ahora que hacemos-pregunta con temor Fluttershy.

-_Vamos Twilight, piensa...piensa._- se decía dentro de sí la unicornio morada.

Red miraba preocupado como algunos Ddogs armados con espadas y lanzas se acercaban a ellos y para su mala suerte se habían aislado en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Twilight!-grita Red sacando a la unicornio de su pensamiento-Tome a sus amigas y transpórtense lejos de aquí.

-Y tú que aras

-Yo los distraeré para que centren sus armas contra mí.

Todo el grupo se sorprende por la orden de Red.

-No pienso hacerlo-responde Twilight con enojo.

-Exacto, nosotras nunca abandonamos a ningún amigo-dice AppleJack

-Así es chico-apoya Dash que justo en ese momento sus orejas se tensa-Chicas escuchan eso.

-¿Qué cosa Dashie?-dice Pinkie que lleva una pata a su oreja intentando escuchar mejor.

-Se acerca-dice la pegaso.

-Que cosa-pregunta Fluttershy.

Pero la pegaso sigue intentando reconocer el ruido que se acerca, es entonces que su cuerpo percibe una brisa, rápida y ligera, después de un poco pensar Rianbow Dash da un grito de advertencia.

-¡Cúbranse!.

Twilight obedece a su amiga y crea un escudo mágico, justo cuando lo crean un torbellino horizontal aparece frente a ellos, como si fuese una bala de cañón impacto de lleno al grupo de Ddogs, estos salen volando y son cortados por las corrientes de este, aquellos que no son cortados azotan fuertemente contra las paredes del recinto, algunos de ellos caen inconscientes mientras algunos mueren al chocar de manera brusca, el torbellino cambia de sentido y orientación, se convierte en un tornado de un momento a otro, que termina de rematar a los heridos azotándolos dura y repetidamente contra los muros, el aire se tiñe de rojo y vísceras, después de varios segundos el tornado comienza ah alentarse hasta el punto de deshacerse y liberar un densa capa de humo.

Twilight deshace el escudo y se asoma junto a Red a evaluar la situación, al hacerlo Twilight siente nauseas al ver el sangriento escenario, cuerpos por todos lados, pedazos de carne incrustados en lo cristales y el suelo teñido en sangre, rápidamente genera un lazo mágico y lo enrolla sobre los ojos de Fluttershy.

La pegaso se asusta pero rápidamente Big Mac se acerca y le sujeta una pesuña.

-Que pasa Twilight por qué haces esto-pregunta la tímida poni.

-Créeme Fluttershy es por tu bien-responde la unicornio mientras controlaba las nauseas.

El resto de las chicas se asoma y al ver la escena terminan sintiendo las mismas nauseas que su amiga, mientras Big Mac al ver el escenario solo decide subirse Fluttershy sobre su lomo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, solo aguanta así un momento-responde el semental con su característica tranquilidad.

El poco humo que quedaba se dispersa, dejando ver en el centro de la masacre a un pegaso de singulares alas.

-¡Po...porque hiciese esto!-grita Twilight con un tono molesto.

El grito sorprende a todos que miren extrañados a su amiga.

-No era necesario llegar a tanto-continua molesta.

-Eran ustedes o ellos-responde seria Last-Esto no es una fiesta de té, aquí se viene a luchar y así es como se hace, no se paraliza ni se amarra a los rivales, se les mata y punto.

-Un momento vistes a los Ddog que derrotamos al inicio-pregunta AJ.

-Así es y al ver que no hicieron nada con ellos tuve que deshacerme de ellos por ustedes.

-¡También los!...-Twilight recuerda a Fluttershy- Les hiciste lo mismo.

-Era necesario, que pasa si un compañero los ve o alguno se liberaba, ellos nos delatarían.

-Pero si ya saben que estamos aquí-responde Rainbow Dash.

Last solo muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Last está en lo correcto-sorprende Red a todos con su comentario.-No saben que estamos aquí, si lo supieran nos hubiéramos topado con un mayor número de ellos o seguirían llegando, pero no es así, significa que el enemigo que buscan esta dentro de este lugar, solo nos hemos topado con los escuadrones por mera coincidencia.

-Entonces ellos están buscando a Mic-sugiere Fluttershy.

-Es lo más probable-responde Red.

-Así que cerebrito has un favor y deshazte de toda esta porquería-dice Last a Twilight.

-¡Que!-responde ofendida Twilight.

-No hay que alterarse tanto-intercede Red entre ambas ponis-Yo lo haré, así que les pido que se adelanten, los alcanzare en un momento.

Así el grupo comienza a avanzar, dejando al rojo unicornio en la horrible escena.

-"_Así que este es el poder de Last, es un ataque físico devastador, seguro que esa cosa podría romper un escudo mágico, tengo la sensación de que no uso todo su poder"._

Red lanza una pequeña chispa al aire, esta explota creando mas chispas, estas continúan explotando hasta que todo se cubre de una sola luz blanca, la cual cubre el sangriento escenario para después desaparecer y dejar todo como antes de la batalla.

Ya lejos del sangriento escenario Big Mac baja a Fluttershy de su lomo y Twilight le quita la venda de los ojos, poco después Red se reagrupa con ellos, quien da la indicación de ser más sigilosos, evitar las peleas y avanzar lentamente, mientras avanzan AJ se acerca al guardián de Luna.

-Muchas gracias-dice a Red.

-¿Por qué?-responde el semental.

-Por continuar con la búsqueda de mi hermanita.

-No malinterprete, yo aun pienso que debemos volver, pero puedo notar como todos están preocupados por su hermanita, además que clase de guardián seria si abandono a un inocente.

Apple Jack le sonríe al guardián, este corresponde la sonrisa para después caminar hacia donde la exmercenaria se encontraba.

-También lo sientes- pregunta a la pegaso.

-Desde hace rato.

-Crees que sea un Ddog.

-Hm, no, no lo creo.

-Que sucede-pregunta Big Mac a ambo guerreros.

Last y Red cruzan miradas cómplices.

-Tranquilo grandote nada de que preocuparse.

-Entonces por qué murmuraban, ¿Alguien nos sigue cierto?-vuelve a preguntar el gran semental.

Ambos guerreros vuelve cruzar miradas, el poni de campo era más de lo que aparenta.

-Vaya, eres más de lo pareces-dice Last pasando su cola sobre la cara del Apple mayor.

Este no se inmuta y continúa esperando la respuesta.

-Está bien –suspira Red al verse atrapados-Desde hace un tiempo que alguien nos sigue, poco antes de entrar a la cueva.

-Es enemigo-pregunta el semental.

-No lo sabemos.

El resto del grupo se detiene al ver que tres de sus amigos se habían detenido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta AJ.

-Hemos decidido que es tiempo de tomar un descanso-anuncia Red.

-Descansar, aquí, en territorio enemigo –se sorprende Dash por la orden del unicornio.

-Así es, puede que estemos cerca de Apple Bloom, pero necesitamos reponer fuerzas.-dice Big Mac apoyando la escusa del guardián.

Todos se juntan en una pared esquinada, Red los cubre con una esfera que vuelve transparentes a todos dentro de ella, ahí deciden descansar un momento y comer algo ligero. Sin darse cuenta todos terminan dormidos, es justo en ese momento que una pequeña sombra aparece, camina sigilosamente y se adentra en la esfera, camina a donde dejaron las provisiones, se acerca sigilosa y cuidadosamente, evitando despertar a todos, justo cuando esta frente a las provisiones algo le captura de una de sus patas, la sombra suelta un grito que despierta a los presentes, en un rápido movimiento Last abre una de sus alas deteniéndose a milímetros del rosto de la sombra.

-¡Pero qué!...¿!Tu qué haces aquí!?-pregunta molesta Last.

Todos se reincorporan, siendo Rainbow Dash la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Scootaloo!.

La pegaso cian corre hacia la potrilla.

-Rainbow Dash-grita la potrilla, siendo recibida con un abraso de su hermana.

-¡Scootaloo!-se sorprenden todos, excepto Last y Red.

-Que estas haciendo aquí Scooty-pregunta Rainbow Dash con tono molesto.

La pequeña mira a Rainbow a los ojos y sin razón aparente comienza a llorar, lo cual asusta a su hermana mayor adoptiva.

-Lo siento, lo siento –llora la pegaso menor-Yo no quería que secuestraran a Apple Bloom, me dio miedo, tuve miedo y se la llevaron, que clase de amiga soy Rainbow, que clase de amiga soy.

Rainbow solo abrazo a la pequeña que no para el llanto, acariciando su crin con la esperanza de tranquilizarla.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunta Red.

-Es una de las amigas de mi hermana, se llama Scootaloo-responde AJ.

-Scootaloo..Creo haber oído ese nombre.

Después de un tiempo Scootaloo deja de llorar.

-¿Estas mejor?-le pregunta su hermana.

Ella asiente.

No había necesidad de preguntas, todos sabían por que Scootaloo les había seguido, por desgracia Red no compartía el sentimiento de los demás.

-Me niego a seguir avanzando.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunta Twilight.

-No podemos llevarla con nosotros, es demasiado peligroso.

-Desde el principio ya era peligroso-dice Rainbow.

-Pero es diferente, no podemos llevar a esta niña, podría salir herida o algo peor.

-Si ese es el caso yo me haré responsable de su seguridad-responde Rainbow.

-Yo también-dice Pinkie Pie.

-Y... yo-se suma Fluttershy.

-También yo-dice AppleJack.

-Todos lo aremos-confirma Twilight la decisión del grupo.

-Eyup-concluye Big Mac.

-Aunque estén todos decididos no pienso hacerlo, ni dejar que alguno de ustedes avance más.

Una vez más Red sacaba a relucir su comportamiento militar, esto molestaba a todos los presentes menos a Last que se mantenía distante.

-La princesa Luna me...

-Te pidió que nos cuidaras, lo sabemos-interrumpe Twilight-Pero no que decidieras por nosotros, te hemos estado haciendo caso porque eres el de mas experiencia en batalla, solo por eso.

-Si es así como lo quieren-responde serio el unicornio que hace brillar su cuerno.

Al ver esto Twilight también hace brillar el suyo esperando el ataque del guardián de Luna.

Pero antes de que alguno hicieran algo se escucha un fuerte aullido que sorprende a todos, después del aullido se comienza a escuchar el golpear del piso con algo duro, el ruido aumenta cada vez más y las pequeñas piedras en el piso dan pequeño saltos.

-Todos a la esfera rápido-manda Red, todos lo hacen y el los vuelve a cubrir con la esfera.

Aquel fuerte y pesado ruido continua aumentando, como si una gran bestia se acercase a donde ellos. Scootaloo se abraza a su hermana y Fluttershy a Big Mac, todos esperan que aparezca lo que genera tal sonido y hace temblar la tierra.

Frente a ellos parece un gran escuadrón de Ddogs, todos portan armaduras pesadas y de gran grosor, armados con espadas y lanzas de gran tamaño, comienzan a desfilar frente a ellos, mientras el eco de sus pisadas retumba en los oídos de nuestros héroes.

Como si la fila fuese eterna pasa un largo tiempo para que poco a poco se vaya reduciendo el número de Ddogs que avanzan, al último de la fila se ve a un Ddog de gran tamaño, tan alto como al que enfrentaron en la granja de los Apple, era de color gris y ojos muy rasgados, portaba una armadura de color negra y penacho rojo, como marcando que era un guerrero superior al resto, portaba un hacha de gran tamaño, la cual arrastraba al caminar, justo detrás de el aparece otro gran Ddog, con la misma armadura solo que este porta arco y flecha, es de color verde y sus ojos están saltones.

Cuento estos pasan frente al grupo todos pueden sentir una fuerte sensación de maldad, que emana de aquellos canes, uno de ellos se detiene justo enfrente de la esfera, era el Ddog del hacha.

-¿Hueles eso?-pregunta a su compañero arquero.

El otro Ddog olfatea el aire pero no reconoce nada.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Eso, huele como a...-respira hondo-... planta.

Su compañero vuelve a olfatear percibiendo esta vez el aroma que su compañero decía.

-Están cerca, muy cerca.

-Bien, sigamos avanzando puede que nos topemos con ellos.

Ambos Ddog desaparecen en el oscuro camino, mientras todos por fin se relajan, todos excepto Red que se mantiene atento. Rainbow Dash suspira de alivio.

-Eso estubooooaaaaaah!

De repente un fuerte hachazo impacta la espera agrietándola un poco, todos se asustan y retroceden, Red se mantiene firme y no cede terreno, el Ddog del hacha reaparece entre las sombras y continua golpeando la esfera, esta se comienza a romperse mientras Red lucha por mantenerla.

-Salgan de ahí lindos ponis-dice el Ddog arquero que aparece entre las sombras-Solo queremos hablar.

-Desde un principio sabían que estamos aquí-dice Rainbow.

-No del todo-dice Red-¡Ahora corran!.

Red deshace la esfera, todos aparecen detrás de los Ddog.

Red les indica el camino y todos comienzan a correr, los Ddog se dan cuenta del señuelo demasiado tarde.

-Muy astuto-dice el Ddog arquero.

No lo suficiente-responde el de el hacha que de su vestimenta toma un cuerno y sopla en él, el sonido del cuerno era diferente a los que habían escuchado antes, se escuchaba más grave y lastimaba los oídos, todos corrían por los pasillos sin un destino claro, Red por su parte se fijaba en las indicaciones en las paredes, deteniéndose justo frente a una.

-¡Por aquí!-grita Red al resto-Todos van donde el guardia indica siendo Twilight la ultima en pasar.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-pregunta sin dejar de correr.

-Hacia la prisión o al menos eso decía la flecha.

-Piensas entregarnos en charola de plata-pregunta Rainbow con Scootaloo sobre su espalda.

-No, pero puede que su amiga está ahí.

-¡Apple Bloom!-grita AJ al sentir que podría rescatar a su hermana.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos podían ver como varios Ddogs llegaban por los pasillos circundantes, hasta al fin terminar rodeados.

-Formen un circulo-grita Red.

El circulo se forma dejando a Fluttershy y Scootaloo en el centro de este, protegidos por los demás; por donde vieran había varios Ddog, todos con armamento pesado, todos con miradas violentas y hambrientas sangre.

De entre el gran tumulto de Ddog aparecen el de al hacha y el arquero.

-No hay a donde correr-dice el arquero.

-Y les recomendamos no luchar-dice ahora el de el hacha-Todas nuestras armas tiene sellos anti magia, así que sus escudos no les servirán

-Ríndanse y les prometemos una muerte rápida y sin dolor, bueno acepto a las chicas, ellas tendrá un trato especial.

-Nunca permitiré que un sucio perro toque a mi familia-responde Big Mac golpeando duramente el piso.

-No es como que tengan elección chico rudo, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas-dice el arquero.

Poco a poco varios Ddog se acercan al grupo, todos preparados para aguantar lo que fuese posible, por su parte Red miraba las paredes, buscando por donde llegar a la zona de prisioneros.

-Bien, una última oportunidad, dennos a la chicas.

Red solo sonríe para sí, esto llama la atención de una de los Ddog de armadura negra.

-Veo que tenemos a un chico listo-dice el Ddog arquero pensando que Red aceptaría la propuesta.

-No-responde Red-Es solo que no me puedo creer que piensen que nos rendiremos tan fácil.

En un rápido flash el grupo desaparece de la vista de los Ddog, para aparecer justo detrás de uno de los grupos, aunque algo mareados.

-Pudiste haber avisado-dice Dash.

-¡No hay tiempo, corran por este pasillo, rápido!- grita Red.

Todos comienza la huida, siendo Twilight la ultima y la única en darse cuenta que Red se había quedado, rápidamente regresa.

-Red que pasa, estas bien-pregunta preocupada, pensando que el guardia esta cansado por hacer tal hechizo.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-reprende Red-Les dije que le largaran.

Twilight se da cuenta de sus intenciones y también molesta responde.

-No, no pienso dejarte, tienes que venir con nosotros.

Red que estaba dándole la espalda solo le mira de reojo y responde.

-Has caso yegua estúpida, si quieres salvar a tu amiga y que ustedes salgan vivos, lárgate ya!

-¡Pero!...

-¡Que te largues¡, por una vez en tu vida has caso a otros.!

-Yo...yo me quedare a lucha contigo- dice Twi mientras se acerca al unicornio.

-Maldita sea que le largues- Red se voltea y para empujar a Twilight.

-No te necesito, no necesito estorbos, contigo aquí solo moriremos más rápido.

-Pero...Red...

El unicornio le vuelve dar la espalda a Twilight, mientras los Ddog los reubican rápidamente y avanzan hacia ellos.

-Le prometí a la princesa Luna que los protegería y eso haré, si escapo con ustedes solo retrasaría el encuentro, pero no cambiaría nada.

Twilight se levanta triste y adolorida, no por el empujón sino por saber que Red tenia razón.

-Además, no debes preocuparte Twilight, no por nada soy uno de los mejores guerreros de Luna-Red voltea y sonríe a la unicornio. Ella se seca las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y sonriente responde.

-Te estaremos esperando.

Red solo levanta una pesuña y le indica que se marche, mientras el ejercito Ddog ya se encuentra frente a él, Twilight se va dejando solo al unicornio, como al principio del encuentro reaparecen los Ddog de negro.

Uno de ellos ríe fuera de control.

-Enserio jejeje, crees jejeje, que podrás jejeje ganarnos tu solo- habla el arquero.

-No lo creo, sé que puedo vencerlos.

-Tú solo, contra cientos de nosotros, tienes mucho valor o solo eres un estúpido.

Red no responde, solo hace su cuerno brillar.

-Acaso además de idiota eres sordo, tenemos armas que anularan cualquier hechizo que nos lances.

Red se mantiene serio y en callado.

-No piensas responder-pregunta el Ddog del hacha.

-Bien, si es así-habla el Ddog arquero-Te aremos un favor y te dejaremos atacar primero, adelante vamos, ataca poni.

-De hecho- por fin responde Red –Ya los eh atacado.

Ambos Ddog se miran entre sí, ninguno entiende lo que Red quiso decir.

-Si no piensas atacar, lo aremos nosotros-dice el Ddog del hacha, la cual levanta a la altura de su pecho.

Comienza a avanzar hacia Red, pero el unicornio sigue sin moverme, después de unos cuantos pasos el Ddog se detiene, sacude su cabeza y tose un poco, comienza a tener dificultades para respirar, pero no es solo el, todos los Ddogs comienzan a toser y sentir mareos, el Ddog arquero cae sobre una de sus rodillas mientras intenta inhalar aire, pero le es imposible, de un instante a otro el aire se volvía cada vez más denso, difícil de espirar y una onda de calor comenzaba a sentirse.

-Maldito...que le has hecho al aire-grito el arquero.

Todos los Ddog frente a Red comienzan a caer por la falta de aire y por la fuerte sensación de calor.

El Ddog del hacha mira su pata derecha, estaba completamente sudada, mientras su armadura se comenzaba a calentar.

-Tu...tu...tu eres un...-intentaba hablar el Ddog del pelaje gris, pero el calor y falta de aire le dificultaba hablar.

-Mi nombre es Red Hell, caballero de la princesa Luna, uno de los tres pilares de la noche y el cuarto cometa de Canterlot, aunque también soy conocido como "Warmblood".

-War..war.. Warmblood-repite con miedo el Ddog gris-Im... ¡imposible!, tu deberías...Deberías estar en la zona este de Ecuestria.

-Veo que me conoces y sobre mi locación, hace poco fui removido, ahora trabajo en Canterlot, aunque bueno, de que sirve que se los diga si pronto van a morir.

Uno a uno fueron muriendo los Ddogs, la mayoría por la falta de oxigeno.

-Cómo es posible esto-se preguntaba el arquero-¿¡Qué clase de magia es esta!?

-Magia elemental-responde nuevamente Red- Si supieras quien soy sabrías que soy uno de los máximas usuarios y exponente del elemento fuego.

-Es imposible, no hay suficiente fuego...cof, cof...como para que generes todo esto...

-Que ignorante eres, por decir fuego no significa que necesite una llama para atacar, el fuego tiene variantes, lo cual me permite crear técnicas especiales de ataque, por ejemplo calentar el ambiente, prácticamente volví un sauna su escondite, bueno, solo el espacio en el que estamos nosotros.

-Pero...Tu, por...porque no te ves afectado...

-Qué clase de guerrero seria si caigo en mis propios hechizos, estoy acostumbrado a aguantar la respiración por largos periodos, además capacite mi cuerpo para que internamente y con magia genere mi propio oxigeno.

El tiempo paso y ya solo quedaban los Ddog de negra armadura.

-Veo que por algo soy de alto rango-dice Red reconociendo su fuerza-Les seré honesto, no soy partidario de la violencia y mucho menos adoro matar, así que hagamos un trato.

-¿Que quieres saber?-pregunta el Ddog verde.

-Hace poco uno de sus compañeros trajo a una potrilla de pelaje amarillo y crin roja, ¿Donde está?.

-No lo sabemos-responden ambos.

-Mienten-dice Red.

-Es enserio-habla el arquero-No lo sabemos, nosotros solo nos encargamos de la vigilancia.

-Eso es imposible, ambos son de alto rango, deben saber algo-el cuerno de Red brillo y junto a él las armaduras de los Ddog, estas se pusieron al rojo vivo quemando a ambos guerreros.

Esta vez es el del hacha el que responde.

-Está bien, está bien, Hace uno día uno de nuestros exploradores trajo consigo a una potrilla...no sé de qué color era solo sé que la llevaron inmediatamente con nuestro líder...es todo lo que se, lo juro!.

Red detiene el hechizo.

-Bien, agradezco tu colaboración, ahora...

-Es causa perdida-le interrumpe al Ddog arquero.

-Que quieres decir.

-Si venían a salvar a esa potrilla, llegan tarde, nuestro jefe ya debió habérsela comido-rió un poco al final.

Las palabras del Ddog sorprenden un poco al unicornio.

-Como que se la comió, imposible, ustedes no comen carne de poni.

-Cierto-responde el can gris-Nosotros solo comemos carne de ave o pescado, pero no nuestro líder, el come todo lo que sea posible, carne, piedras, metal, diamante, mientras le quepa en la boca él lo tragara, inclusive carne equina.

Un sudor frio recorre el pelaje de Red, de inmediato su prioridad se volvió encontrar al grupo de rescate y salir del lugar.

-Si hubiera una posibilidad de que aun siguiera viva, donde la pondría su líder.

El Ddog arquero comienza a reír.

-Acaso crees que aun pueda estar viva, jajaja...¡ella está muerta!, acéptalo, y muy pronto tú y tus amigos también lo estarán, jajaja.

El cuerno de Red vuelve a brillar y con esto el Ddog burlón vuelve a calentarse, pero es un calor diferente, este no es externo, es interno, se lleva las patas al estomago donde siente un intenso dolor, poco a poco su armadura se comienza a calentar de nuevo, el metal comienza a hervir.

-¡Basta!, Basta!-grita el Ddog, al sentir como el metal hirviente quema su piel.

Toda su armadura, tanto del pecho, espalda y casco comienza a consumir el cuerpo del Ddog, traspasa su piel y a quemar sus huesos y órganos internos, sumergido en el dolor el Ddog lanza gritos desesperado y agonizante, se lleva las manos al cascos buscando quitárselo, pero al hacerlo sus manos se adhieren al metal ardiente y comienzan a derretirse. Los gritos aumentan hasta el punto de ser audible en casi todos los rincones del laberinto, mientras su compañero, mira con terror como muere, después de varios minutos de dolor y agonía, el Ddog muere cuando su cerebro es completamente derretido.

Red se para frente al Ddog sobrante y seriamente espera la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Si…si aun estuviera viva...estaría en la cocina

-En la cocina-se sorprende Red ante la respuesta.

-Sí, ya sabes…para engordarla y esas cosas...-decía con esfuerzo y temor.

El cuerno de Red vuelve a brillar y el Ddog siente como su armadura se enfría y le es fácil respirar.

-Si valoras tu vida te iras de aquí-le amenaza Red seriamente.

El Ddog no responde, se mantiene cabizbajo.

Red comienza su camino, el canino le ve alejarse, mira su hacha al lado y la toma con delicadeza, voltea hacia tras, a los restos de quien fue su compañero, regresa su mirada al unicornio y sin pensarlo se abalanza sobre él.

-¡Muereee!-grita desesperado, pero no pasa de cinco pasos cuando su armadura se calienta y quema su piel mas rápidamente que a su compañero, el Ddog siente como su cuerpo se queme y explota, cae bruscamente y lo último que ve es a Red mover la cabeza negativamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen comentarios, así me ayudan a mejorar como escritor y por ende mejorar la historia :D


	8. Patata

My Little Pony -FiM es propiedad de Hasbro.

Pido disculpas de antemano por las letras o palabras incompletas que se den en el texto y los errores de ortografía.

* * *

Era de noche en Equestria, el cielo estaba notablemente nublado y la luna tenía un peculiar brillo opaco, apagado, reflejo del sentir de la princesa menor.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más, iré por ellos! –grito la princesa menor que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana.

Celestia que estaba acostada en cama viendo un libro, cerró con su magia la ventana por la que Luna pretendía salir.

-Tranquila Luna, solo ha pasado un día desde su partida, te aseguro que se encuentran bien.

-Si pero, no sabemos a dónde fueron o donde están.

-Claro que sabemos dónde están y a donde fueron, están en Equestria en lo más profundo de bosque Everfree.

Luna al notar el tono relajado de su hermana sintió curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Celestia soltó una pequeña risita y contesto:

-Por qué las conozco, se de lo que son capaces sobre todo Twilight, dime Luna, que acaso no confías en ellas.

-Claro que confió –respondió algo ofendida –Es solo que, también son mis amigas y me preocupo –termino cabizbaja.

-Luna –llamo Celestia su hermana –Ven acuéstate conmigo.

Luna obedeció al instante, levanto la cabeza y subió a la cama apoyándose un poco en su hermana.

-Todo está bien, si estuvieran en peligro ya lo sabríamos, además, enviaste a Red para que las protegiera, no?

Luna suspiro.

-Sí, pero temo que sea segado por su carácter.

-¿Tan severo es? –pregunto algo intrigada Celestia

-Bueno, en ocasiones su temperamento se torna algo pesado, generalmente en situaciones de peligro.

-Bueno, confió en que sabrán lidiar con el –dijo Celestia en tono alegre.

-Por cierto hermana, ¿Qué estas mirando? –indago Luna al notar un libro negro entre los cascos de su hermana.

-Ah! Esto, es solo un viejo libro –respondió Celestia cerrándolo de golpe y con su magia lo coloco en un librero cercano.

Esto solo aumento la curiosidad en Luna, que fijo su mirada aquel libro.

* * *

Entre los grandes y extensos pasillos de la guarida de los Ddog podemos notar una puerta de madera, está algo gastada y tiene marcas de golpes, la cual se abre dejando notar un objeto de color lila que se mueve de un lado a otro.

-Bien, no hay moros en la costa.

-¿Moros?, ¿Qué son moros? –se asomó ahora una silueta rosa.

-Es una expresión Pinkie –susurro Twi.

-Ah!, Oki doki y por qué susurras? –Twi solo rodo los ojos.

Ambas ponis salieron caminando despacio y en silencio, detrás de ellas apareció el resto del grupo, primero Dash con Scootaloo, después Fluttershy y AJ, seguidas por Big Mac y al final Last.

Recorrieron el pasillo en el que estaban hasta llegar a un punto donde se interceptaba con otro, Twi se aseguró de nueva cuenta de que no hubiera Ddogs cerca, para su fortuna el camino estaba libre.

-Bien, podemos avanzar –indico Twi al resto que comenzaron a seguir sus pasos, mientras lo hacían, la unicornio pudo notar como su amiga de pelaje naranja y crin rubia se retrasaba. Dejando a Dash al frente fue con su amiga.

-Estas bien –le pregunto a AJ, a pesar de saber lo tonta que sonó la pregunta.

AJ no respondió, se mantenía cabizbaja, pero después de unos segundos respondió.

-Se supone que debía protegerla, era mi deber como hermana mayor y yo…-tartamudeo –Yo falle -Termino con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos

Twi le coloco un casco sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila Apple Jack, ya verás que la encontraremos, este lugar es muy grande lo más seguro es que este en otra parte –intento ser positiva.

-Pero –volvió a dudar la poni- Y si llegamos tarde.

Esa idea ya había pasado por la cabeza de Twilight, pero ella quiso evitarla, negarla lo más que pudiera y sabía que su amiga también tenía que negarla o podría perderse. (Ya saben, entrar en shock y esas cosas)

-AJ, mírame –invitando a su amiga a cruzar miradas, la poni terrestre al principio dudo, pero termino cediendo –Te prometo que ella está bien y que la rescataremos pronto.

-¿Enserio? –cuestiono Aj aun con lágrimas.

-Es una Pinkie promesa –dijo Twi haciendo los movimientos de la misma.

AJ soltó un par de suspiros más y se secó las lágrimas, no le gustaba que sus amigas le vieran tan vulnerable, dio una sonrisa hacia la unicornio, quien la correspondió.

-Bien, vallamos por mi hermana y mostrémosle a esos pulgosos que pasa cuando se meten con un Apple-dijo enérgica la vaquera.

Big Mac que había comenzado a caminar lento para oír la conversación mostro una sonrisa casi fugas –_Bien hecho Twilight._

Pero una rugosa voz alerto a los presentes.

-Bien, me gustaría ver que nos puedes hacer.

Todo el grupo levanto la vista al techo para ver a varios o casi cientos de Ddogs sujetados del techo.

-¡Co...Corran! -grito Dash que subió a Scotaloo a su espalda y comenzó a correr.

El resto hizo los mismo y de nueva cuenta comenzaron una nueva huida, mientras corrían esquivaban algunas flechas y lanzas que les arrojaban. Poco a poco les estaban dando alcance, algunos Ddog se lanzaban del techo y caían justo enfrente de ellos, siendo repelidos rápidamente por Big Mac o la propia Last.

La situación era extrema, siendo rodeados la poni lila no sabía qué hacer, pelear o defenderse, atacar o repeler, la mente de Twi carburaba a más de lo que podía, estaba la alternativa de teletransportarse pero eso requería cierto tiempo y concentración, la cual no tenía.

-*_Por aquí*_

Escucho Twi en su mente, era una voz pasiva y algo reconfortante. Esto la saco de su mar de dudas y le hizo buscar con la mirada quien le llamo, en su búsqueda diviso a un grupo como de treinta Ddogs que se acercaban a ellos por un pasillo.

-_*Por aquí*_

Volvió a sonar la voz en su cabeza, justo por el pasillo donde veía venir al pequeño grupo de enemigos.

Algo había en esa voz que le inspiraba confianza, así sin dudarlo ni un segundo emprendió carrera contra ellos.

-¡Tonta que haces!-grito Last que golpeaba a un Ddog en la cara y veía a Twi correr hacia el enemigo.

Twi hizo brillar su cuerno, preparando el hechizo para vencer a los caninos, estos extendieron escudos al frente acompañado de varias sonrisas traviesas.

-¡Enserio crees que podrás detenernos poni!-grito uno de los Ddog que encaraba a Twi.

-¡Claro que podrá! -escucho gritar la unicornio a su lado, pudo notar cono AJ y a su otro costado Dash encaraban junto a ella.

-Ni siquiera su tonta reina podría romper estos escudos, idiotas -volvió a gritar el Ddog.

El choque era inminente y ni Twi ni sus amigas sabían realmente si la librarían, pero no huirían, no hasta salvar a Apple Bloom.

-_*SURPRISE*_

Justo a nada del impacto la tierra sobre los Ddog se levantó, aplastándolos contra el techo, lo mismo paso frente a Big Mac y Last, aunque en este caso la tierra se movió tanto de abajo hacia arriba como viceversa, aplastando en un gran sándwich de tierra a sus contrincantes.

-Eso fue... ¡Asombroso! -grito emocionada Dash que abrazo a Twilight de la emoción.

-Pero que hechizo dulzura -felicito Aj a su amiga.

-Baya, quien diría que tendrías tal carta bajo la manga -decía Last que se acercaba con el resto a las tres amigas.

La unicornio un poco anonadada respondió.

-Pero...yo no...

-Vamos Twi no tienes por qué tan modesta -interrumpió Dash que aun la abrazaba.

_-*Por aquí* _-volvió a ser llamada.

Twi ignoro por un momento los comentarios de sus amigas, se concentró en escuchar la voz que repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Inconscientemente empezó andar por el camino dejando un poco extrañadas al resto y al gran semental que comenzaron a seguirla con curiosidad. Poco a poco el andar de Twi se volvió un trote para finalizar en una carrera que para sorpresa de sus amigas termino casi en la persecución del unicornio.

Al final Twilight se detuvo frente a una gran, gran puerta de color rojo, la cual en su centro tenía un circulo con la imagen de alguna bestia, la cual no se lograba distinguir bien ,pero algo era claro, la bestia parecía estar comiendo algo.

-Twi...Twilight, que..que es este ...lugar -pregunto Fluttershy en voz baja.

-No lo sé -respondió algo seco.

-Como que no lo sabes, tu nos has traído hasta aquí -dijo enojada Dash.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto incrédula Twi.

-¡Te tengo! -se arrojó Pinkie sobre Twi tumbándola al piso.

-Pinkie no estamos jugando atrapadas -regaño la pegaso cian.

-¿Ah no, entonces porque todos corrimos tras Twilight?

-Entonces Twi -hablo AJ -Porque nos has traído hasta este lugar.

-No lo sé, enserio, solo escuche una pequeña voz en mi cabeza y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí.

-¿Pequeña voz? -cuestiono Last no muy convencida.

-Si, comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza y no paro hasta este lugar.

-Bien, tal ves deberíamos hacerle caso a esa vocecita y entrar -ofreció Last con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tú que crees Twilight -miro AJ a su amiga.

La unicornio lucia pensativa, puede que la voz sea del enemigo que busca engañarles, pero recordó como el hacer caso a la voz la primera vez salieron librados.

-Bueno, creo que podemos probar.

-¡Pues que esperamos! -grito enérgica la pegaso oscura que se acercó a la gran puerta e intento moverla, pero sin resultado.

-Ehm, no creo que sea suficiente con querer abrirla -susurro Fluttershy.

-Cierto, puede que tenga un hechizo o que sea inmune a la magia -intuyo Twi considerando las armas que el enemigo había mostrado.

-Entonces como la abriremos- pregunto AJ

Por su parte Big Mac se había único a Last para intentar abrirla a la fuerza.

-Por dios, intentan mover esta cosa es como querer empujar una montaña -dijo molesta Last.

-Has intentado mover una montaña -pregunto curiosa Scootaloo.

-Tú que crees mocosa.

-Que no lo lograste -se burló Dash.

-Bien, está claro que no se puede mover, así que solo queda la magia.

-Y no puedes usar ese torbellino de antes -pregunto AJ

-Para eso necesito mucho espacio y para poder logarlo en este sitio necesitaría regresar varios pasillos para logara el impulso adecuado, eso tomaría mucho tiempo, del cual no disponemos.

Ante las palabras de la pegaso todas comenzaron a escuchar un fuerte ruido, como de algo grande siendo azotado constantemente, como un martillo chochando contra el acero, esto alarmo por completo al grupo, excepto claro a la ex mercenaria.

-De acuerdo chispita, es tu turno -miro Last a Twi.

-_Ok Twilight, tienes que pensar como abrir la puerta, que tal un hechizo de explosión, pero y si no funciona, creo que leí uno para manipular el metal, aunque nunca lo eh intentado, puedo intentar transportarnos al otro extremo, pero no sé qué haya del otro lado...¡vamos Twilight decide!_

El leve sonido del chocar de un casco contra el metal llamo su atención de inmediato. Era Pinkie, la poni rosa tocaba la puerta como si se tratase de una visita a la casa del vecino.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando a todos con cara de "No inventes", para después mirar asombrados a la terrestre que sonríe dijo:

-¿Qué?, es de mala educación irrumpir en la casa de alguien sin su permiso.

La poni entro al lugar con su característico andar a pequeños saltos, el resto del grupo se miró entre sí, a nadie se le ocurrió tocar.

Todo el grupo entro, cerrándose la puerta tras ellos, lo cual les robo un buen susto a todos menos a Last y a Pinkie que emocionada contemplaba el lugar.

Era como un anfiteatro, había cientos de escalones/asientos de piedra que formaban un enorme circulo, la bajada era muy inclinada y hasta donde Twi pudo tantear el lugar tenía una profundidad de 30 metros, justo en el centro del lugar una gran cortina roja se extendía hasta el techo, cubriendo gran parte de lo que parecía el escenario, las paredes del lugar tenían grabadas imágenes de lo que parecía una historia, se veía a familias conviviendo unos con otros, cultivando la tierra, pescando, cazando pero mostrando una paz absoluta, pero con el mirar del mural también se notó el deterioro del escenario, las coloridas imágenes se fueron cambiando por oscuros y rojizos escenarios de batallas, donde se pudo distinguir una en especial con algunos ponis dibujados, la historia continua ahora mostrando a un pueblo destruido por las guerra, los individuos en la pared mostraban gestos tristes y de dolor, lo cual resintió un poco nuestro protagonistas.

La mayoría aparto la vista por el lamentable escenario que mostraba, algunos Ddogs que parecían enfermos, pues tenían colores verdes o estaban acostados, otros parecían pelear por algún alimento y no se veía en absoluto a ningún infante como al principio de las imágenes.

Al final fue Twilight la única que al parecer terminado ver el muro.

-¿Qué bonito cuento, no? –le pregunto Last a sus espaldas

-Cómo puedes decir tal cosa –reprocho Twi.

-Mira niña, lo que está ante tus ojos no es más que la pura realidad, toda sociedad tiene su auge pero también su fin, como termine este depende de la civilización.

-Pero Ecuestria ha vivido en paz por miles de años.

Last solo levanto una ceja diciendo "¿Enserio?"

Twilight ignoro el gesto y regreso su vista al mural, pues parecía estar incompleto, ya que una parte era cubierta por la gran carpa roja, fue entonces que también noto el resto de la estructura del lugar.

Por las orillas del lugar 7 grandes pilares inclinados que sostenían un gran techo de concreto con diversas piedras preciosas incrustadas, pero lo peculiar del techo era que los diamantes formaban una palabra extraña, aun para la perspicaz unicornio, "Gluttire".

-¿Bien y ahora qué? –pregunto Dash indiferente.

-Lo lógico sería buscar otra salida –respondió Twi.

Todos comenzaron a bajar rumbo al escenario, teniendo algunos problemas ya que algunos escalones eran muy pequeños.

-Quien diría que los Ddog pudieran ser cultos –se auto cuestiono la unicornio.

-La vida es una caja de sorpresas –hablo Last a la distancia.

-¡Sorpresas!, ¡me encantan las sorpresas!, sobre todo cuando es de alguien especial, ya saben cómo un hermano o un amigo, tengo un amigo que se llama Sirillo y no le gustan mucho las fiestas, pero siempre da buenos regalos, la otra ves el…

-¡CALLATE! –grito Last mas desesperada que enojada.

-¡Oye, que grosera! –respondió triste la poni rosa.

-Mira niña, si tienes tantas energías por que no ayudas a buscar una salida que no se por la puerta que entramos.

Pinkie frunció el ceño mostrando inconformidad con la sugerencia, pero.

-¡Está bien!-respondió alegre y se alejó rápidamente del grupo.

Last lanzo un suspiro de alivio, el cual no le duro al sentir las miradas desaprobatorias del resto. Continuaron bajando hasta llegar al escenario donde se sentaron a recuperar el aliento.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Scootaloo frotándose la panza.

Fuertes crujidos se escucharon entre todos, era obvio, habían estado huyendo durante un largo tiempo y casi no habían consumido alimento.

-Creo que podemos comer algo –dijo Twi mientras que de sus alforjas sacaba un poco de pan.

Fluttershy por su parte saco unas botellas de agua y Big Mac algunas manzanas.

Mientras almorzaban Fluttershy pudo notar cierta impaciencia en su amiga color lila, Twi no había probado el pan ni tomado agua, solo jugaba con la manzana entre sus casco.

-¿Ehm, Twilight, estás bien?

Pero no tuvo respuesta.

-¿Twilight?

AJ noto la situación y se acercó a sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?

-Twilight –miro triste la pegaso a su amiga.

AJ miro a la unicornio, esta tenía la vista perdida en la manzana que recorría de un extremo a otro el espacio entre sus cascos.

-Todo bien dulzura –pregunto a Twi, pero como con Fluttershy tampoco respondió.

-Yo me encargo –apareció Dash que agarro a Twi de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente, la unicornio reacciono lanzando un grito de espanto.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto alarmada.

-Bien ya está –sonrió Dash, divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

-Twi te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntar Fluttershy.

-Ehm…claro…por que la pregunta.

-En primera porque pareces preocupada y en segunda por que no has comida nada, ni siquiera tomado agua.

-Bueno…yo... este…

-E…está bien si no quieres contarnos –le dijo Fluttershy amablemente.

-No bueno –volvió a dudar la unicornio –Es solo que estoy preocupada.

-Preocupada, ¿por qué? –cuestiono Dash.

Twi lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Es por Red, estoy preocupada, ha pasado el tiempo y no sabemos si este bien, que tal si el enemigo lo capturo o aún sigue luchando y si esta m…- callo al momento de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Sin notarlo, todas, excepto Twi se habían olvidado del unicornio rojo, esto las hizo sentirse mal y no pudieron evitar sentir preocupación.

-¡Hey encontré algo! – anuncio en grito Pinkie, sacando a todos de su malestar momentáneo

-¿Ehm, Pinkie dónde estás? –pregunta la pegaso amarilla que buscaba a la poni rosa con la vista, al igual que el resto del grupo.

-¡Aquí! –grito la poni rosa apareciendo detrás de la gran cortina.

-¿Y qué encontraste? –indago su amiga de pelaje cian.

-¡Una patata!

-¿Una pata? –repitieron todos en coro.

-Si miren –Pinkie se encontraba en el borde del escenario, en uno de sus cascos tenía una cuerda de color dorado que jalo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las cortinas se abrieron mostrando lo que realmente parecía una patata

-¡Wuau~¡ -corearon en asombro Scootaloo y Dash.

-Realmente es una pata gigante –dijo sin salir de su asombro AJ, aquella patata era tan grande como la manticora a la que había enfrentado cuando conocieron a Mic.

-Yo no creo que sea una patata gigante –increpo Twilight.

-Ah no!, entonces que es? –pregunto Pinkie encarando a Twi.

La unicornio camino a la "patata" la observo, tanteo con su casco e incluso la olio.

-En primer lugar una patata no puede crecer tan grande, es ilógico, en segunda su textura es rugosa y dura, nadie podría comerla y tercera, está respirando.

Un silencio incomodo surgió entre todos excepto Fluttershy, seguido de un mar de risas y miradas burlonas a la unicornio, ella solo suspiro ya acostumbrada a estos tratos, nadie podía parar de reír ante el último argumento de su amiga.

-Hay Twilight…y dices que no eres buena con los chistes –hablo como podo la pegaso cian que no paraba de reír y hasta lagrimear por lo divertida que estaba.

-De hecho Twilight tiene razón –corrigió la pegaso amarilla en apoyo a su amiga.

Dash y el resto miraron a su amiga de crin rosa, la pegaso tenía una oreja pagada a la "ya no patata" por definición de Twi.

-Puedo escuchar su respiración y el latir de su corazón.

-Jeje, buena broma Flutter, pero enserio eso no puede

Las palabras de la pegaso se vieron cortadas cuando un fuerte ruido, parecido a un eructo resonó por todo el lugar. La mayoría portaba cara de asombro ante lo escuchado.

-Saben, creo que es tiempo de irnos –sugirió la pegaso cian.

-Si vámonos –asistió Scootaloo el argumento de su hermana mayor.

Un nuevo ruido se hizo presente, también era un sonido familiar, el crujir del estómago cuando uno tiene hambre.

-Big Mac dime que ese fue tu estomago –Apple Jack miro a su hermano con la esperanza que el semental asintiera

-Nop –respondió para mal de todos.

Todos portaban miradas de espanto y con temor regresaron la vista a la "patata"

-Hey niña –llamo Last a Pinkie.

-Creo que es tiempo de buscar una salida –dijo Twi que comenzó a retroceder con el resto del grupo.

Terminaron regresando hasta la puerta roja donde notaron la ausencia de cierta poni.

-Ehm chicos, donde este Pinkie –pregunto AJ al resto.

Todos buscaron con la mirada a la peculiar poni, siendo Scootaloo la que dio con ella.

-Dash, allí arriba –señalo con su pesuña a un punto rosa que se encontraba sobre la patata, llevando en su espalda su cañón para fiestas.

-¡Hay no! –Dash salió dispara rumbo a Pinkie, aun incapaz de creer lo que su amiga quería hacer, aunque pensándolo bien, no era imposible de creer.

Acelero su vuelo, cada vez se acercaba a la poni rosa que pareció haber llegado a la cima de la patata, ya ahí, preparo su cañon y lo apunto a un sitio fuera de la vista de la pegaso.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Nooooo~!

Y Pinkie disparo.

* * *

Bueno gente aquí otro cap, disculpen la demora pero tuve cierto problemas al escribir este cap (ya tenía escrito almenos un 50% pero mientras avanzaba me quedaba con cierta inconformidad y termine cambiándolo casi por completo) espero que haya sido de su gusto y de nueva cuenta reitero mi disculpa por el retraso.

Sin más me despido, si les gusto comente, si no les gusto también comenten pues todas las criticas u opiniones me ayudan a mejorar un poquito más. Y prometo que el próximo cap no tardara tanto xD


	9. Cap 9

Disculpen la demora, me han pasado varias cosas de a junto, la primera fueron los finales de semestre que apenas y pase por los pelos xD, la otra es que actualicé mi pc y bueno, fue un quitar y actualizar programas una talacha muy larga pero bueno, ya llegan las vacaciones y es donde espero poder actualizar mínimo una ves por semana, sin mas aquí el episodio y enserio, disculpen la demora x3

¡Gracias por los Reviews!

Nuevo formato de escritura xD, con la cual espero hacer más fácil la lectura de la historia.

-Así serán los diálogos-

"Así los pensamientos"

_Así las acciones y narración_

"_Así los flashback_" -centrados

Espero que no haya problemas y cumpla su objetivo :D

* * *

**Cap 9: Indestructible.**

_El rugir del cañón causo eco más allá del lugar donde nuestro héroes se hallaban, el ruido se esparció por los largos y oscuros pasillos del lugar, llegando hasta los oídos de un inquieto poni._

-Oye, escuchaste eso, ¿Qué habrá sido?_._

-Puedo imaginarme que fue, ahora la pregunta sería ¿de dónde vino?

-Crees que mi hermana este ahí.

-Es lo más seguro.

-Pues que esperamos, ¡vamos!.

* * *

_Todo el grupo estaba estupefacto, solo a la espera de que lo que fuese la "patata" comenzara a moverse._

-¡Pero qué has hecho! –_grito la pegaso cian a su amiga rosa que ya preparaba un segundo disparó, con un rápido movimiento la tomo por la espalda y la llevo con resto_.

-¿Pero en que estabas pensando, Pinkie? –_increpo la unicornio Lila_.

-No creo que eso importe ahora, dulzura –_dijo AJ que se mantenía viendo al gran bulto cafe_.

-Debemos irnos, ¡ahora!–_indico Dash que con ayuda de Big Mac empujaba la gran puerta roja lo suficiente para que la pegaso pudiera asomarse, al hacerlo una flecha se incrusto justo a la medida de su cabeza frente a ella_ –O tal vez no –_cerraron de nueva cuenta la puerta._

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Twi? –_pregunto Fluttershy con mucho temor_.

_El grupo comenzó a escuchar como el enemigo se acercaba, mientras, la extraña masa se movía notoriamente. La marcha del enemigo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y más fuerte, con el temor de verse encerrados todos buscaron desesperadamente una salida alterna, Dash y Flutter volaban intentado encontrar algún ducto por cual salir, mientras el resto buscaba la existencia de alguna puerta secreta o algo que les permitiera escapar del futuro asedio_.

-¡Nada! ¡No hay manera de salir! –_grito aterrada la pegaso de melena multicolor._

-Podemos bloquear la puerta –_sugirió Last con un aire sereno, demasiado sereno_.

-Y con que sería, no hay nada!? –_respondió AJ igual de desesperada que el resto_.

-Pues con eso –_señalo Last al bulto cafe._

_Un nuevo ruido los estremeció, venia justo del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba como si se arrastrara algo muy pesado, se podían escuchar los murmullos de los Ddog del otro lado, algo grande se venía y no estaban preparados. Pero paso algo extraño, los gritos que primeramente eran ordenes se volvieron gritos de alarma e incluso de dolor, se escuchó el choque de la armas y Twi sintió una presencia mágica, esto causo que sus ojos se iluminaran y comenzara a caminar rumbo a la puerta_.

-¡Cuidado! –_grito Last tomándola de las patas y jalándola, justo después la gran puerta roja se abrió en una gran explosión pero sin destruirla. Un mar de fuego se librero pero se detuvo a pocos metros de nuestro héroes. Todos miran con asombro y temor como de entre las llamas caminaba tranquilamente una silueta equina, que se perdía entre aquel mal rojo._

-¡Red! –_grito emocionada Twi al ver al unicornio sano y a salvo_.

_El semental tenía una mirada seria, esto apago las emociones de Twi que le miro preocupada, el guerrero de Luna desvió su mirada hacia tras por un momento, para poco después dos siluetas, una grande y otra pequeña aparecieran detrás de él._

-¡Apple Bloom! –_gritaron emocionados Big Mag y Apple Jack que corrieron al encuentro. Siendo la poni naranja la más rápida en llegar y sin fijarse abrazar a la pequeña silueta_.

-¡Apple Bloom!, ¡Apple Bloom! Qué bueno que estas bien!, me tenías tan preocupada…

-¡Suéltame! –_le irrumpió la pequeña voz._

_Apple Jack miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con una potrilla que no era su hermana, esta pequeña era de melena y cola rosa y un pelaje anaranjado_.

-Oh, lo siento –_se disculpó soltándola con algo de tristeza y rubor en sus mejillas, Big Mac solo desvió la mirada también apenado._

_Red mantenía un aire serio y preocupante para la mayoría._

-¿Por qué no me esperaron donde acordamos? –_reclamo en tono seco_.

-Fue nuestra culpa –_respondió AJ con Big Mac al lado –_Nos preocupamos tanto al no encontrar a Apple Bloom que le pedimos a Twi seguir buscando -_  
_

_Red no hablo mas solo dedico una mirada bastante severa que logro intimidar a la mayoría._

-¡Oneesan! –_se escuchó fuerte y sonoro, la pequeña potrilla que antes había abrazado AJ ahora se encontraba pegada a Last, la pegaso solo tenía una expresión incomoda, como diciendo "por qué a mí"._

-Vaya no sabía que tenías una hermanita –_Dijo Pinkie posando su mirada en la potrilla_ -Hola, cómo te llamas, yo soy Pinkie Pie, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Pinkie, me gustan las fiestas, los cupcakes, bailar, cantar, mi color favorito es en rosa, aunque el azul también es lindo, como cuando...

_Todos regresaron su mirada a la entrada para ignorar momentáneamente la escena de Pinkie y mirar al segundo poni que venía con Red, era un unicornio de la misma estatura que el guardián lunar, su pelaje era color nuez, su melena y cola eran blancas, tenía una barba de candado que le hacía ver de edad avanzada._

-No está aquí –_dijo a Red que solo respondió_.

-Te dije que también lo estamos buscando.

_El semental nuez llevo su mirada hacia la exmercenaria a la que solo sonrió e inclinando su cabeza dijo:_

-Señorita Last – _La pegaso solo desvió la mirada con enojo e irritación, que no pasó desapercibido por todos._

_Twi curiosa por la situación decidió presentarse con el semental, para poder indagar un poco en el asunto_ –Hola, mi nombre es... –_pero el unicornio le interrumpió_.

- Twilight Sparkle, protegida de Celestia, portadora del elemento de la Magia y una muy excelente hechicera _-Dicha descripción causo asombro en la poni, parecía que era más famosa de lo que pensaba, causando un rubor en la poni, el semental continuo hablando auto presentándose a cada una de las amigas de Twi_ –Disculpe mi ignorancia, pero ¿no hace falta una de los elementos?

-Se debe referir a Rarity, elemento de la Generosidad, en estos momentos ella se encuentra en Poniville, pero se unirá a nosotras cuando la situación lo amerite –_respondió amable la unicornio lila._

-Entiendo señorita, gracias por responder, pero que modales los míos –_dijo alarmado_ –Aun no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Jericho y la pequeña de allá es Aoi.

-Oye! –_Grito la potrilla con cierto enfado_ –Por qué les das ni nombre real y tu diste tu apodo.

_El unicornio se lleva el casco a la cara y responde: _

-Aoi, no sabían que ese era tu nombre real hasta que me gritaste.

_De nueva ocasión el sonido de las armas arrastrando atrajo la atención de todos a la puerta, sin decir ninguna palabra Red y Jericho usaron su magia para cerrar la puerta._

-Parece que estamos en una situación complicada, contamos con tu apoyo –_invitó Red al unicornio de crin blanca_

-Ya que ambos compartimos un objetivo en común creo que aceptare la propuesta, solo claro, hasta que demos con él. –_Ante la respuesta Red asintió seriamente, después dirigió su mirada al resto del grupo._

-Los que no piensen luchar vayan a esconderse –_dijo mirando a Fluttershy y a Scootalooo_.

-Pues aceptamos propuestas –d_ijo Dash señalando con enojo al sentir que Red menospreciaba a sus amigas. _

-Bien, si es así, vallan a un rincón, les pondré una barrera pero no podre asegurara que estén a salvo.

-Aoi ve con ellos –_indico el unicornio nuez a la potranca naranja, pero esta refunfuño a la orden_.

-Como que valla y me esconda, me estas llamando débil, porque si es así más vale que vallas…

-No te estoy llamando débil, tu serás quien las proteja si logran pasarnos, solo a ti podría confiar tan responsabilidad de cuidar de otros ponis.

-Bueno, pues si es por esa razón-_sonrió algo prepotente, aunque el resto veía todo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza por el obvio engaño, Red interrumpió el momento intentando cumplir con el objetivo real._

-Hagamos esto rápido antes de que el enemigo…-_Un chirrido se esparció por todo el lugar, causando un fuerte dolor a todos, para su suerte se detuvo después de unos segundos pero solo para dejar escuchar un fuerte golpe a la puerta._

_Todo se volvió silencio, cada poni podía escuchar su propio corazón, todos latían rápidos y fuertes, a la espera de una nueva batalla; los segundos se volvieron minutos y el tiempo siguió su marcha, haciendo dudar a todos sobre su situación actual._

-¿Qué?... ¿que acaba de pasar? –_cuestiono AJ que miro Twi y Red buscando aclarar su duda. Red miro a Jericho quien asintió, el unicornio rojo se acercó a la puerta con sumo cuidado y con un leve brillo en su cuerno, toco la puerta con un casco y un notorio gesto de enojo cruzo por su cara y hablo para si._

-Como no lo pensé antes, por la gran Luna, es lo mas básico del libro.

-¿Qué sucede? –_pregunto Twi al ver cambio notorio y el auto regaño del guardián_.

_Red le miro y con su tono serio respondió_ –Estamos encerrados.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos –_dijo Dash algo bromista_.

-Una cosa es estar rodeada por el enemigo y otra es ser capturado por el –_respondió Red_

-Momento –_intermedio AJ al no querer captar la indirecta_ -Quieres decir que ¿nos han atrapado?

-Así es, esta es su casa, su terreno, puede que este haya sido su plan desde el comienzo, si lo analizamos correctamente desde el primer encuentro ellos marcaban el camino a tomar, mi intervención atraso el cometido, pero al final lo han logrado, estamos a su merced. Entramos a la cueva del lobo, puede que no salgamos-_Estas palabras no fueron muy alentadoras, aumentando la presión en todos, y mientras la moral bajaba, el unicornio nue hablaba con Twi._

-Dime joven hechicera, crees que los elementos de la armonía podrán contra un ejército.

_Ella no supo que responder, aunque lo hizo honestamente._

-No lo se, los elementos de la armonía fueron hechos para detener al mal y purificar la esencia no para dañar a otros seres.

-En otras palabras, son para proteger –_indago Jericho_.

-Bueno, sería lo mas razonable.

-Pero defender y atacar es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Oh claro que lo es, ambos bandos buscan salvaguardarse y siempre uno de ellos termina lastimado, esto no es muy diferente, ellos nos quieren y no dudo que atacaran a matar a los que opongamos resistencia, en cambio tu quieres proteger a tus amigas y para eso tendrás que dañar a otros, ya sea que quiera o no.

_Mientras esta conversación se daba, Dash noto como Pinkie miraba atenta la puerta, llevada por la curiosidad pregunto a su amiga_ – ¿Que miras Pinkie?-_La poni rosa señalo a lo mas alto de la puerta, donde se podía notar como un bloque comenzaba a brillar en un rojo incandescente_ –Ehm chicos –_llamo a sus amigos_- Eso es malo cierto.

_Antes de que todos elevaran la vista la puerta comenzó a brillar del mismo color que la piedra, para la mayoría era señal de peligro_

-Solo eso, pero que fraude –_dijo la potra de crin rosa_

-Sabes lo que significa –_pregunto Scootaloo, sorprendida por que la otra potrilla supiera lo que es_.

-Es un bloqueo mágico, la energía no puede salir , aunque está incompleto, así que aun…- _como una respuesta del destino, las imágenes de las paredes comenzaron a teñirse del mismo rojo ardiente_ –Estamos jodidos_._

* * *

_Red, Twi y Jericho se encontraban reunidos junto a la pared, intentando buscar una solución juntos. Jericho tomo la palabra._

-Bien, es un escudo nivel 5, necesitamos 4 unicornios para romperlo, creen que el hechizo para traer a su amiga funcione, quiero alejarlos de este sitio, no me fio de aquello al fondo del lugar.

-El hechizo que la transportara será uno de las princesas, seguro logra transportarla con nosotros –_respondió Red_.

-Y por qué no envían a su ejército o por lómenos un batallón –_intervino la potrilla naranja apareciendo a un lado de Twi._

-¡Aoi! –_regaño el unicornio nuez_ –Te pedí que te quedaras con los demás.

-Corrección, me pediste que cuidara la retaguardia cuando nos iban a atacar pero como no fue así, la orden es invalida, además no se por qué te enojas, solo di una opinión, si sus princesas son taaaan poderosas como dicen por que no vienen ellas y nos salvan o de menos envían a alguien a ayudar.

-Escucha Aoi, las princesas son una fuerte presencia política para las demás naciones, si ellas dejaran Canterlot de un momento a otro, podría ser interpretado como movimiento hostil o seria aprovechado por las naciones enemigas e intentaría tomar Ecuestria, que estén en Canterlot es tan esencial como el para nosotros respirar, además, transportar siquiera a una criatura a tan larga distancia es peligroso para quien usa el hechizo, incluso las princesas tendrían alguna dificultad, recuerda que son semidiosas y ahora por favor ve con el grupo.

-Pero son 3, con que venga una seria suficiente, además, si les importaran sus súbditos ellas mismas deberían actuar pero bueno, yo solo di mi opinión –_dicho esto la potrilla regreso con Scoo y Fluttershy._

-Les pido disculpas, a veces Aoi es un poco, bueno, jeje.

-Descuida –_dijo Twi con una sonrisa al comprender la situación_.

-Si ya terminaron de disculparse –_hablo Red –_Seria bueno regresar al tema de…_  
_

-¡Twilight! –_interrumpió ahora Dash. Antes esto Red solo frunció el ceño y miro a la unicornio lila quien sonrió apenada._

-¿Qué pasa Rainbown Dash?

-No ..no.. no.. no …puedo dejar de teeeeem….blaaaaar –_apareció Pinkie entre los unicornios y en efecto, la pobre temblaba como maraca, incluso emitía el cascabeleo, tenía las orejas pegadas al cuerpo y una de sus patas traseras se estiraba al máximo_.

-¿Qué significa esto? –_le pregunto Twi a su amiga_.

-Noooooo looooseee, estooooo eeeees nueevooooo, peeeeeeeroooo eeeees deee peeliiiiigroooo!

-¿Qué le pasa? –_pregunto Red sorprendido por la conducta repentina de Pinkie_.

-Nada bueno –_respondió Dash con semblante cauteloso._

-Hay que reagruparnos -_sugirió Jericho, ante el cambio repentino en la actitud de las chicas._

-¡No!, puede que eso sea lo que nos meta en peligro –_grito Twi a pesar de estar a un par de pasos de el._

-Si es algo nuevo –_hablo Last después de tanto tiempo_ -No podría referirse a esa cosa –_dijo señalando a la criatura que se encontraba al final de anfiteatro._

-¡Todos! –_ordeno Red siguiendo su instinto_ –Quiero que retrocedan lentamente hacia nosotros, un paso a la vez, Jericho, vigila la puerta! –_Poco a poco, como había ordena el guardián, caminaron lentamente hacia donde Red, aunque por su parte Last ni se movió, mientras Scootaloo veía como Aoi caminaba tranquilamente hacia el resto y no pudo evitar preguntar_

-¿No tienes miedo?

_La potrilla solo soltó una bufo de risa y con gesto confiado respondió._

-Somos menores, es deber de los grandes protegernos, además, que no confías en tus amigos.

-Claro que si, Rainbown Dash es muy fuerte, es la poni mas valiente y genial que existe, estoy segura que ella nos salvara –_Aoi solo volvió a reír. ante las palabras de la pegaso y respondió._

-Si bueno, tal ves ese tal Reindow Crash sea la mejor en tu pueblo, pero la mejor de todas es mi oneesan Li…digo Last, ella es una de las mercenarias mas fuertes de todas y está en el libro bingo, es de rango S y su cabeza vale millones, solo por debajo de oniisan.

-¿Onecan, ojican? –_pregunto Scoo al no entender ciertas palabras._

-Ash, es oneesan y oniisan, significa hermana y hermano mayor en mi pueblo.

-¿Con oniisan te refieres a Mic?

-¿A quién?

-Ya sabes a Micu…Micchu…-_intentaba recordarlo pero no podía_.

- Miccuhtli –_le dijo Aoi ._

-Si eso jeje, perdón pero es algo difícil –_dijo Scoo rascándose la nuca._

-Lo entiendo, es complicado pero no difícil de aprender –_lanzo un suspiro_ –Donde estará.

* * *

_Lejos de ahí, dos Ddog custodiaban un pasillo, ambos dormitaban ignorando por completo su entorno, fue así hasta que un fuerte grito los espanto. Asustados miraron en todas direcciones buscando el origen del ruido y de entre las sombras del largo pasillo apareció gritando un unicornio de color azul. Ambos caninos se pusieron en guardia, esperando el ataque del rival, pero para su sorpresa y temor un montón de lava se esparcía justo detrás del unicornio que les paso de largo, asustados soltaron armas y huyeron junto a Warm_.

* * *

_Ya todos estaban reunidos exceptuando a Last que se mantuvo lejos y con la mirada perdida._

-Bien y ¿Ahora qué? –_pregunto Dash con Scoo pegada al pecho._

-Esperar –_respondió Red_ –Ah pasado tiempo desde nuestra partida, pronto enviaran a alguien para buscarnos.

-Y como darán con nosotros si este sitio es secreto.

-Deje un rastro mágico mientras seguíamos al Ddog, les será fácil encontrarnos.

-Y de mientras –_pregunto ahora AJ._

-Como dije antes, hay que esperar y evitar el contacto con lo que sea esa cosa –_dijo Red mirando al fondo del lugar._

-¿Seguro que no pueden transportarnos lejos de aquí? –_pregunto Fluttershy._

-Se podría debido a que somos tres unicornios, pero el hechizo en el lugar lo bloquearía.

-Esto es genial –_dijo Dash muy sarcástica_.

-Me alegra que no temas, elemento de la lealtad, pero sería mejor mantener el mayor silencio posible, no vaya ser que esa cosa despierte –_pidió Red con su semblante serio. AJ quiso intentar destensar el ambiente, así que hablo:_

-Bueno, si el cañon de Pinkie no lo pudo despertar, no creo que

-Achu~ -_estornudo Fluttershy_ –Oh, lo siento.

-No hay problema dulzura –_responde AJ por el casi inaudible estornudo de su amiga_.

_El sonido del suelo quebrándose hizo callar al poni naranja que junto con el resto llevaron la mirada a la gran masa cafe que comenzó a moverse precipitadamente, como si estuviera atrapado y quisiera liberarse, comenzó a comprimirse por un momento para después desprender de su interior dos grandes extremidades que se incrustaron en el suelo, una segunda convulsión se dio desprendiendo una bola de gran tamaño en la parte más alta. Las dos extremidades que es habían incrustado en el suelo se desprendieron de este, mostrando en cada una un juego de cuatro grandes y filosas garras, en el tercer bulto un gran punto negro apareció en un sonoro "Pop", todos miraban con miedo y asombro lo sucedido, mientras aquella criatura siguió mutando, ahora justo debajo de la mancha negra se formó una coyuntura que se fue separando más y más, hasta dejar ver un gran número de dientes que se extendían por todo el espacio. El único ruido que se escuchó después fue el lamento de una tímida pegaso que espantada se ocultaba detrás de Big Mac, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo y cualquier acción podría desencadenar una cadena de peligros, fue Red quien tomó la palabra y en un susurro casi inaudible ordeno._

-Que nadie se mueva o diga algo- _La mayoría asintió, otros como Flutter y Scoo solo hicieron caso y quedaron quietos. Mientras todos solo observaban a la gran criatura Twi comenzó a sentirse extraña, una sensación de cansancio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco se notaba como el cansancio y el estar de pie por largo tiempo comenzaba a afectar al grupo, exceptuando a Red, Last y Jericho, Twi observaba como sus amigas e incluso ella luchaban por mantenerse en pie. Mientras la bestia seguía quieta, después de mostrar su verdadera forma no había hecho mas movimientos. Una voz sonó en la cabeza de Twilight._

"Twilight!, Twilight!, me escuchas" –_ era la voz de Red, ella rodó sus ojos hacia el semental, este miraba hacia la criatura y se mantenía quieto –"_Twilight!, me escuchas_!" –entonces Twi comprendió._

"Te escucho" –_dijo en su mente._

"Bien" –_respondió Red_ –"Jericho, me escuchas"

"Así es"

"Perfecto"-_continuo Red_ –"Tengo una idea, pero será algo arriesgados, necesito buena sincronización entre los tres, creen poder hacerlo"

"Entre los tres" –_increpo Twi_-"Y mis amigas"

"No es que no confié, es solo que no puedo comunicarme con ellas"

"Por qué"

"En primera este es un hechizo de telepatía especial, solo sirve entre unicornios, segunda, ya intente comunicarme con ellas, mas exactos con Last pero hay una fuerza que me lo impide…"

_Jericho interrumpió_ – "Como una extraña sensación de cansancio"

"Así es" –_afirmó Red_

"Y cuál es el plan_" –pregunto Jericho._

"Traeremos a la sexta mane con nosotros"

"¿¡Qué!" –_Se sorprendió Twi con la respuesta_ –"Traer a Rarity, como están las cosas"-_A lo que Red contesto:_

"Twi, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que nada aquí es normal, traer a tu amiga con nosotros podría ayudarnos a salir de aquí, además de que sería una señal de alarma para el ejército y que vengan por nosotros, se que estas preocupada por la niña, pero si nos arriesgamos mas puede que nadie salga de aquí, así que, puedo confiar en ti"

_Twilight dudo por un momento, pero acepto_ -"Que tengo que hacer"

"Sera rápido, cuando se los ordene Jericho saltara al frente y creara una protección contra la bestia, mientras tu Twilight creas un escudo para ti y tus amigas, mientras yo realizare el hechizo para traer a tu amiga con nosotros, ella vendrá con los elementos de la armonía, lo que ayudara a romper el hechizo de la puerta y las paredes, alguna duda"

"Para que debo crear el escudo, el hechizos de invocación es rápido, yo podría ayudar a Jericho con la protección"

"Creo que no captaste la idea del todo Twilight, el escudo será para protegerlos de aquella cosa, no sabemos bien que es o que puede hacer, en caso de que se ponga violento el escudo debería mantenerlos a salvo, además si logramos abrir la puerta lo mas seguro es que haya enemigos esperando y créeme no será bonito ver lo que pasara"

"Eso quiere decir que"

"Jericho y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar el camino, lo mas seguro es que Last comprenda el plan y se nos una en segundos, pero tranquila, ninguna espada, lanza o flecha pasara por nosotros"

"No me preocupó por nosotras, me preocupo por…ustedes"

"Créame señorita Twilight" –_respondió Jericho -P_or los últimos que debe preocuparse es por nosotros"

"Bi…bien, hagámoslo" –_acepto aun con ciertas dudas._

"Excelente, vamos!"

_Todo se hizo a la perfección, Jericho casi sin tomar impulso logro dar un gran salto y marchar una gran distancia, primero cayeron sus patas traseras y al caer las delanteras un gran muro de piedra se levantó, esto sorprendo a casi todos, incluso Twi no puedo evitar distraerse por la sorpresa, pero recordó el plan y creo el escudo. El cuerno de Red brillo y con esto frente a el apareció las CM de las princesas, ambas se unieron y formaron un solo símbolo por el cual apareció Rarity en un salto y justo de tras de ella el cofre con los elementos de la armonía._

_-_Llego la caballería_ –dijo al ver a sus amigas._

-¡Ahora!, ¡Utilicen los elementos! –_grito en una orden Red._

_Twi abrió el cofre y entrego a cada uno su collar, todas tomaron posición y concentraron sus fuerzas. En cuestión de segundos un aura multicolor rodeo a nuestras heroínas para después soltar un arcoiris hacia la puerta, pero el rayo cambio su curso, como si tuviera vida propia se dirigió directo a la criatura de color café, impactándole de lleno y haciéndola aumentar de tamaño._

-¡Pero que ponis fue eso! –_grito alarmada Aoi al ver lo sucedido. Ella no fe la única sorprendida, pues todos estaban igual que ella, las mane volvieron a tocar suelo y todas se sentía extrañamente cansadas, el usar los elementos era agotador, pero lo que ahora sentían superaba todo lo anterior, algunas como Rarity y Fluttershy jadeaban y se tambaleaban, Pinkie y Dash parecían desorientadas y Twi y AJ apenas y podían mantenerse a pie._

"¿Qué ha pasado?, esa sensación" – _se cuestionó la unicornio lila._

-¡Chicas!- _Big Mac y Scootaloo corrieron en su auxilio_ –Como se sienten –_pregunto el rojo semental mientras ayudaba a a su hermana a no caer._

_-¿_Dash, te encuentras bien?- _pregunto la potrilla que sujeto a la pegaso cían para que se estabilizara. Quien se quejo._

-¿Qué fue eso?, sentí que me quedaba sin fuerzas_._

-No lo se –_respondió Twi aun sin comprender del todo._

-¿Cómo se encuentran? –_pregunto Red desde el frente sin dejar de vigilar a la criatura. AJ respondió_.

-Bien, almenos moralmente.

-¿Creen poder intentarlo de nuevo? –_volvió a cuestionar siendo respondido por Twi._

-No lo se, podemos intentar….

-¡Se está moviendo! –_grito Jericho_

_Todos levantaron la vista, para ver como aquella cosa movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, con movimientos lentos parecía revisar el lugar, olfateaba el ambiente para después emitir un quejido._

-Po…nis…más ponis…

-¿Que, que fue lo que dijo y…que es eso?- pregunto sorprendida Rarity al no estar actualizada.

-Bueno por sus características –_dedujo Twi_ –él podría ser…

-Un Ddog –_termino Last a la distancia_ –Y lo que el dijo fue *Mas ponis*

-Más ponis –_repitió Aj_ – Mas…ponis… ¡Apple Bloom! –_grito aterrada, dando a entender la conclusión en su cabeza. El tiempo se detuvo, durante un par de segundos, mientras lo peor podría estarse confirmando, AJ continuo –_Esa…esa cosa, se…comió a…mi…

-¡NO! –un_ grito, acompañado de un relincho, fue lo que soltó Big Mac antes de prender carrera a gran velocidad, Jericho trato de pararlo pero fue atropellado y salió volando a un costado, sin que nadie lograra reaccionar y para sorpresa de todos el gran semental llego rápidamente contra la criatura, lanzándose en una fuerte embestida mientras gritaba – ¡_Devuélveme a mi hermana! –_El sonido del golpe fue grande, parecido al de una botella siendo abierta, mientras una gran manca roja se esparcida por los aires, con terror todos miraron como aquel gran poni, un ser sereno y con semblante noble habia explotado y caído, el cuerpo de Big Mac rebotaba hacia el suelo por la dura piel del enemigo. Y aun cayendo todos lograron captar la mirada llena de ira y dolor del semental. Con rapidez Red lo teletransporto con el resto, de inmediato todas acudieron a su auxilio, siendo AJ la primera en llegar y tomarlo del cuello y la cabeza para revisarlo, se había abierto el cráneo y la sangre no dejaba de brotar, con gran temor pidió ayuda a tartamudeos y llanto._

-¡Hag…hagan… an al…go por fa…favor! –_pidió a sus amigas, siendo Twi la primero en atenderlo, con su magia removió la crin del semental y sacó de sus alforjas agua y una manta, la cual rompió en tiras, con el agua comenzó a limpiar la sangre para lograr ver la herida, era grande y necesitaba sutura, coloco un pedazo de tela sobre esta y presiono, después enrollo el resto de tiras sobre su cabeza, Big Mac parecía a punto de perder la conciencia._

-¡Hay que evitar que se duerma! si lo hace lo podremos perder–_indico Twi con semblante cansado._

-¿Qué?... ¿qué hacemos? –_pregunto Fluttershy._

-Hay que hablarle y evitar que haga movimientos bruscos.

-Vamos hermano, no te duermas!

-Aguanta grandote –_dijo Rainbown Dash _-Twilight no conoces otra forma de ayudarlo.

-Lo siento, aun no logro manejar hechizos de curación tan avanzada –_hablo con decepción a si misma._

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –_pregunto Red a la distancia._

-Esta grave, su herida necesita atención especial.

-Pues tendrá que aguantarse, esa cosa se sigue moviendo.

_Se podía escuchar el crujir del piso por su tamaño y peso._

-¡Ponis…quiero más ponis!

-Así que quieres más ponis, eh? –_desafío Aoi_ -Bien, Jericho! Patéale el trasero!

-Temo que si intento eso me hunda en el o peor, pero puedo frenarlo –_su cuerno brillo y el suelo bajo la criatura comenzó a levantarse formando un contenedor, poco a poco, el suelo se elevó hasta contenerlo así por completo, quedando solo su cabeza libre, siendo ahí cuando Jericho detuvo su hechizo_-Eso será suficiente para... por Celestia! –_su grito llevo la atención de la mayoría hacia la criatura, pues el suelo que lo contenía comenzaba a secarse y convertirse en polvo –_Como es posible, esa cosa_…_acaso será_…_

-¡Retrocede! –_grito Red mientras liberaba su magia, una esfera roja que emanaba calor comenzó a crearse sobre su cuerno, aumentando su dimensión rápidamente hasta obtener un gran tamaño_ –¡Estrella solitaria! –_Lanzo su ataque contra la bestia, la gran esfera de calor impacto de lleno cubriéndola por completo en llamas, el calor que se libero fue tan grande que todos lo resintieron por un momento, pero como con el hechizo de Jericho, poco a poco el fuego se fue apagando y mostrando a una criatura intacta._

-¿Esto tiene que ser una broma cierto?, ¿cierto? –_pregunto Dash algo histérica al ver como la criatura parecía completamente inmune a la magia o ataques físicos_.

_La criatura volvió a hablar –_Hambre, comer ponis –_Abrió su gran boca, mostrando de nueva forma sus afilados y grandes dientes y como una aspiradora comenzo a __succionar el aire, el jalón fue directo, sin que pudieran reaccionar de buena forma, todos intentaron oponer resistencia de cualquier forma, AJ y Fluttershy se abrazaron del agonizante Big Mac, mientras Rarity, Dash y Pinkie se agarraron entre ellas, Twi formo un escudo en cuanto pudo pero no a tiempo, Scootalo fue llevada por la corriente, junto con Aoi, ambas potrillas lanzaron un grito desesperado, todos querían actuar pero la succión era muy potente, las pequeñas flotaba directamente hacia la boca de la criatura._

-¡No, no lo harás! –_grito AJ, sacando su lazo y con un ágil movimiento y gran maestría lo arrojo a las potrillas, siendo Aoi quien la tomara y sujetara a Scootaloo, intento jalarlas de regreso, pero mientras mas luchaba mas comenzaba a ser llevada por la corriente de aire, sus patas delanteras dejaron de tocar el piso y las traseras estaban a nada de seguirlas, mientras el resto luchaba por no ser aspirados _–No te dejare –_dijo con rabia mordiendo el lazo_ –¡No lastimaras a mas ponis! –_sin que ella ni nadie lo notara, el símbolo de su elemento comenzó a brillar, mientras un aura naranja cubría su cuerpo y muy pronto, sin saber por qué AJ comenzó a recuperar fuerzas logrando bajar sus patas delanteras, el aura se extendió hasta el lazo, el cual comenzó a encogerse y a acercar mas a las niñas con AJ_ –¡Aguanten!, pronto estarán a salvo – _decía mientras en su mente, varios y gratos recuerdos de Apple Bloom inundaban su mente, sus risas, su llanto, sus pasiones, su amor. La bestia seguía succionando, pero las pequeñas ya estaban a pocos metros de estar con AJ. Aoi, que estaba sujetando el lazo, levanto la vista hacia la poni naranja, notando la extraña aura, pero guardo silencio y se concentró en sujetarse bien a ella y a Scootaloo _–Las tengo!_ –grito Aj al abrazar y proteger a las pequeñas, la extraña fuerza se fue desvaneciendo junto con la aura al pasar el tiempo. __La succión no paraba y poco a poco comenzaron a tener dificultades para respirar, esto hacia que comenzaran a ser arrastrados por el aire, aunque no mucho, era notorio como dejaban su marcha en el suelo a pesar de no dejar de luchar._

"Princesa" –_pensó Twi_ –"Ayúdenos" –_pedía y temía Twi por todos, entretanto por su mente circularon las palabras de la potrilla pelis rosa "si les importaran sus súbditos ellas mismas deberían actuar"_

_Y como si fuese un milagro una fuerte explosión se dio en el techo , los pilares cedieron dejando caer el techo y grandes escombros sobre la criatura y el entorno, esto fue un alivio para todos, pues detuvo el peligro y recuperaron aire, el polvo se espacio dificultando la vista de Red que intentaba juzgar la situación._

-¿Qué a pasado? –_pregunto Rarity_

-Fuera lo que fuera, los ha salvado –_dijo Last_

-Big Mac, como te encuentras –_pregunto preocupada Fluttershy al semental que solo emitió un gemido._

-¡Scooty!, ¡Scooty! –_grito aterrada Dash al no ver a su hermanita._

-Aquí estamos –_hoyo la voz de AJ. De entre el polvo aparecieron las tres, Scootaloo corrió a abrazarse a Dash mientras Aoi busco con la mirada a Jericho, al divisarlo solo le enseño la lengua haciendo que le unicornio sonriera tontamente. Mientras tanto, Rarity centraba su atención en una pequeña pegaso._

_¡-_Scootaloo!_ –Grito Rarity –_Por qué te escapaste, te estuvimos buscando por horas, sabes lo preocupada que estaba y más importante, como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Ehm, bueno, la verdad es que yo… -_no podía responder, se sentía mal por haberse escapado, pero para sorpresa de todos, quien menos esperaban la defendió._

_-_Ella vino salvar a su amiga, acaso eso es un delito –_apareció Last detrás de Rarity._

-No, pero pudo haber avisado.

-Que acaso la hubieras dejado venir si te lo hubiera dicho.

-Por supuesto que no, esta es una situación de peligro, como podría permitir que ella…

-Por eso mismo no te dijo, te hubiera puesto histérica o peor, además, mírala, ah llagado hasta aquí.

_Aquellas palabras causaron emoción en la potrilla de pegaso que sonriente miro a Last, quien al sentir su mirada solo bufo indiferente y se retiró, escuchando un "gracias" por parte de Dash_.

_Red, Twi y Jericho miraban hacia los escombros, todo el techo había caído y un gran hoyo se veía a lo alto del lugar._

-Podremos salir por ahí, hay que darnos prisa –_dijo Red aun alerta_ –Todos reúnanse, nos vamos de aquí!

-Espera –_intercepto Rarity_ –No han hallado ah Apple Bloom cierto, no nos podemos ir aun, prometí a Sweetie Belle que la rescataríamos.

- Sweetie Belle ya está mejor –_pregunto alegre Scootaloo._

-Mejoro un poco, pero los doctores dicen que tomara un tiempo –_la tristeza inundo sus ojos_ –Solo habrá que esperar y ella mejorara, claro que, lo hará mas rápido con sus amigas a su lado.

_La misma tristeza que había invadido al elemento de la generosidad, ahora invadía al resto de sus amigas. Siendo AJ quien respondió._

-Aquella cosa, aquel sucio monstruo…se…se… -_No pudo mas, AJ se rompió en dolor y llanto, su peor temor había sido confirmado y no pudo soportarlo. Rápidamente Twi corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien parecía a punto de colapsar. Un fuerte ruido asusto al grupo, provenía de los escombros y otra nuble de polvo se liberó, mientras el sonido de los escombros moviéndose sonaba cada vez mas fuerte, Red y Jericho se pusieron en guardia, una silueta comenzó a surgir, generando un amplio espectro que anunciaba lo peor._

-Todos atrás –_dijo Red con el cuerno brillando, al igual que Jericho, El crujir del suelo solo alteraba más el ambiente, la sombra comenzó a desplazarse y dirigirse hacia el grupo_- Twilight, crees poder transportarte a ti y tus amigas haya arriba, no es una distancia larga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...un momento, No!, no te dejaremos atrás!, no de nuevo.

-Lo siento, sabes que no acepto objeción y si tu no quieres entonces yo lo…

-Lo intentaras, eso podría matarte o peor aun, dejarte débil para tu remate _–la respuesta no fue de Twilight, fue completamente externa al grupo, pero aun así, era una voz familiar._

-Mic?...

_La gran sombra comenzó a encojer, dejando notar la figura equina que comenzó a salir de polvoriento ambiente, para dejar ver al unicornio de pelaje azul-_Con que aquí estaban, los eh estado buscando.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Extra chapter.**

_Todos miraban algo asombrados la aparición del unicornio, pero mas aun por sus rasgos del momento, tenía la cara chamuscada y parte de la crin quemada, pero aun así, mantenía su aire serio pero con una sonrisa tranquila._

¡IMBESIL! –_lo golpeo Last con una patada voladora, mandando directamente contra a pared, un gran cráter se formó al impacto_ –Como te atreves a dejarme como si nada para después aparecer y hacerte el chulo –_Todos miraban la escena algo escépticos_, _tal parecía que la pegaso no era tan insencible –_Pagaras, pagaras por esto, sabes que no tolero a estos idiotas –_dijo señalando al resto._

* * *

Reitero las disculpas y como siempre esperando que lo hayan disfrutado. Generalmente yo no soy una persona que no pide mucho y que respeta cuando alguien no gusta de opinar, pero en este ocasión me gustaría solicitarles que me respondieran estas preguntas.

-Del 1 al 10 como calificarían mi historia.

-Que les gusta de ella.

-En que puedo mejorar –que no sea la ortografía, porque ya estoy trabajando en eso.

-Que opinan de mis OC.

Les pregunto esto por que bueno, publique esta historia en otra comunidad, no diré cual, pero me comieron en críticas, almenos 20 respuestas de los defectos y carencias de mi historia y algunos no fueron muy amables, por lo que termine muy mal moralmente, por eso les pido respondan, aunque no se sientan presionados, si no responden no me molesta, pues seguiré escribiendo por el amor que le tengo a mi historia.

Segunda petición: Estoy buscando un OC para que sea parte de la historia, saldrá hasta uno 5 caps después, pero créanme, su rol será esencial, así que pueden postular a los suyos, ya sea por MP o por correo yahoo con terminación "mx": bizarrewizard. Poniendo como asunto: OCOS, con los sig datos.

-Nombre

-Edad

-Sexo

-Especie

-Historia.

Habilidades.

-Gustos/Disgustos.

-Debilidades.

-y cualquier otro dato que quieran.

Si tiene una imagen también pueden incluirla.

Sin mas me despido, y os prometo que no pasa de siete días desde la publicación de este cap para que venga el otro. Hasta luego.


	10. Cap 10 El beso

_Era un nuevo día en el Imperio de Cristal, y aunque muchos ponis de dicho reino ya realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, su princesa aun yacía en cama, durmiendo, soñando, pero por desgracia nada agradable._

-¡Nooooooo!,¡Waaaarm! –_despertó en un grito, agitada y muy sudada, su cuerpo temblaba y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, miro a su costado, esperando no haber despertado a su amado, pero al hacerlo solo vio un espacio en la cama. Una parte de ella se tranquilizó al notar la ausencia de Shinning Armor, no sabría cómo actuar si le hubiera escuchado gritar aquel nombre. Se limpió las lágrimas y respiro hondo, buscando tranquilizarse, con lentitud bajo de su cama para aproximarse al tocador que tenía a unos paso de la cama, al llegar abrió un pequeño cajón con su magia del cual saco un joyero de madera que tenía tallado un corazón, levanto la tapa mostrando los objetos mas valiosos de su vida, algunas cartas, un dibujo de Twilight, objetos pequeños como piedras preciosas y hasta algunas hojas y pétalos secos, saco todo eso y quito una placa madera que hacia de fondo falso, al dejar la tabla a un lado su vista se centró por completo en lo que la tabla protegía, con su magia elevo aquello que mas atesoraba, una foto, en ella se podía ver a tres jóvenes ponis en ella, dos unicornios, uno de completo color azul, tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno, el otro era un blanco de crin azul, y justo en medio de ellos una alicornio de color rosa, con una crin multicolor, los tres sonreían en la foto, aunque solo uno de ellos miraba hacia la cámara–Warm…_

* * *

_Warm o Mic, caía por doceava vez al suelo, Last no había dejado de golpearlo, patearlo y azotarlo desde su aparición, aunque parecía que por fin había quedado satisfecha, el unicornio se levantó torpemente, mostrando su característica sonrisa, el resto aun miraba con algo de incredulidad lo sucedido, si la pegaso era capaz de golpear a su propio compañero, no tenía corazón o almenos no mucho. Warm hablo._

-Bien, como decía, me alegra haberlo encontrado, no saben…

-¡Oniisan! –_se arrojó Aoi sobre él, pescándose a su cuello y haciéndolo tambalear._

-¿Aoi?-_una sensación de peligro recorrió su espalda, levanto su mirada solo para cruzarla con la de Jericho _–Je…Jericho –_saludo con sonrisa forzada_ –Ho…hola…Que… ¿qué haces aquí? –_el unicornio nuez solo mantenía su vista en él, el resto miraba en silencio la escena., Aoi se soltó de Mic._

-En el nombre de la justicia, yo, Jericho, guerrero de la luz y de la santísima Gaia! eh venido por tu cabeza! –_se lanzó contra Warm, un aura cafe rodeo su cuerno, la cual se expandió y tomo la forma de un pico. Dando un salto hacia tras Warm esquivo la primera estocada, Jericho bajo la cabeza y lanzo un ascendente horizontal directo al cuello de su presa, quien esquivo echando atrás su cabeza. El resto quiso intervenir, pero Red los detuvo levantando su pata._

-Tranquilo, no ves que estoy desarmado –_trato de persuadir Warm._

-Un unicornio nunca está desarmando –_fue su respuesta. Red intervino_.

-Él tiene razón, no puede usar magia –_su intervención fue a tiempo, Jericho había arrinconado a Warm y su cuerno rosaba el cuello del unicornio azul._

-Eso es verdad –_pregunto Jericho sin apartar su vista de Mic._

-Créeme, nada me haría mas feliz que me arrancaras la cabeza, pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar- _Jericho alejo su cuerno y deshizo su hechizo._

-No escaparas de la justicia.

-Pues avísame cuando llegue.

_El ambiente se había tranquilizado un poco, AJ había dejado de llorar y ya solo se recargaba contra el cuerpo de su amiga. Warm al notarlo quiso acercarse, pero un fuerte temblor capto su atención, la de todos. El montón de escombros comenzó a temblar y algunos pedazos de techo comenzaron a levantarse_.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad? –_pregunto asustada Rarity, a la bestia le había caído prácticamente un muro de diamantes_.

-Last –_llamo el unicornio a su compañera_.

-Observa –_fue la respuesta de su "amiga"._

_La tierra y piedras salieron volando mientras una gran cabeza surgía del suelo y justo como la primera ves, olfateo el ambiente._

-Mi…Mic… Miccuhtli –_dijo la bestia, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el guardián lunar._

-Viejos amigos –_le pregunto al exmercenario_.

-Compañero de negocios –_regreso su vista la cabeza_ –Bummy, ¿eres tú?

_La bestia volvió a olfatear el ambiente_ –Hambre, comer ponis.

-Sí, si eres tu –_suspiro Warm mostrando cierta inconformidad y mirando hacia Red pregunto_ –Ya se enfrentaron a el –_Red asintió_ –Bien tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que le mas hambre, además tengo que…

-¡Ponis! -_rugió el Ddog que comenzó a luchar para liberarse, y lo estaba logrando, poco a poco se comenzó a levantar._

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –_grito Rarity._

_Red, Tiw y Jericho rodearon en un triángulo a todos y sincronizados se transportaron con el grupo a la orilla del hueco en el techo, se sorprendieron al descubrir un lugar de gran tamaño, con las paredes destrozadas y algunos objetos carbonizados._

-¿Que era este lugar? –_pregunto Aoi, siendo Warm quien respondió._

-Un cuarto de explosivos, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde como pudieron notar –_su comentario hizo clic en la mente de la mayoría, entonces su salvador los había rescatado por mera coincidencia o mas bien torpeza. _

_-_Bien, hay que movernos_ –mando el guardián_

-¡Eh!, Esperen –_intervino Warm_ –Necesito…

-Se está levantando~ -_tarareo Last con aire de juego. Algunos se asomaron y vieron como el Ddog terminaba de incorporarse._

-E...esta i…inhalando de…de…nuevo –_aviso Fluttershy al resto. A diferencia de la primera ves, el Ddog no succiono tanto aire, tomo un poco y comenzó a aguantar la respiración._

-¿Que esta haciendo? –_se alarmo Rarity pues el Ddog ejercía presión contra su cuerpo, como un pequeño que por berrinche aguanta la respiración_. _A lo que Warm contesto apresurado_.

-¡Nada bueno, corran! -_ el sonido de un globo desinflándose lleno los oídos de todos. Rarity y Fluttershy que estaban asomadas, gritaron en un abrazo al ver como el Ddog de gran tamaño se levanta del suelo directo a ellas, un aura café les rodeo jalándolas justo al momento en que el Ddog atravesaba el suelo y se estampaba contra el techo para caer y armar un gran estruendo. Todos se habían movido justo a tiempo, así cubiertos por una densa capa de tierra y humo, intentaron reagruparse. Siendo como siempre la voz de Red la que intenta poner orden._

_-¿_Están todos bien? –_el polvo y humos se disiparon dejando ver frente al grupo al gran Ddog. Red miro a su alrededor logrando ver a casi todos –¡_Twilight!, Miccuhtli.¿ dónde están? –_grito temiendo lo peor. Pero una voz femenina apaciguo sus temores._

-¡Estamos aquí!-_grito Twi apareciendo frente a el, junto a ella estaba Warm, ambos parecían estar bien pero entre ellos y Red un gran hoyo impedía su reunión. Red iba a transportarlos con ellos, pero el Ddog comenzó a moverse, al hacerlo el suelo empezó a derrumbarse, aún estaba arriba del anfiteatro y la explosión previa había debilitado el suelo. Mientras el can de gran tamaño se movía hacia el exmercenario el suelo disminuía para todos. Warm grito al guardián._

_-_Red, nos vemos en el comedor, Last quédate con ellos – _dijo mientras el y Twi se retiraban por una entrada cercana y la pegaso amagaba el vuelo con enfado. El grito llamo la atención de Twi, acaso Red y Mic ya se conocían. El grito también sorprendió al guardia, quiso preguntarle como llegar al sitio pero suelo se derrumbaba cada vez mas rápido, corrió con el resto logrando salir del lugar, mientras los oídos de todos se llenaban con el grito de la bestia._

-¡Miccuhtli!

-Creo que me ama –_bromeo un poco el unicornio azul al oír el grito, el junto a Twi corrían a apresurados para escapar del enemigo. Mientras el corría sintió la mirada curiosa de Twi, ella le entre miraba mientras veía el camino_ – ¿Alguna problema?

_Ella quería saber sobre su relación con el guardián, pero el momento no permitía dicha conversación, así que se centró_ -¿Cómo lo vencemos? –_dijo mirando hacia tras y ver como la bestia les seguía y demolía todo a su paso, por un momento sintiéndose en alguna escena de Daring Do. A lo que Warm contesto._

-Se lo mismo que deben saber ustedes, dime, ¿qué características notaste en él?

-Bueno, ni fuego, ni tirra y ni un muro de diamantes parecen detenerlo, su piel debe ser...

-Indestructible –_termino, el exmercenario_ – ¿qué mas?

-Cuando utilizamos los elementos de la armonía la onda mágica se desvió hacia él y hasta donde se notó, su tamaño aumento.

-¿Por lo cual se deduce que?

-¡Adsorber energía mágica!, tiene sentido, por eso Red, Jericho y yo nos sentíamos agotados, aunque para que una criatura como esta tenga una habilidad de este tipo, debe de haber alguna presencia mágica envuelta en esto.

-¡Bingo!, pero solo a la mita, el no solo se alimenta de magia, también de la esencia del alma, todas tus amigas debieron comenzar a resentirse, incluso Scootaloo debe sentir sueño –_con estas palabras Twi recordó el aspecto de sus amigas poco después de usar los elementos. Aunque la incognita seguia siendo _–¿Cómo crees vencerlo?-_volvió a cuestionar Warm, como si de un examen se tratase. Ella pensó, pero no logro pensar en alguna buena solución, ni magia ni ataques físicos dañaban a la bestia, al final admito su derrota._

-No…no lo sé –_Warm al oír la respuesta y notar una expresión de auto decepción en Twi no pudo evitar sonreír._

-No está mal desconocer algo, lo malo es no resolver la duda, veamos, como escuchaste se llama Bummy y su sistema de detección se basa completamente en el oído y olfato.

-¿Es de vista corta?

-No el está completamente ciego.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo lo deje ciego.

-Y como lograste dañarlo –_pregunto asombrada por el dato._

-Antes no estaba tan grande y gordo, ahora la piel de su frente cubre sus ojos, por eso descarte ese punto desde el principio.

-Pero si su piel es indestructible la nariz debe tener las mismas propiedades y sus orejas son muy pequeñas como para lanzar un ataque.

-Por eso lo llevaremos al comedor, los Ddog suelen darse grandes banquetes de comida, talves la mezcla de aromas nos brinde una ventaja, aunque no creo que te guste lo que veras u olerás, ahora sobre …-_Antes de que terminara una gran sombra les cubrió ambos levantaron las vista, solo para esquivar a tiempo una enorme garra que se hundió en el suelo, la onda de impacto los mando al vuelo, Warm cayo sin dificultad, acostumbrado a estas situaciones, sin embargo Twi cayó mal rodando un poco, el golpe fue estrepitoso y un fuerte ruido de "crack" llego hasta los oídos del unicornio azul, que corrió al socorro _-Ta…Twilight te encuentras bien!- _pregunto con una notoria alteración. Twilight aun aturdida y adolorida por el golpe intento reincorporarse, al hacerlo un dolor inmenso llego a una de sus patas delanteras, tirándose de nueva cuenta, Warm reacciono y con su cuello evito que callera en seco y la mantuvo estable._

-Mi…pata –_levanto Twi su casco izquierdo, aun con el color de su pelaje era notorio el golpe, un color rojizo cubría un amplia zona de su parte inferior, ella lo sabía, se había roto un hueso y un nuevo sentimiento de impotencia llego a su corazón. Sentimiento compartido por el unicornio azul, que mostraba una mirada seria, por dentro se reprendía de manera sorprendente._

-Rápido súbete en mi lomo –_ofreció inclinándose. Esta proposición causo sorpresa y sonrojo en Twi que tartamudeo intentando responder, pero la preguntas fue respondida por el Ddog que lanzo otro zarpazo intentando atraparlos, acto anticipado por Warm que con un rápido y ágil movimiento, levanto a Twi que giro en el aire, cayendo justo sobre su lomo y su salvación, un largo y fuerte salto fue dado por Warm para evitar el golpe, salto al que Twilight reacciono mordiendo la crin del exmercenario y enredando su pata derecha sobre su cuello_ –Agárrate fuerte!- _fue la orden._

* * *

_El resto del grupo camina lo mas rápido que podía, Jericho termino llevando al semental herido. Big Mac parecía ido, sangre escurría por su cabeza, tenía la boca abierta y luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, causa que era apoyada principalmente por la pegaso amarilla que no se separaba de él ni un milímetro. Jericho se dirigió a AJ._

-Lo lamento señorita –_con una cara llena de pena_.

-¿Por qué?, si usted no ha hecho nada.

-Justo por eso, mi deber es ayudar a los necesitados y detener al mal, cosa que no eh logrado hoy y por consecuencia su hermano esta herido y perdió a su…-_no se atrevió a terminar, pero estas palabras hicieron que un fuerte y frio dolor recorriera y golpeara el alma de la vaquera, que con una sonrisa forzada de tranquilidad respondió._

-Usted no tiene la culpa de eso, lo que paso…

-Él tiene razón –_interrumpió una voz infantil_ –Antes de terminar aquí, este TONTO aposto todas nuestras pertenecías, entre ellas nuestro equipo de primeros auxilio –_dijo con un muy notorio enojo la potrilla Aoi. A lo que AJ contesto._

-Bueno, eso habría ayudado un poco pero aun así…

-No un poco, MUCHISIMO, teníamos pociones para sanar HUESOS AL INSTANTE en el BOTIQUIN.

_El comentario dejo perplejos a la mayoría, incluso duraron de que algo así pudiera existir. Dash salió del asombro y desconfianza, queriendo rectificar lo escuchado pregunto._

-¿Enserio existen cosas así? –_a lo que la potrilla respondió._

-Por supuesto, desde hace décadas, se usaron en las guerras pasadas, es solo que su uso excesivo causaba paranoia o psicosis, por eso su uso se volvió ilegal.

-Y ustedes tenían algo así.

-Claro, era solo para emergencias extremas, solo lo habíamos usado una vez hace mucho, pero ahora –_miro con reproche a su compañero_. _Jericho agacho un poco la cabeza, como sintiendo el peso y odio en las palabras de Aoi._

-¡No se distraigan!_ –grito Red con enfado, mientras disparaba un rayo paralizante a un grupo de enemigos frente a ellos. El guardián lunar mantenía una distancia moderada al grupo, al frente, limpiando el paso con cierta prisa, Warm le había citado en el comedor, lugar al que desconocía como llegar, eso era lo que le tenía enfadado, y lo que más odia, la falta de información y con los recientes hechos ya tenía claro que esto era mas de lo que parecía. Con prontitud miraba las paredes buscando algunas señal o letrero de como llegar al sitio de encuentro, pero al no hallarlo su ira aumentaba mas, lo que causo que olvidara por segundos que llevaba gente atrás._

-¡Espera! –_grito AJ al ver como se alejaba , él al escuchar su voz paro en seco y con una mirada seria y amenazante giro su cabeza atrás_.

-No hay tiempo para esperar, entiendes, el enemigo nos rodea y de alguna forma tengo que llevarnos al lugar que nos indicó Miccuhtli, del cual no me dio ni pista, así que si de alguna manera supieras como llegar al comedor tal ves podría esperar- _Aj no lograba comprender el enejo del semental, pero no dejaría que eso perjudicara a su grupo._

-Lamento no saber más que tu, pero esa actitud no ayuda de mucho, la princesa Luna te pidió que nos apoyaras y que velaras por nosotros, así que si piensas estar con esa actitud mejor sigue caminando, nosotros iremos a nuestro paso.

_Una risa tonta escapo de Red, que se llevó un casco a la cabeza y murmuro para si _–Sí que viven en un sueño… -_y regresando a Aj dijo_ –Ni tú, ni nadie se detendrá hasta llegar al maldito comedor, que solo las princesas sabrán donde estará.

-¡Yo se dónde esta!-_apareció Pinkie frente a Red, asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos._

"Pero que!, no pude percibir cuando se acercó" Re…Realmente sabes como llegar

_AJ se acercó._

-¿Es cierto eso Pinkie?, ¿ sabes cómo llegar?

-Oh claro, solo tenemos que seguir hasta topar con pared, de ahí a la izquierda y al tercer pasillo a la derecha.

-¿Y como sabes eso? –_pregunto Red saliendo del susto_.

-Dah! Pues por que mas, por el mapa, tontito–_dijo metiendo su casco en un bolsillo (na__**:**__**de donde salió eso?**__) y sacando un pergamino, el cual desenrollo y mostró a ambos ponis que miraron con asombro._

-¿De donde lo has sacado?_ –volvió a preguntar el guardián._

-Me cayó en la cara cuando el techo aplasto al perrito –_rio un poco al final. Lo cual solo altero un poco mas los nervios del poni rojo que comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo._

* * *

_Warm corría a gran velocidad por los pasillos, tan rápido que Twi se aferraba con dientes y cascos a la piel del semental, quien no parecía cansarse a pesar del tiempo y la distancia recorridos, esquivando los ataques sin siquiera mirar a tras o a los lados, mostrando un gesto de felicidad que hizo pensar a Twi que disfrutaba la persecución, justo igual que el Ddog que cada minuto parecía mas motivado y ansioso de atrapar a ambos ponis._

–Tranquila Twilight_ –dijo el semental, mostrando una sonrisa cálida y segura _–Estaremos bien.

_Y como si esas palabras fuesen un hechizo, un recuerdo se mostró ante los ojos de ella._

"–_Mama!, Papa!,Shinning!_

_Una pequeña filly unicornio de color lila y flanco en blanco, solloza entre una gran multitud, quienes indiferentes solo miran de reojo a la pequeña, a quien nadie atiende, nadie socorre, ya con la garganta irritada y doliente, la pequeña se resigna a guarda su voz, para ser consumida por el miedo y dolor, reflejados en un llanto incontrolable._

–¡_Tabi! –escucho el grito y a pesar de que ese no era su nombre, ella sintió ser llamada, levantando su rostro solo para ver entre el gentío a un unicornio azul que corría hacia ella, y que al igual que su anterior sueño no podía verle los ojos –¡Tabi! –grito de nuevo al estar frente a ella y abrazarla. Ella respondió el abrazo sin saber por qué. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, el unicornio le cargo un una pata y le susurro._

–_Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, estoy aquí –y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar fue lanzada al aire y cayo justo sobre el lomo del unicornio, que dando una sonrisa le pidió que se sujetara, ella lo hizo y el comenzó a caminar, comenzando su andar entre todos los ponis, ella buscaba a sus padres o a su hermano, pero no lograba divisarlo._

–_No los veo, no veo a mama y papa._

_El poni de aspecto adolecente le volvió a ver con gesto alegre y respondió –Tranquila Tabi, estaremos bien."_

_Twi salió de su recuerdo cuando sintió como de nueva cuenta Warm la arrojaba a las alturas, se eleve tan alto y rápido que solo vio pasar debajo de ella la larga y filosa garra del Ddog, reacciono rápido y se transportó justo sobre el exmercenario quien no pareció resentir el peso. Warm continuo la huida mientras Twi divagaba a un en el recuerdo, fue entonces que su mente suspicaz trabajo, su mirada se centró en el cuello del Warm, era idéntico al del poni de su sueño, aunque aun se sentía cierta diferencia, ella sentía un aura familiar y a la ves reconfortante, olvidando por un momento que eran perseguidos, de los labios de Twi escapo un palabra, o mejor dicho, un nombre.__-_Warm_…-susurro cerca del oído del unicornio que se congelo por milésimas de segundo, algo que cualquier poni no lograría notar, pero la unicornio lila era muy atenta y lo noto sin ningún problema, Warm siguió corriendo, pero la palabra de Twi aun corría por su mente distrayéndole por un instante, suficiente para que el ddog les alcanzase._

_-¡_Mic! _–grito la unicornio al ver como la gran garra se acercaba. Warm levanto la vista y solo logro pensar._

"_Maldita sea_" –_pero antes de que el golpe les proyectase, ambos desaparecieron en un destello, justo para aparecer a algunos metros adelante del ataque, lo suficiente para que Warm pudiera recuperar carrera _–Me preguntaba cuando la ibas a usar –_dijo el unicornio intentando disimular un poco. Twi respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, compartiendo un poco su humor._

-Pensé que gustabas de correr.

_Warm volvió a sonreí y dijo_ –Agárrate fuerte, ya estamos cerca –_Twi se sujetó de nuevo a la crin y cuello del exmercenario, quien en pocos pasos retomo el camino perdido. Al poco tiempo y aun con el ddog pisándoles los cascos, llegaron a lo que parecía un camino sin salida._

–Rápido, has un escudo! –_grito en orden Warm, Twi lo hizo, confiando en las palabras del semental azul, ambos atravesaron la no muy gruesa pared, una buena cantidad de escombros y tierra les borraron la visión momentáneamente, pero a los pocos segundos lograron vislumbrar varias siluetas, que se fueron aclarando con el correr del polvo, estaban en un lugar tan grande como lo fue el anfiteatro, varias mesas rotas y alimentos en el piso les rodeaba y casi al fondo se podía ver a varias masas cafes ( Ddogs) salir volando contra las paredes y el suelo, se acercaron un poco más y vieron como la pegaso de alas demoniacas peleaba ella sola contra los pocos canes que quedaban, dando a la vista una gran y feliz sonrisa, mientras arremetía dos patadas contra un canino y esquivaba una lanza, para tomarla con la boca y jalarla para arremeter un tremendo cabezazo a su portador y hacerlo caer inconsciente. Warm y Twi pasaron a un lado, siendo completamente ignorados por el enemigo que se concentraba en la pegaso oscura. __Twi diviso a sus amigas cerca de la confrontación, sin pensarlo y olvidando su pata mala deshizo el escudo salto de Warm y corrió hacia ellas, Aj que había notado esto intento detener a su amiga, pero fue muy tarde, a los pocos pasos Twi se detuvo y lanzo un chillido tapándose la nariz, un fuerte y lastimosos olor saturaba el aire, tan potente que la unicornio sintió como se revolvía su estómago._

¿-Que?... ¿qué es ese horrible olor?_ –pregunto apresurada y conteniendo el vómito. Warm que llego por su espalda respondió._

-Eso, es el olor a carne –_Twilight mostro sorpresa, aun sin quitar su casco de la nariz y con los ojos lagrimeantes –_Mejor crea otro escudo o devolverás lo poco que tienes en el estómago –_Un aura lila rodeo a Twi que volvió a ser levantada por el exmercenario, recupero el aliento forzadamente mientras Warm la llevaba con el resto a paso veloz, dejo a Twi con sus amigos y se dirigió con el guardia –_Me alegra que hayan podido llegar –_A lo que el unicornio rojo respondió con enfado._

-No gracias a ti.

_Warm sonrió ante la respuesta, solo para ser sorprendido por la cara de un Ddog que se estrelló contra el escudo, el unicornio azul desvió su vista a su compañera que campante y juguetona se libraba de los últimos dos enemigos. El sonido de un quejido llamo su atención, dirigiendo su vista hacia un gran semental terrestre de pelaje rojo, que deliraba por la pérdida de sangre. A su lado una pegaso amarilla sujetaba uno de sus cascos y hablaba tiernamente intentando mantener despierto al poni __-_No sabes algún hechizo de curación_ – el unicornio rojo guardo silencio como respuesta. Warm volvió a mirar a su "amigo", pero esta ves con un aire serio y hasta intimidante._

-¿Que?,¿eso es todo? _–se quejó Last ante la falta de enemigos. A lo que Warm respondió._

_-_Me alegra que aun tengas apetito por que ya viene el plato fuerte –_Y como si esas palabras fueran magicas, derribando por completo la pared por la que Twi y Warm habían llegado, apareció el gran Ddog, lanzando un fuerte grito._

-¡Hambre! –_la gran criatura se detuvo por unos segundos, comenzó a olfatear el lugar y una variedad de olores inundaron su nariz, lo que provoco que comenzara a babear una buena cantidad de saliva que se escurrió rápidamente hasta el piso._

-Ugh!, pero que asco! –_Tembló el cuerpo de Rarity al ver la reacción del Ddog –_Ser una bestia no significa que no deba tener modales -_Decía mientras el Ddog comenzaba a comer todo lo regado en el suelo, incluyendo piedras y las mesas._

-No creo que eso importe –_respondió Dash que yacía en guardia._

-Ni magia ni ataques físicos pueden dañarlo –_aviso Twi al grupo a pesar de que todos ya se habían hecho a la idea._

-Entonces como lo veneremos –_pregunto Scootaloo_.

-Con los elemento –_respondió de nuevo Twi._

-Esa respuesta es muy redundante_ -dijo -Last._

-Pero no que es inmune a la magia –p_regunto ahora Dash algo confundida. A lo que Flutter agrego._

-Además, fue capaz de absorber el poder de los elementos y si lo hace de nuevo y si se hace mas grande…-_infundio temer con sus palabras, todos imaginaron por un momento a la bestia de un tamaño inmenso, tan grande como una montaña y destruyendo todo a su paso._

_-_Hay que intentarlo, sus capacidades provienen de un hechizo y solo el poder de los elementos puede frenarlo, además, si no lo frenamos ahora, puede que decida atacar Poniville y Ecuestria.

-Estas segura –_pregunto Last intentando meter dudas en Twi, pero la unicornio se mantuvo firme a sus palabras y respondió._

-Muy segura, pero esta vez concentraremos nuestro poder aun mas- _Last sonrió por dentro, feliz de escuchar la respuesta._

-Eso no será peligroso –_pregunto AJ_

-Tenemos que intentarlo, además, no tenemos tiempo de dudar –_dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Big Mac, Aj comprendió y con voz firme y segura respondio_

-Hay que hacerlo –_el resto del grupo asintió, dejaron a Big Mac junto a Scootaloo y Aoi, los tres protegidos por escudos mágicos._

-Bien, en lo que ustedes preparan su ataque nosotros distraeremos a la bestia_ –Dijo Red mirando a ambos exmercenarios y a Jericho. Warm levanto la pata, como potrillo que pide palabra._

-Emh, no es por excusarme ni nada pero no tengo magia, recuerdan, sello mágico –_dijo tocándose el cuerno con un casco, Red se acercó a el , hasta casi encararlo._

-Estoy en eso –_Y con estas palabras su cuerno comenzó a brillar, un aro azul con la CM de la princesa Luna se formo justo debajo de guardián, mientras sobre su cuerno, un símbolo de luz se formaba, a su vez el cuerno de Warm brillo, liberando un pequeño aro, el símbolo sobre el cuerno de Red floto hasta el cuerno de unicornio azul, insertándose en el aro, cual se disolvió en una casi minúscula porción. Twilight miraba la acción con sumo asombro y maravilla, conocía el hechizo, pero nunca lo había realizado o visto, hasta ahora. El aro volvió a encogerse y pegarse en el cuerno de Warm que inmediatamente lo hizo brillar, mostrando un aura azulada, muy oscura _–Te eh permitido liberar una pequeña fracción de tu poder, esta fue la fracción de llave que la princesa Luna me dio.

-Joven pero visionaria, tal como esperaba de quien fue NightMare Moon –_dijo Warm con el cuerno brillando_ –¿Bien, y ahora qué?.

-Retención _–dijo el unicornio rojo_ –Cuando ellas comiencen a cargar el hechizo lo mas seguro es que él lo perciba, lo detendremos hasta que ellas estén listas.

-Básicamente, el mismo plan de nuestro primer encuentro –_dijo Jericho seriamente_.

-Así es, no tenemos de otra mas que depender de los elementos, ámenos claro que alguien aquí sea un alicornio encubierto.

-No sabia que tenias sentido del humor –_jugo Warm._

-No me conoces –_tajo el unicornio_ –Bien, este es el plan…

_Mientras los ponis se posicionaban, el Ddog conocido como Bummy devoraba mas por instinto que por conciencia todo lo que sus patas tomaran, ya fuera los alimentos del suelo, mesas, piedras preciosas y hasta a sus propios súbditos quienes yacían esparcidos inconscientes en el piso, uno que otro despertaban segundos antes de ser devorado solo para lanzar gritos de auxilio que eran apagados al instante, aunque nada de esto pasaba desapercibido por el grupo, algunos sentían una impotencia producto de sus valores y moral, unos cuantos sentían satisfacción. No paso mucho para que Bummy terminara de comerse casi todo el entorno y su atención se centrase en un gran punto de energía que aumentaba su poder segundo a segundo, guiado por el hambre intento moverse y atrapar aquella fuente de poder, pero con el menor movimiento su cuerpo se hundió en el suelo hasta la mitad, intento salirse pero el suelo ejercía una presión bastante considerable, solo sus manos y cabeza eran libres de movimiento, al ver que sus garras no alcanzaba su siguiente aperitivo opto por comenzar a succionar, abrió la boca lo mas que pudo y comenzó a inhalar, al hacerlo comenzó a sentir una presión en los pulmones, inhalo con mas fuerza pero al hacerlo la presión también aumentaba, desesperado por obtener alimento extendió una garra solo para sentir como una fuerte corriente de aire la empujaba de regreso, lanzo un gran rugido, que fue opacado por un grito - _¡ahora!-,_ pudo sentir como dos lazos se enredaban sobre sus garras, para comenzar a dar vueltas sobre su cuerpo y someterlo, ya inmóvil y sin posibilidad de atacar, lanzaba gritos de desesperación y hambre. __Y los únicos testigos de todo esto, eran dos potrillas que con gran fascinación miraban como un tornado creado por la pegaso oscura cubría a la criatura, Jericho, estaba a unos paso de ellas, un circulo café le rodeaba mientras se concentraba en retener al Ddog y para finalizar, Red y Mic lanzaba un hechizo idéntico, como un lazo creado por energía que envolvía cada vez al canimo gigante, tanto fue el asombro que momentáneamente olvidaron mantener a Big Mac consiente, quien ahora auto luchaba por mantenerse, y aun con su delirio logro notar el esfuerzo de sus compañeros._

-Sigan así –_mando Red a todos. Mientras las mane 6 ya emitían una gran cantidad de energía, tal así que varias piedras pequeñas comenzaron a levantarse y flotar alrededor de ellas, pero no todo andaba bien, Warm comenzó a sentir una leve energía negativa, inapreciable para muchos pero no para el y esa misma energía venia del propio hechizo de las mane, llevo su vista al grupo y pudo notar como el elemento de AJ emitía una pequeña luz oscura que se esparcía como un pequeño hilo de agua a través del manto energético, esto alarmo demasiado al unicornio que deshizo el hechizo y corrió hacia Twi y el resto, al ver esta acción Red se asusto un poco y con desesperación y enojo grito _–¡Idiota que haces!, regresa aquí! -_Warm ignoro por completo el comentario y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el grupo, dio un gran salto, justo hacia AJ, pero a mitad del vuelo, choco contra una especia de escudo natural, creado por el propio desprendimiento de energía por parte de los elementos, pero esto no detuvo al semental, que haciendo uso de su fuerza y tenacidad comenzó a caminar contra el escudo, por su cuerpo se podía ver corre la energía, en forma de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, Aoi y Sccotaloo no podrían creer lo que veían, mientras mas avanzaba Warm la cantidad de poder que le rodeaba comenzaba a dañar su cuerpo, su crin comenzó a disolverse , algunas partes de su pelaje comenzaban a disolverse, convirtiéndose en heridas que poco a poco, paso a paso, aumentaban de tamaño._

-¡Onissan!, ¡detente! –_grito asustada Aoi al ver como el unicornio azul se lastimaba mas_ –Esa energía te va a matar.

_Ignorando por completo las suplicas de la pequeña, Warm con completa determinación se acercaba cada ves mas a Aj, ella, seguía emanando aquella luz oscura, mientras su elemento comenzaba a oscurecerse_ –"Solo un poco mas, un poco mas…"_-con parte de su cráneo a la vista y ya sin crin Warm tomo el ultimo impulso y salto tomando a AJ y separando del resto, esto rompió el hechizo e hizo caer al resto que algo perdidas buscaron la respuesta de Mic._

-Pero que te pasa –_reclamo Aj, al tener al unicornio sobre ella, pero su enojo se volvió temor y asombro al ver estado del unicornio_ –Mi…Mic…que te…

-Calla –_dijo mas como una orden que como petición y sin esperar respuesta beso a AJ._

* * *

Aquí una nueva entrega y bue :/, se agradecen los comentarios, recibidos y por recibir, nos leemos pronto :D

PD: aun sigo recibiendo personajes, para quien guste :3


End file.
